You Left Us
by Kisara Strife
Summary: Why would she have abandoned her family? What tragedy lies in store for Cloud? Can their daughter ever accept Tifa back into her life after leaving her as a baby? But the arrival of one person heralds the departure of another. Under revision & rewriting
1. Why?

**Author's Note;** Hey everyone, this is the revised version of chapter one as I felt the story could be cleaned uup somewhat. SO thanks for rading and please let me know what you thought. XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

* * *

"Bye Dad!"

Only the brunette blur told of how Kearie Strife raced past, grabbing an apple from the customary fruit bowl in the centre of the table and almost tripping over her untied lacer as she did so; the teenager was half-way out the door before one could even blink an eye.

"Kearie, your homework!"

Cloud called this as he lifted the numerous copies from the sideboard and held them out as his sixteen-year-old daughter raced back in and took them with a grin and a shake of her head, cursing her own absent-mindedness. She kissed him on the cheek as she ran back out of the room; she'd have been in a bit of bother if she walked into school lacking the previous night's homework load.

"Thanks Dad, see you later!"

The father shook his spikey blond head and smirked in response to this shout, emanating from the direction of the front door. He then set about running through the invoices of booked deliveries to be run that day, he then picked up his key for Fenrir and walked into the dark front room of the building. The room was only a mere shadow of the bar it had once been- with it's dust-coated seats and tables, the derelict stools and disused counter, behind which still lay an expansive menagerie of alcohol and glasses; all patiently standing on their shelves, waiting eagerly to be used…but they hadn't even been moved for almost sixteen years now…not since she'd left and they most likely would be never moved again.

_Why_?

That question still plagued him ever waking moment, night and day…and Cloud suspected that it would do so for eternity. He and Tifa been happy together, or so he'd foolishly assumed…when he'd proposed she'd asked if he'd been sure of what he'd wanted, and Cloud had adamantly told her of how he 'd never been so sure of anything before in his life, as all love-struck young men do…they'd married two years after his defeat of Sephiroth, then their daughter had been born eleven months later…Kearie had been a healthy baby and had been brought home a mere three days after her birth- the bills were all being paid and they'd had no debts to worry about…the couple had been married and in love, a fact the blond now bitterly questioned every day. But none of the constant questioning seemed to change the fact that he'd woken up one morning to find the other side of their shared double bed disturbingly cold and empty, for some time in the night, for reasons unknown to anyone, Tifa Strife had simply upped and left…taking a few measly items of clothing and a picture of their family…

The days and weeks that had followed had been nothing short of gruelling, both physically and mentally; Kearie had only been a four-month-old infant and Cloud had needed to be there 24/7 to take care of her, Marlene and Denzel had no idea what had happened their mother-figure, and on top of their incessant and unrelenting questions, the two kids had started the new school in Edge and as a result of this, money had become painstakingly tight and Cloud had been forced to shut down 7th Heaven as he just couldn't afford to keep that business afloat anymore along with the Strife Delivery Service. AVALANCHE and the Shinra group had been his biggest support during that time; Yuffie, who had since married Vincent, Elena and Shera would arrive in the mornings and get Marlene and Denzel ready for school before nine, whilst he gave Kearie her first feed…Rufus Shinra had generously made a few of his Turks available to aid the young blond with the Strife Delivery Service also. Along with all of AVALANCHE, nobody in Edge could believe that the young mother had just simply disappeared like that…if Cloud had been the one to vanish so unexpectedly, it was true that people wouldn't have been so unbelieving…but _Tifa_?

It hadn't taken long for the imminent rumours to formulate; stories had spread far and wide, all depicting different scenarios to explain Tifa's abandonment of her cherished family. The couple had always appeared happy, but many had heard that Cloud had had a love before her and maybe Tifa hadn't been able to cope with being her husband's second choice in love? Though some believable scenarios had materialized from these outlandish tales, the truth remained that nobody, except for the very woman herself, knew why Tifa had seen it fit to walk out on her family. _Nobody_…and this fact had led to her abandoned husband blaming himself over and over, becoming so reclusive that he bordered dangerously upon depressed, but his friends had rallied round and set the blond back on track before he teeter off that particular verge…but the question still hung bitterly in his mind and haunted him when no one was looking; _Why_?

* * *

"Kearie, you're late…"

As she heard the teacher's voice speaking this lightly, the attractive youth turned towards her teacher and smiled apologetically whilst explaining why she'd just walked into her double-period fifteen minutes late and looking rather flustered as a result of running most of the way from her home.

"Sorry, Miss, I slept on it…again."

Though slightly annoyed to have her class interrupted, the Biology teacher couldn't remain angry with the teenager for long; the youth had a way of smirking so apologetically that she normally evaded any penalty work of any type.

"Just don't let it happen again, now do you have your homework today?"

"I do…and I have the punishment work done aswell!"

Kearie smirked widely as she spoke the last part, rooting her copy out of her seemingly-endless schoolbag and proudly handing it to the female teacher, also pulling out two A4 sheets and trying to un-crumple them as best she could before handing them over aswell. The teenager waited for her teacher to run an eye over the work and nod, signalling that she could find a seat; she then shouldered her bag and walked down the classroom, finding a seat beside her best friend, Selphie, who happened to be the daughter of Tseng and Elena. The class then bore on as usual; mind-numbingly boring as half the students unintentionally fell asleep, having been unceremoniously dragged from their warm beds by aggravated mothers and fathers.

As she opened her folder and began to take down some notes, whilst elbowing Selphie awake, Kearie felt her phone vibrate in her uniform pocket, it having been put on silent as phones were prohibited in class. The girl waited for her to teacher to exit the room, the woman having to photocopy something or other, before pulling out the mobile and reading the text from her father.

"_Held up Gold Saucer with Dio, cn u go to Denzel's aftr school_?"

She hastily lowered the phone beneath the desk as the teacher returned, not willing to be caught with her phone out yet again. As the class resumed and she feigned interest in her lesson, Kearie's fingers were deftly typing put a reply to her father's query beneath the surface of the desk, before sending the message and slipping the mobile back into her pocket, just as a paper ball hit her in the head. She looked around and spotted the culprits; Bobby Shinra, Steven Highwind and Jamie Valentine…the three idiots of the class. As she looked back with a poignantly blaming glare, Bobby whispered in a falsely arrogant voice.

"No phones in class, Strife…tut, tut!"

The girl responded with a choice, two-fingered gesture in the direction of Rufus Shinra's son and then, with want of a better action, she turned back to the board and read the information on Monosaccharides, Disaccharides and Polysaccharides…as if being in school wasn't enough punishment to an easily-bored teenager; but they also had to cram your head full of useless information and complicated names that you'd never use in a normal lifetime. Though now engrossed in the lesson as the teacher had announced of a revision test next week, Kearie soon found her long hair beginning to get in the way.

"Selphie, d'you have a spare go-go?"

"Yeah, sure-_oww_!"

She handed over the black go-go that'd been round her wrist, exclaiming in pain as one of the three idiots threw a pencil eraser at her and hit her rather forcefully on cheek. Selphie then frowned, picked up a pen and let it fly at them, hitting Jamie in the forehead in retaliation for the red mark already visible on her left cheek. Kearie laughed as she leaned her head backwards and scraped her long ebony hair up into a ponytail, using Selphie's go-go to tie it up. Her side-fringe remained down as a few strands framed her face, drawing attention to her reddish-hazel eyes…just like her mother's…or so she'd been told by Marlene once.

As he cut Fenrir's engine and walked through the streets of Kalm, searching for the house to which he had to make the delivery before heading to the Gold Saucer, Cloud pulled his phone from his pocket, hearing the alert tone. He opened the message from his daughter as he continued to walk.

"_Sure, u gonna end up in the battle arena again_?_ Lol_!"

He laughed to himself as he read the message; knowing Dio, that was exactly where he'd end up for the rest of the day…and also the reason he'd purposefully decided to leave the Gold Saucer delivery until last; even after all the years, Dio was still interested in his fighting ability and every now and then brought up the topic of the keystone that he'd _lent_ to the blond and his friends…which had yet to be returned. As the sun emerged from behind a cloud, casting a sunny exposure upon the small town of Kalm, it momentarily caused his golden wedding band to sparkle…almost sixteen years and he still refused to take it off… and would continue to do so until he found out why she'd abandoned them. With these heavy thoughts still on his mind, Cloud located the house addressed to the small delivery…he knocked on the smooth dark wooden door and called out.

"Strife Delivery Service!"

Footsteps were heard on the other side and after a few seconds, the smooth door opened, only for him to be faced with an old friend. Reeve blinked once or twice as his wife, Shalua, appeared behind him, and then broke out into a good-natured smile as he clapped the younger man on the shoulder.

"Cloud! Long time no see!"

The Commissioner of the WRO wasn't exaggerating when he said this- the man hadn't been to Edge in over four or five years now, and neither had his wife. Following what could have been a monotonous morning, Cloud ended up having a catching-up kind of conversation with Reeve, who now had two daughters; ten-year-old Hailey and four-year-old Jennifer...only then bidding the family farewell and reluctantly heading for Corel and hitching the tram up to the Gold Saucer. A lot had changed; new people arriving and familiar ones whom you'd never imagine, just upping and leaving…_why_?

**A/n- Thanks a million for reading and please let me know what you thought!! XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Author's Footnote;** The character 'Selphie' is in fact Selphie Tilmitt from FFVIII- I always thought she suited the role of Tseng and Elena's daughter.

Also, I'm aware that Shalua Rui died in DoC, but this fic may be slightly AU as I've decided to have her romantically involved her with Reeve.


	2. A Teenager's Friday

**Author's Note;** Hi guys, this is the second revised chapter so, like always, please let me know what you think of the chappie! XxxxxxxxxxxxX

* * *

As the shrill bell signalled the end of the day for the many students that attended Edge Secondary School, numerous doors opened along the hallways and allowed the corridors to become flooded with dozens upon dozens of adolescents, their ages ranging from twelve to seventeen, all simultaneously heading for their lockers; hoping to deposit as many books as possible, not wanting to carry home heavy bag for the weekend.

"Are you working tonight?"

Kearie shook her head as Selphie asked this, whilst masterfully catching a renegade maths book that seemingly leapt from the over-crowded shelf…she managed to cram another few books into the small chamber before closing the door and pulling her key from the lock.

"No…Monday night, but I'm heading over to Denzel's now; Dad said he'd probably get held up at Gold Saucer."

"You coming out tonight then?"

"And why would I?"

"Because today's Friday…tomorrow's Saturday-"

"Get to the point, Selphie…"

Kearie laughed as she said this almost blatantly; her friend had the slightly annoying habit of skimming over the main points and omitting them completely, choosing to just ramble on for a while instead. With a noticeably coy wink, the Turk-daughter spoke in a deliberately sly voice.

"Well…a little birdy told me that Jamie likes you!"

"And ho told you that?"

"A little birdy named Steven…"

Kearie smirked as she heard her friend explaining this in believably childish voice. Steven Highwind had been the one to set Bobby and Selphie up almost three months ago now…Steven was the type of lad who didn't care about having no steady girlfriend, that was the way he was; a different girl most weeks. Selphie had been going with him for a week, about six months ago now and Kearie, herself, had been his girlfriend for a fortnight…the longest on record yet. As she thought about it, the sixteen-year-old thought of the prospect- she could either stay in all night or have some fun with her friends.

"I suppose I might come out then…I'll let you know…"

"You better!"

Selphie called this after her friend as the other girl walked out of the school. Kearie smiled to herself as she walked through the familiar streets of Edge; her friends weren't the best students, but they were her friends nonetheless…including the three boys. Selphie was about a month away from being seventeen and extremely full of life, usually to the extent that she was hyperactive and a bit clumsy at times. Steven was seventeen, dirty blond hair and blue eyes…if put simply; he took after his father more than his quiet mother in so much that the youth loved to be outside, tinkering about with some new airship or machine of some sort. Jamie was also seventeen; he was of tall build…with Vincent's looks and Yuffie's outspokenness, though the kleptomania had yet to make an appearance. Bobby was almost seventeen, with light hazel hair and slate grey eyes…his mother had died of a sudden heart condition when he was about three months old, leaving Rufus Shinra a single-father. And that only left herself…standing about 5"7'…slim-built and a rabid lover of Martial Arts, though Kearie didn't hesitate to admit she wasn't the greatest with a Buster Sword; her father had tried to teach her to wield The First Tsurugi once, but the duo had just ended up laughing and laughing in the end…all she really knew was that she _did_ have a mother out there somewhere…but the truth was that nobody knew if that mother was alive of dead, alone or remarried.

* * *

"Denzel, are you here?"

"Yeah, Dad rang; he said he'll be home in an hour or two…so just crash here for a while."

She followed her older brother's voice to the living room of the moderately-sized house, where her two-year-old nephew was seen to be asleep on the sofa, whilst his twenty-six year old father began the daunting task of rounding up the baby's innumerable toys. Kearie dumped her bag on the ground and watched for a second or two before pity seemed to overtake her and she decided to lend a hand with the gathering of the toys, almost tripping over a teddy bear as she did so. When they'd finished, she cast a glance around for her brother's partner.

"Where's Kira anyway?"

"Still at work, trying to get some overtime…or something like that; she told me but I wasn't really listening…"

Kira was Denzel's fiancée and the two were due to get married in a couple of months' time, during the late summer. Kira worked as the main receptionist at the Shinra building in the east of the city. The couple been together since they were teenagers and now had this house and their young son, Jason, to show for it.

"Any word from Marlene?"

Kearie asked this as she sat down on the arm of the sofa, absently beginning to bite at the nail on her right thumb and kicking her schoolbag out of her brother's way as he picked up the very last of the toys- a small Moogle doll that had been half-hidden behind the coffee table.

"Yeah, she rang Barret this morning; she's in Cosmo Canyon now…said she loves it out there…studying and end-of-term exams are keeping her busy, but she said she'll try and get home soon."

Kearie nodded and smiled as she heard this; she hadn't seen her sister in over four or five months now due to the twenty-four year old being in her last year of college and studying various complicated sciences, hoping to graduate as a Biochemical specialist. That was the reason she was travelling all over Gaia at the moment; carrying out fieldwork and doing extensive research into the Ancients. Though Marlene Wallace and Denzel Strife, as he was known, weren't her real siblings, it didn't matter a bit to Kearie; they were the best brother and sister anyone could ask for and one thing linked the three; they'd all had the same father taking care of them. Denel seemed to spot the far-away look in his younger sister's eyes and found it necessary to snap his fingers under her nose, smirking as he spoke.

"Welcome back to Gaia, Kearie…so, any news?"

"Well, Selphie's birthday's coming up and she's adamant about getting a Chocobo…don't ask me why, but she wants one. And I think I'll ask Johnny for more hours in work; I am so financially hopeless."

Denzel laughed as she said this with a helpless look. Kearie worked part-time in Johnny's Heaven; a diner in the city that was set up and owned by a childhood friend of Tifa and Cloud's who'd moved here from Nibelheim shortly after Meteor Fall.

* * *

As her phone emitted a loud beeping noise, the sixteen-year-old picked up the mobile and opened the message she'd been alerted to, walked out of her room and onto the landing, calling down the stairs to where she knew her father was in the kitchen.

"Dad! Can I go out?"

"With who- boys or girls?"

"Both!"

"Who's the boy, huh?"

At the unexpected sound of this, Kearie frowned and grabbed her short denim jacket before running downstairs, almost tripping on the last step as she tried to get on her second runner. She found her father in the kitchen as she'd presumed; he was only home about an hour and rooting around for something to eat.

"What d'you mean who's the boy?"

Cloud looked over his shoulder as he heard his daughter asking this in a suspicious voice- she hated when parents had their little discussions amongst themselves and was slightly surprised at her father. He then shrugged and flashed an enigmatic smirk before turning back to the refrigerator.

"Last time you asked that, it was Steven…"

"Ooooh, you have me worked out well…"

"So who is he?"

"Y'know I love you, _Daddy_…"

When he looked back at her yet again, and raised a blond eyebrow in a disbelieving fashion aimed at her forged innocent voice, Kearie just laughed as she confessed.

"Jamie Valentine."

"Vincent's kid?"

"Unless you know any other Valentines with red eyes…"

"Go on…"

"Thank you, bye-bye!"

Cloud smirked, but turned as she made to exit the room, his paternal protection flaring up.

"Just don't stay out too late and mind yourself, Kearie."

"You know I will, Daddy!"

She kissed him on the cheek, smirking widely as she exited through the closed bar section, casting a glance at the dust-coated tables with their upturned stools and vacant glass coasters- things had always been like this, as far back as she could remember 7th Heaven had been closed, but Marlene once told her of how busy the place used to be. As she walked out and closed the door behind her, pulling on the denim jacket, Kearie felt an arm being slung round her shoulder and smirked as she heard Selphie's voice, the two walking up the street.

"So, he didn't mind you coming out?"

"My Dad? Not really- I won't stay out too long anyway."

Selphie pouted slightly at this comment, remembering the conversation she'd had with her Dad when requesting could she go out for a while- it'd been her mother to allow her out in the end.

"Wish my Dad was like that; _you better not be drinking_, _if I catch you with Bobby_…blah, blah, bloody-blah! And then when it comes to a job; _Selphie_, _why don_'_t_ _you be a Turk_? _Y'know_ _the Turks are recruiting_…the Turks this, the Turks that…Oh, God! I-Don't-want-to-be-a-bloody-Turk!"

Kearie began laughing as her friend continued on mimicking her father's voice, venting away as they walked down the street…it was comical and seemed to shorten the walk somewhat. Then the two girls rounded the corner of the street to see the three boys waiting, leaning against the base of the Meteor monument…but this time they weren't armed with erasers or paper-balls; that was merely their ammunition of choice whilst in class.

**A/n- Thanks for reading huns, and let me know what you thought! XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Author's Footnote; **The information concerning Johnny's diner was sourced from the novella "On The Wat To A Smile; Case Of Denzel".


	3. Chocobos & Notions

**Author's Note;** OMG!! The rave reviews are really ego-uplifting!! I'll try my best to come up with good chapters for you guys, and if I don't, then pm me and give me loads of shit!! XxxxxX

* * *

"Hey Johnny, can I work Thursdays aswell?"

Kearie asked this as she stacked the shelves behind the counter, full of glasses and cups and other drink containers that were used in the diner.

"Don't see why not, what does your Dad think?"

"You know he won't mind…"

Johnny looked over to the teen as she said this, nodding his head; Cloud had done a good job raising his daughter…though why her mother left, nobody'll ever know. As he looked on, he took note of how well the girl was at handling the glasses and bottles…she had inherited Tifa's flare for bar work, that much was for sure…just such a pity 7th Heaven had closed…he could actually see Kearie running the bar someday as she shelved the glasses and mugs, four or five in each hand. The teen then grabbed a pen and notepad, walking out from behind the counter and began taking orders from the customers.

At eight that night, she finished work and began heading home, walking deliberately slower than usual as she gazed up at the twinkling starry sky…about four months ago, Steven's Dad had become Gaia's first astronaut and had returned safe and sound a few weeks later.

* * *

"So, you excited about the wedding?"

A fortnight later and Kearie was out for the lunch hour and had stopped by home for the sixty minutes, only to find Denzel in the kitchen, giving their Dad a hand with some small deliveries.

"No...I think I'm more scared than anything..."

"You idiot..."

The voice came from the doorway as Marlene entered; she'd returned home last Wednesday, having finished her final exams and was now college-free!

"I'm an idiot?"

"Yeah, I mean, why be scared about getting married?"

Denzel thought for a minute as he swiped one of Kearie's sandwiches, which she'd spent the last ten minutes making. She looked up at her older brother, incredulous as she collared him over the thieved sandwich.

"Hey!"

"Pipe down squirt...I'm thinking!"

As he chewed a bite of the salad sandwich, Marlene half-laughed.

"Oooh, there's a new trick, when d'you teach him how to think?"

Cloud walked in as Denzel stared at the sandwich in his hand, having opened it and only now realized much to his dismay, that there was no meat in it. The blond looked from him to Marlene, frowning as he did so.

"I thought you two moved out?"

"Yeah, but cos I love you so much, I'm moving back!"

The hazel haired twenty-six year old spoke this as he opened the fridge and began rooting around, with Cloud half-laughing.

"Yeah right...maybe when I want the house demolished..."

The sound of a ringing phone added to the noisy buzz that was already in the kitchen, compliments of Cloud and Denzel now slagging each other good-naturedly, Marlene boiling the kettle and Kearie just watching, eating her sandwich and laughing. As she recognized the ringtone as Chamillionaire's "Hip Hop Police", the sixteen-year-old stood from where she'd been sitting on the worktop and walked to her jacket which hung on the back of a chair, holding the sandwich in her mouth as she delved around in the pocket for the elusive mobile, before finally finding it. Placing the sandwich on the table, a safe distance from her ever-hungry brother, Kearie flipped her phone open and answered the caller, whose name she'd seen flashing on the small screen.

"What's up, Jamie?"

As she asked this, Denzel looked to Marlene and whispered in a deliberately loud voice, intending for Kearie to hear him.

"That's her little boyfriend..."

"She has a boyfriend?"

Cloud nodded as she asked this; why was everyone so surprised at that fact? Kearie was a pretty teenager, having inherited her mother's looks...though, he supposed it wasn't overly enticing when you thought about the fact that he'd fought Sephiroth a couple of times...wow, Jamie Valentine was a brave kid!

"Yeah...I'm coming now; too many people here!"

Kearie said her last point with added poignancy as Jamie laughed on the other end upon hearing Marlene and Denzel's voices in the background. The teen the snapped her phone shut, grabbed her light jacket and headed for the door, with Cloud calling out after her as she left.

"I'll be late tonight-"

"Yep, I know; delivery in Gongaga...I'm going to Selphie's for a while anyhow; her birthday's the day after tomorrow and her Dad got her a Chocobo."

"Where you goin' after that?"

"Probably go round town with Jamie for a while and then Denzel's..."

"Like fuck you are! I can't get rid of you!"

Denzel smirked as Marlene elbowed him; it was all in good nature, he didn't mind his little sister around so often. Kearie stood at the door and watched her older siblings...both in their twenties and still arguing! Cloud shook his trademark spikey head at the duo before turning to his youngest.

"You need money or anything?"

"Nah, I have some gil from when I babysat Jason-"

Denzel shook his head, laughing as she stated this.

"I can't believe I paid you for babysitting your own nephew...was I drunk?"

"Yeah...gotta go, see you!"

Kearie laughed as she exited the scene that was all too usual in her home; she'd had a good childhood and wouldn't change it for anything; she had two older siblings who were cracked (Irish term for great-fun and spirited) and the duo were the best brother and sister you could ever hope for...as for her Dad...well, he was Superman; plain and simple, no two ways about it.

* * *

"Took your time anyhow..."

"Sorry, Denzel got thick, Marlene hit him and Dad wanted to know if I needed money or anything."

"Tch, wish my parents asked me that! All I ever get from Mom is to tell her if I see any Materia!"

The sixteen-year-old laughed as Jamie put an arm around her; Steven Highwind had done it again...he'd set Bobby and Selphie up, and now her and Jamie had been going out for the last fortnight. The duo walked slowly back to the school building, meeting up with their other three friends on the way.

* * *

"You didn't tell me you got a chick aswell...awww, they're so cute!"

"Ya saddo..."

"What? Tell me they're not cute!"

Kearie pointed towards the white and brown Chocobo and her chick, which seemed to be all brown, whilst looking accusingly at Steven, who had passed the comment. The five teenagers were at Selphie's house, which was on the outskirts of the city...the school day finally being over.

"Fine; they're-not-goddamn-cute unless dey wins a couple o' races!"

"It's not all about money- achoo!"

The girl abruptly sneezed, to which Steven responded by laughing his butt off. Selphie, who was standing inside the fenced area which her Chocobo and chick inhabited, looked to her friend with slight concern.

"You okay, Kearie?"

"Yeah, I'm fi- achoo!"

She continued to sneeze violently, the cause of which remained unknown as Steven continued to laugh. After a while the gang broke up and decided to either go home or probably street-walk for an hour or two.

* * *

"Whoa, you don't look good!"

"Thanks, Denzel- achoo!"

She bent double and continued to sneeze as her brother looked worriedly at her. Kearie wasn't looking so hot; eyes red and bloodshot, sneezing and sniffing...he shot Kira a concerned look, to which she nodded and he stood, handing his son over to his fiancée.

"C'mon; doctor."

"I'm fine, Denze- achoo!"

"Yeah...that was _really_ believable, now c'mon."

He half-steered, half-pushed his sister out the door as she continued to protest rather loudly and unsuccessfully.

"But I-achoo!-hate doctors-achoo!"

* * *

As he heard the alert tone, Cloud slowed to a stop and cut Fenrir's engine, casting a glance sideways at Zack's Buster Sword, and pulled his mobile from his pocket, opening the message from Denzel.

"_Kearie sick, took her 2 doctr, at home now- I'll stay wiv her till u get bck_."

As he replaced his phone in the very same pocket, the father sighed...it shouldn't have been Denzel's responsibility...if he wasn't there, it should have been her mother to have taken her. Again, a glance was thrown at the Buster Sword.

"If she was dead, you'd tell me, right?"

The sword remained indifferent as Cloud queried its deceased owner...it was the only thing he ever wanted to know; why had she left? He felt guilty as this ran through his mind; for a couple of days previous to her disappearing act, he and Tifa had been rowing constantly...with a new baby tensions had been running high as everyone slid into a routine, but they'd made up the very night she'd left. All he wanted to know, even if he never found out why she'd departed, was to know the only woman he'd ever truly loved was safe. For days after her abrupt and unexpected disappearance he'd travelled far and wide searching for any sign of his wife...even to their childhood home, Nibelheim, but nobody had seen a trace of the woman, still, he refused to believe the worst; people had even suggested because he'd been previously involved with Aerith, that Tifa hadn't been able to handle it and had reverted to suicide...but no, she wasn't that kind of woman, Tifa had known how much he'd cared; he'd made sure of that on countless occasions.

As the blond departed the bluff and headed home to find out what exactly what was wrong with his daughter, a voice spoke, though unheard by anyone as the ghostly black-haired, violet-eyed overlooker of the grave marker smiled apologetically.

"Trust me, I'd tell you if I knew, friend."

* * *

"Antibiotics and the rest of the week off school."

Denzel said this as his adoptive-father walked in the door, not even giving the man time to ask. Cloud looked around, seeing Denzel indicating the large plastic bag of tablets on the kitchen table.

"What's up with her?"

"Apparently she's severely allergic to Chocobos, and now she's got a chest infection as a result, aswell as a fever…the doctor gave me strict instructions that she's to stay completely away from Chocobos, unless we fancy a stint in hospital."

"Where is she?"

"Well, Kearie being Kearie; she was in a bad mood when we came back and said she was fine, then went into the sitting room sulking and fell asleep on the couch, so I put a quilt over her and left her."

Cloud nodded as the young man he considered a son explained.

"Thanks, Denzel."

"No problem, look I gotta get home, see you tomorrow sometime."

"Yeah...I don't think I'll be running too many deliveries tomorrow anyhow."

Denzel nodded and, grabbing his car keys from the worktop, headed out the door. Cloud set the kettle to boil and then walked into the living room, finding his daughter's sleeping frame upon the couch, oblivious to his presence. She did look a hell of a lot like her mother if truth be told...he didn't know what he'd do if anything were to ever happen Kearie; she was his pride and joy...to Cloud Strife, his daughter meant everything to him.

* * *

"_I am so sori! Jamie told me what's wrong wiv u, sori_!"

The teenager closed her mobile as she smiled at the text message Selphie had sent her; the girl was probably feeling guilty as it was her Chocobo she'd had the reaction to. Jamie had called by about an hour ago before school, and she'd told him what the doctor had told her...he'd laughed, to which she had jumped down his throat and given him an earful; being sick was not fun! The lad had apologized when she'd become pissed-off, though he did leave for school with a smirk playing on his lips. Steven Highwind and Bobby Shinra were, she was sure, having a great laugh at her expense

"What's with the head on you?"

Kearie stated this as Denzel entered the living room, which she'd awoken in that morning. He looked thoughtful, as though debating something with intensity. Marlene walked in behind him and handed her little sister a mug of tea and two antibiotic tablets. Denzel sat on the arm of the sofa and continued his silence for a couple of seconds as Marlene placed a mug in front of him, and then spoke, casting a glance around.

"Where's Dad?"

"He's running a few deliveries for Rufus, and then finishing for the day...why?"

The older of the two girls stated this as she sipped her tea, eying her brother, who had asked the question in a cagy voice.

"It's something Johnny said...I told him you wouldn't be in work for the rest of the week and he gave me an idea..."

Kearie looked up at Denzel, slightly confused as she lay back down on the sofa, feeling like shit; headache, sore throat and chesty cough, aswell as blocked sinuses.

"What'd he say?"

"Wanted to know if we were considering reopening 7th Heaven...said you're fairly handy behind a bar."

The teen looked to Marlene; since she was only a baby when it closed, she'd only heard of 7th Heaven when it'd been in its hay-day. It had been a favourite amongst the punters of Edge, but had been forced to close when money had become tight and Cloud had been running the Strife Delivery Service to it's extent; he wasn't capable of keeping a bar running aswell... But with the summer holidays from school fast approaching and Marlene now free of college, the two girls would be capable of running the pub...maybe the Strife family could reopen the premises?

**a/n- did u like dis chptr???????**

**_Preview for next chapter is posted on my profile page!!_**


	4. To Cheer Up A Teenager

**Author's Note;** Sorry this one took so long ppls, but I wanted it to be right and I've written, re-written and re-written it again, and am finally happy with my results; please let me know what ye thinks!! C yas!! XxxxX

* * *

"No, no, no, no."

"C'mon Dad, think about it!"

"I thought and answered; N-O."

As Kearie frowned and sat back down on the sofa, later that morning, Denzel added into the argument.

"Why not, Dad?"

"I'm not going down that road again, that's why."

"But-"

"No, end of story."

With that, the blond walked out of the living room, leaving the two to look at each other in slight confusion. Kearie was the first to speak, ensuring her father was out of earshot.

"Why won't he even consider it, Denzel?"

She had expected him to shrug his shoulders and say he didn't know, but her older brother sighed and remained silent for a second or two before speaking, shaking his head slightly as he did so.

"I think he says no cos it'll bring back too many memories...the Dad you know is way different to the Dad I first knew, trust me, sis."

"When you say 'memories', you mean Mom, don't you?"

The lad nodded his hazel head, then pulled out his phone and began texting someone, before looking back to his sick little sister and half-grinning, winking in a good humour.

"He might be saying no now, but if I get enough people to nag him...I think I'll start with Marlene, then maybe Yuffie…"

With a faint smirk, Kearie shook her head as her brother smiled with malicious intent; he'd annoy the head off Cloud till the blond gave in…eventually. The time passed slowly, as it does when you're sick…though the event of her father returning about an hour later, finishing deliveries early to stay home and keep an eye on his unwell daughter, had made her laugh; Cloud had walked in, phone to his ear and arguing with somebody.

"No, Yuffie! I don't care; steal all the Materia you want, I'm not opening it!"

He'd snapped the phone shut on the still-hyper kleptomaniac, only to have it ring the next second. Frowning as he recognised the number, the father reopened the phone and answered, not giving the person on the other end, who'd been annoying him for an hour now, the time to speak.

"Marlene, not a chance! And tell Denzel he's dead when I get my hands on him!"

"You can't escape them, Daddy!"

The teenager said this smugly as his phone began ringing again…but Cloud merely smirked and raised one blond eyebrow in a questioning manner as he picked up the godforsaken mobile.

"Wanna bet?"

He then opened the phone and closed it again, cutting off whoever was ringing, and then flipped it open once more, scanning though the settings until he reached the volume section, switching his mobile phone to the silent tone.

"That's just being ignorant…"

"Yeah, but it gives my head some peace."

"You can't switch me to silent!"

"No, but I can make Jamie disappear and have you back in school in the morning, how does that suit you?"

"Blonds are no fun-achoo!"

She abruptly leaned forward, hands covering nose and mouth as she sneezed, making her father half-jump as she did so. The rest of the day was slow in every sense of the word…dragging by as she sneezed, coughed and clutched a headache…oh, the joys of being off school…though Selphie arriving at four o'clock, followed by Jamie did bring some entertainment.

* * *

"I'm really, _really_ sorry!"

Selphie said this guiltily as she hugged her friend; a day in school, with only the three boys to keep her company- now that had definitely made her feel twice as bad, as the lads had constantly passed smart comments on what had happened their missing counterpart and whose fault it was that Kearie was sick.

"It's fine Selphie…it's just a pity I can't see your Chocobos anymore, they were cute!"

Jamie shook his head as she said this; what was it with girls and Chocobos anyway?

"Here, you're gonna love me for his…"

He opened his over-loaded bag and pulled out numerous books and sheets, along with a couple of copies, whilst smiling with obvious delight.

"Teachers said you have to keep up to date with the work, honey…oh yeah; and this…"

He handed her a sheet paper, on which was typed a lengthy note in standard computer text, strikingly black against the stark whiteness of the page itself. Kearie merely glanced at it for a second or two, frowning slightly.

"What's it for?"

"School trip to see the abandoned Mako reactor in Nibelheim…you need your Dad to sign it."

"When's the trip?"

"Friday of this week…principal said you don't have to come if you're not up to it."

"Tch! I need to get out of this house…we had some fun this morning…"

She went on to explain about the 7th Heaven predicament and how she'd love to able to run the bar…also how adamant her father was about not opening it again, and why.

Thankfully, the week flew by relatively fast as Friday came and Cloud signed the form, handing it to his daughter as she grabbed a jacket and flashed her trademark grin, heading out the door.

* * *

"What the hell happened to you?"

Kearie indicated Bobby's left arm, which had a cast on it and was resting in a sling. The youth shrugged and decided not to answer, but his friends did it for him, with Steven being the first.

"His pop's filing cabinet fell on top o' him!"

Kearie looked to her injured friend and then burst out laughing.

"Haha, death by filing cabinet!"

Bobby didn't skip a beat with his own rebuttal as she laughed.

"Ah, death by Chocobo!"

The day dragged by slowly enough, but the fresh mountain air was welcoming as you felt on top of the world when in Nibelheim. The class of about twenty students all sighed with relief as their guide concluded her lengthy tour and lectures on the dis-used Mako-Reactor…they still had an hour or two to kill before returning to Edge, so the accompanying teachers allowed the teenagers to wander about the village for a while.

* * *

"Yeah, a drink…"

Jamie nodded his head as he said this to Selphie, who was entering a small shop, with the rest; the tiny establishment was already crowded, so he decided to stay outside as the rest went in…the seventeen-year-old leaned back against the wall and cast his crimson gaze around, taking in the scenery of the picturesque mountain village, bathed in the bright lighting that radiated down from the sun, high above in the clear blue sky, a few opaque clouds drifted lazily by as a crow cawed somewhere…then a movement caught his eye; there was a woman standing half-behind the corner of a house, eying him…though he couldn't gain a positive view of her, something about her shadowed appearance struck a chord and he started forward…but just as he did so, the woman turned and headed the other way.

"Hey, wait a sec!"

The next thing he knew, Jamie was running after her; something about that silhouetted female had commenced a nagging sensation in the back of his mind somewhere…but when the teenager turned the corner, the woman had disappeared…leaving no trace behind her.

"Jamie? What're you doing back here?"

Kearie's reddish-hazel eyes were looking up at him inquisitively as she handed him a can of Coke…he looked down the direction the woman had most probably run and then shrugged, turning back and half-laughing as he placed an arm around Kearie.

"Thought I saw something, must've been imagining it…"

But he then wondered why his girlfriend's trademark-hued irises resembled the colour of that strange woman's…and why was she gazing at him like she knew him? Then again…maybe she hadn't known him at all; with his red eyes and black hair (cut in the same fashion as Vincent's as a Turk), the youth did resemble his father very much…

* * *

One _long_ bus ride home and they were back in Edge…all of the teens yawned tiredly as they departed the bus; they were city kids and all that trekking and country air had aroused an intense need for the long lie-in of the next morning. As she felt an elbow make forceful contact with her ribcage, Kearie gasped slightly…then saw the culprit and the smug smile on the other girl's face; this was Robyn Karris; all hail the queen! She and Kearie had been bitching at each other since the days of preschool and when they'd entered their adolescence, things had only proceeded to get worse; no amount of detentions, suspensions, parental meetings or even counsellors seemed to have an impact on the fiery rivalry the two shared and it had exploded when, over six months ago, when Kearie had still been going out with Steven, Robyn had attempted to make a move on the blond…

With her short dark auburn hair and grey eyes, the girl was a looker, yet seemed happy in persistently attempting to take Kearie's men…she'd already tried to have a go with Jamie once.

"Watch where I'm going, Strife!"

"Watch yourself; you do enough of it in the mirror!"

And that was it, fight under way; Robyn was never the one to begin the arguments verbally; maybe she traded a snide remark or two, but Kearie just took things _way_ too personally and she possessed a razor sharp, lightening-fast tongue on her when even slightly provoked. As they heard her responding sharply to the comment, Selphie and the other's all turned and attempted to cool the situation before things got too heated as Robyn smirked and responded.

"Awwww look, Strife made a funny…suppose she has nothing else to do waiting for her Dad to come home…"

"C'mon Kearie, just walk away…"

Jamie tried to get a hold to her hand, but the black-haired girl snapped it out of his reach and kept her gaze deadlocked onto the other girl; nobody insulted her father; they had no idea how much he'd given up to care for her…nobody knew how much he did, least of all Robyn Karris.

"Don't you ever mention my father, Karris!"

"Oooh, I'll keep that in mind…but then again…we can't exactly mention your mother, when she's done a bunk…"

"C'mon, it's not worth it."

This time Jamie pulled her towards him and began walking away, half-steering the younger teenager away from a possible fight; he wasn't in the mood to be referee tonight, not when the streets were full of people on their way home from work.

"That's right Jamie, play the good boy…but we all know why that woman left…amazing isn't it; how she stayed and raised two children that weren't hers, yet ran when her own daughter was born? Then again, I'd run too if you were mine, Strife."

He had no time to grab her as his girlfriend froze and spun, anger burning at the accusation, then all that could be seen was a couple of young females laying into one another; kicking, scraping, hair-pulling…and curses that would clip a hedge. The class all looked at one another, then they came to their senses and dived in to stop the catfight…though that was a hell of a lot easier said than done as Kearie and Robyn maintained a fierce grip to the other. The Karris hit Selphie…whether unintentional or not, the Turk-daughter did not take well to having her lip split and made to join in with Kearie…only to hear running footsteps and hear a familiar voice.

"Hey, break it up, yo!"

Rude grabbed his boss's daughter, preventing her from participating in the fight as his partner began the meticulous and perilous task of disengaging the furious teenagers from each other; the two Turks were meant to be in work, but the ever-hyper Reno and his amazingly short attention span had decided to bunk off and go wandering about, only to have Tseng send Rude after him and the tall shade-wearing man had only just located his old friend when they'd spotted the scrapping duo, one of which they knew.

"Owww! Kearie let go, will ya?!"

Reno cringed as he was hit forcefully, but managed to get a hand around the girl's waist and swing her clear of the other…standing between the two and ceasing the physical quarrel.

* * *

The banging of the door, caused Cloud to look around, but whereas she normally headed straight for the kitchen, Kearie bypassed and stormed up to her room; _something was wrong_…For whatever reason, he didn't know, but the father knew something wasn't right and found himself instinctively climbing the flight of stair, brining with him the brown envelope he had received earlier that day, and then knocked on the door of his daughter's bedroom.

"What?"

He pushed the door open to find her sitting on the bed, knees drawn up to her chin and runners kicked off with what appeared to be a vengeance as they lay a good distance from the edge of her bed…but what struck him was her appearance; her dark hair was tossed and knotted as she ran a hairbrush through it and her lip was swollen, along with a scratch mark or two marring her right cheek.

"Kearie, what the hell happened?"

"Oh, we had fun in Nibelheim…but it was when we got back the fun really started…I got into a fight with that Karris bitch…"

"A fight…about what?"

When silence ensued, Cloud sat on the edge of her bed like he'd so often don when she was small, having suffered a particularly bad nightmare and he'd soothed her. When she looked at him next, there were tears streaming down her face and then spoke in a low voice.

"Did Mom leave because of me?"

"What?! What makes you think that?"

"She stayed for Denzel and Marlene…how come she left when I was born…how come she didn't want me-"

The teenage girl broke off as her voice cracked and she began crying; it was if Robyn's words had only now taken their horrible effect of planting the idea; Tifa _had_ stayed for her brother and sister and had left when she'd been born…Cloud felt a punch in his stomach as his daughter began to cry; how could she possibly thing that? With paternal protectiveness kicking into overdrive, he pulled Kearie towards him and hugged his daughter, only now really noticing how rapidly she'd grown up.

"Don't ever think that…your Mom loved you and nobody knows why she chose to leave…not even me. You were never to blame; when she was here, she adored you, Kearie…here; open this; it should cheer you up."

She pulled away from her father as he handed her a brown envelope; first thoughts being of school reports…_shit_! But when she opened it up it had absolutely nothing to do with her education; it was a licence reprisal for 7th Heaven, declaring the reinstating of the business.

"Dad…but…you said no."

"Yeah, but then Yuffie called everyone else and my phone's been overloaded and then Reeve called and started nagging me aswell…it'll need some fixing-up, but yeah, we're reopening-"

He was cut off as the Kearie, now beaming, leapt from where she sat and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging her father tightly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!!! I love you Daddy!"

**a/n- did u guys like this chptr? Plees review ppls as I spen a lot of time on this particular chappie!! C yas!! XxxxX**


	5. Preparations

**Author's Note;** I definitely left way too long between the last two chapters and I think I might have lost some reviewers because of that, but for the ones who have stuck by me; THANKS!! So now I'm trying to churn out good chappies at a regular basis, which is kinda hard when I have so many fics going on, but I'm gonna try, thank u ppls!! C yas!! XxxxX

* * *

"Don't you dare! Denzel!"

Kearie called out, half-laughing as her older brother shook the step ladder upon whose top rung she was precariously standing. Instinctively she kicked out and struck him in the shoulder, still-laughing. It was almost a month now since Cloud had announced the reopening and now that school was finished for the summer (praise the heavens!!) it was all hands on deck for the preparation of the pub before opening day next week.

"Hey, listen o this!"

Bobby called from the left somewhere as the AVALANCHE and Shinra-group filled room perked their ears at his voice. The lad had the _Gaia Reporter_ held in his hands and was reading the text of the front page.

"After almost sixteen years of closure, the once-favourite publican house of downtown Edge, _7__TH__ Heaven_, is set to reopen its long-barricaded doors next Friday as the Strife family announced last month. Consisting of father Cloud, twenty-six year old son, Denzel, twenty-four year old Marlene Wallace and sixteen-year-old Kearie Strife, the family have been praised for the decided reopening by the people of their city. After Meteor Fall, 7th Heaven was the first of its kind to be established in the still-developing Gaia, run then by Tifa Lockhart, later to be known as Tifa Strife…blah, blah, blah…it just goes on and on about Meteor-hold on, here's something! The youngest of the family, Kearie, is speculated to follow in her mother's footsteps and run the bar, and one can anticipate that the teenager will do a fine job at it; once again…Congratulations to the Strife family."

"Awww…did you read all that on your own, Shinra?"

Bobby grinned as he heard Jamie's smart comment emanating from the right of the room.

"No…your mother helped-shit!"

The next instant, the two teenage boys were running around, Jamie chasing Bobby for that smart retort as their parents looked on, slightly bemused at the pair. Selphie walked over and picked up the paper her boyfriend had been reading from.

"Cool…you look well in that picture, Kearie!"

As Jamie and Bobby continued their messing about, Kearie sat down on the rung of the ladder and looked at the paper as Selphie stood beneath her, indicating the large picture that had accompanied the text. She smiled as she saw it; there was her Dad, Denzel, Marlene and- standing in from of her father, with his arm on her shoulder- beamed a delighted Kearie Strife, long ebony tresses tied up in a rough, loose bun, showing off her trademark-hued irises.

* * *

"Someone's happy…"

Cloud smirked lightly as Vincent said this pointedly, whilst nodding his head towards Kearie, who was, incidentally, his goddaughter; the girl was sitting on the top rung of the ladder, Selphie and her talking animatedly…though she'd had a good childhood and had always been the girl in class who was always caught smiling; these last couple of weeks had seen Kearie in a whole new element.

"You think she'll ever come back?"

As his closest fiend queried this, Cloud merely shrugged his shoulders and picked up a box of Miller, heading down the steps of the store, halting on the first one and looking back, his Mako-glowing blue eyes hovering for a second over his daughter.

"Y'know what Vincent? For whatever reasons she left, I don't want to know; she missed out big-time. And to be honest…I've wondered that and beaten myself up about it for so long now…I just couldn't care anymore."

The smell of fresh paint was still slightly wafting from the bar-section of the building late that night when Shera, Yuffie and Elena reappeared with countless bags of piping, vinegar-scented chips, curries, fish and chicken…the trademark mix of salt and vinegar scents instantly caused the teenagers to look at one another and break out into delighted smiles; _chipper_!!!

"I call battered sausage!"

"Fine; I want a curry chip!"

Someone opened up a box of Miller and the night proceeded with full stomachs, laughs, alcohol-giddy teenagers, drunk adults and a side-splitting laughing session as a locked Reno graced them all with a slightly-slurred version of "_Ding_, _Dong_; _Sephiroth's Dead_!" with a 'yo' added every now and then as chips were flung every which way.

**a/n- did u like dis chptr? I wrote this in like fifteen minutes, so I hope it's not crappy, what u guys think?? XxxxX**


	6. Again?

**Author's Note;** Thanks for the great, great support with this fic people, means so, so, _so_ much to me! I know the last chapter was a slight disappointment and I hope this one allows me to redeem myself ppls!! XxxxxX

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to the amazingly-brilliant and sound "**_LovingCloudStrife777_**" heads up girl; she's the ultimate CloTi fan of all time and deserves a shout-out!! XxxxxxX

* * *

_Beep_-_beep_!

Her eyes opened easily at the shrill ring of the alarm clock, having being subconsciously anticipating the wake-up call. Kearie stared up at the ceiling of her room and blinked once or twice, allowing her reddish-hazel irises time to focus before pulling herself together and willing her feet to swing out over the side of the bed, shivering slightly as she threw the duvet off; there was no use in trying to cling to the little warmth she had…better to get it over and done with. The neon red of the alarm clock read 5.45am. Though an ungodly hour to most in Edge, the teenager had fast become used to it and, without turning on a light, padded her way to the bathroom, hammering on the door to her father's room as she did so; she didn't know if he had work or not, but if she had to be up this early, then so did he!

A quick, five-minute shower and the girl found herself to be retracing her steps, hair dripping water onto the ground as she shivered in the morning air, closing her room door behind her. A few minutes of fruitless searching before the lights were knocked on and her jeans were found to be on the floor in front of her. Kearie smirked at her own absent-mindedness and grinned all the wider as she heard the jingle-jangle of a few gil in the back pocket. A few more minutes of poking around, looking for one particular top and ending up knocking a stack of her clothes, only to find a rugby shirt she'd thought she'd lost weeks ago to be folded within. Half laughing, the teen pulled on the rugby shirt and set about grabbing her two runners and heading down the stairs. She almost walked into her father, on his way back from the bathroom, as she hopped on one foot, pulling on the other runner, whilst maintaining her balance on the landing.

"Oooops, sorry Dad!"

Down the stairs by six o'clock, unlock the front door, pull open the curtains and right all the chairs and stools, having been turned upside down the night before when she'd locked up the bar. Emptying the dishwasher beneath the counter and filling it up again with glasses that had been unable to fit in it last night…between emptying the second load, Kearie was in and out of the kitchen, filling the kettle and setting it to boil as she threw a couple of slices of bread into the toaster.

"I'm gonna kill Denzel!"

"Why?"

She looked over her shoulder as her father entered the kitchen, grabbing one of the slices of toast that had just popped up, half-intrigued as to why his daughter was stating her wish to murder her older brother…well, I did say _half_-intrigued…

"Ugh, Kearie…quit it!"

Cloud snapped his head backwards, wrinkling his nose as Kearie presented him with the open carton of milk…at least it _had_ been milk before it had turned sour during the night and seemingly set in the carton, thanks to a particular hazel-haired youth leaving it out of the fridge.

"Do we have anymore?"

The sixteen-year-old nodded her head as she rooted around in the fridge for a couple of minutes, finding a half-carton of cow juice in the back; at least it was still fresh!

"Gotta go, I'll probably be late tonight…"

"Be careful, Dad."

With a hastened kiss to his cheek and a slice of toast in his mouth, Cloud grabbed Fenrir's keys and headed out the door; wow, the pub sure did look alive compared to how it had looked the countless times he had walked through it over the years…fresh paint, new photographs on the walls and, well…7th Heaven was back.

* * *

"KFC?"

"Not even funny, Jamie!"

"Who said I was joking?- _Owww_! Quit it Selphie!"

The sounds of smart comments and Selphie thumping Jamie's arm alerted Kearie to her friends entering the pub at nine that morning. Marlene looked up as she heard the shouted abuse Jamie was now throwing at the Turk-daughter, whilst rubbing his arm; she'd been here since eight, helping out little sis with the bar.

"What's the problem?"

Selphie looked around at the question, shooting the Wutain Prince an icy glare as she did so.

"I'm trying to come up with a name for Spekel's chick, but this numbskulls are no use; Kearie, help me!"

Marlene only laughed as the girl looked pleadingly at her best friend. Spekel was the name of the mother Chocobo she owned and now the teen was trying to name the baby. Steven smiled maliciously, his blue eyes twinkling with malevolent delight as he voiced his own thoughts…stomach possibly gaining the better of him.

"I told ya; she should be called Drumsticks!"

"That's disgusting, Steven."

Kearie frowned as the blond flashed a knowing smirk, winking lightly.

"Nope, what's disgustin' is thinking of a tasty Chocobo sandwich, ya'll!"

Bobby and Jamie began laughing as Selphie clamped her hands over her ears in a bid to drown out the boy's remarks.

* * *

"So what's happening then, huh?"

Kearie looked up into the red irises of her boyfriend as he asked this, knowing what he was talking about as they stood against the wall of their school, feet having led the duo there as they walked about the city.

"We're going for dresses on Tuesday…last fitting or something like that, and Dad and your Dad are trying to calm Denzel down; he's seriously freaking out about the whole thing…"

"Yeah well, less than a week to go…pressure's on; god, I'm glad I'm a kid!"

She laughed as he stretched leisurely and yawned, black hair falling down over his eyes; yep, Jamie definitely took after his mother in his personality category…Robyn hadn't tried to make a move on him gain…though she did have a lovely little bald patch, compliments of the lad's girlfriend; don't fuck with the Strifes!

"So Selphie gonna call the Chocobo Drumsticks then?"

With an amused laugh, she pulled closer and gently brushed away the bangs of ebony and smirked, shaking her head lightly as Jamie's hand wrapped round her waist.

"No, I don't think she will…Jamie, you okay?"

Kearie looked worriedly to her boyfriend; his gaze was locked on a point behind her…almost on someone. The prince barely heard her for, on the other side of the vast square his vision had picked up on a flicker of movement in the corner of his eye; there was someone standing by the corner of one of the streets, in the shadows…but for some reason he knew her…but in an instant, she was gone; turned and disappeared the other way upon noticing that hauntingly familiar boy was gazing at her…just like in Nibelheim. A slight shake snapped him back to reality, with Kearie's hazel eyes to be looking at him worriedly. Pushing the thoughts to the back of his mind, the teen smirked handsomely and leaned down, kissing his girlfriend lightly.

"I'm fine…just a bit spazzy, that's all."

**a/n- did u like dis chptr ppls? More reviews means eve more chappies!! XxxxxX**


	7. Little Denzel gets married!

**Author's Note;** Awwwww, little Denzel's all growed-up now…(sniff-sniff) I promised myself I wouldn't cry! This chapter runs a bit long, but there was a lot to get into it…so I'm not gonna condense it cos I'll ruin it if I do! And I don't believe in cutting a chapter short for the sake of it- if it takes three or four pages to get across the topic, then it takes that long, no two ways about it!! XxxxxX

* * *

Newest shout-out just _has_ to go to "**NihilisticAmbition313**" who has been one of my truest supporters, not afraid to tell me when I'm veering off, and always there to give me some earthing; means a lot hun!! XxxxxX

* * *

A ringtone sounded from somewhere amidst the wild mess that was his room…fumbling around until his grasp found the small item; there it was! His hand closed over the mobile, eyes blinking focused as the crimson irises fixed on the name that was flashing on the small outer screen. With a still half-asleep frown of confusion, Jamie opened the flip phone and put it to his ear.

"Kearie?"

"**Get up now, Valentine**!"

That wasn't his girlfriend screeching down the line at him, but it was safe to assume Selphie was already up as she continued to rant away, even as he snapped the phone shut and suddenly remembered what day it was; shit! His parents should be up already!

* * *

"Mom, Dad, I don't care what's goin on in there; get up!"

With a groan of tiredness and sheer exhaustion, Yuffie rolled over in her husband's embrace, pushing him towards the edge of the bed whilst talking to him.

"Your turn Vincent, I wanted a girl…"

"I can goddamn hear you! I knew I was never wanted!"

With a smile on his face, possibly a little too malicious than it should be, Jamie knew exactly how to get his parents out of their room…it just took the right words, that's all. So, with an innocent and believably fearful voice, the teenager spoke again.

"Kearie just rang me…what's two blue lines on a pregnancy test mean- _whoa_, shit; thought that might get you up!"

His parents, Vincent and Yuffie Valentine, now stood in their doorway; another one like that and a heart attack wouldn't be too far away!

* * *

"Where's everyone else?"

"Ummm…Denzel's'; Dad's over there, aswell as Vincent and a most the men…Selphie, can you help me with this?"

Kearie looked over her shoulder, shooting her friend a pleading look as she failed to pull the zipper of the dress up fully yet again, it was Bobby asking her all the questions, one arm still in his sling; that was due to be taken off in another fortnight. Selphie smirked and made her way over, pulling up the zipper on the back of Kearie's dress.

"Smile yo!"

Thought of as a joke at first, now everyone could see the sense in having _Reno_ taping everything on the camcorder; he was fast enough to catch everything that was going on and had already been over to the other house and caught footage of the males, now it was time to cause trouble back here. Both Selphie and Kearie looked up and stuck their tongues out good-naturedly at the unruly Turk, laughing as Jamie almost tripped over one of Jason's toys, having just walked in the door.

"Sorry…c'mon you."

Kearie swiftly caught up her young nephew, as the little boy became more of a hazard to the many unknowing people walking around. The two-year-old merely laughed as his aunt swung him around, laughing. He was an adorable little baby, with his parents' brown coloured hair and the deepest hazel eyes you've ever seen.

"_Ahhh_! Goddamn it, Shera!"

Cid continued to curse foully as his wife accidentally sort of stabbed him with the pin of the buttonhole. Though it was barely heard as the bar began to fill up with more and more of AVALANCHE, Turks and teenagers all trying to get ready…with tempers fraying and tensions running high.

"Here, Cid!"

Marlene threw the blond a packet of plasters whilst he continued to rant away, an amused Reno catching it all on tape as he did so…oh, Gaia knew this would be a fun DVD to look back on when it was all over! As bodies ran every which way, trust Shera, Yuffie, Elena and Shalua to be sitting in a corner, photo albums spread out in front of them.

"Just sit and be good, Jason!"

The two-year-old simply continued to laugh as his father's little sister dumped him on a cushiony seat beside Reeve and Shalua's daughters; ten-year-old Hailey and four-year-old Jennifer. The girls were totally contrasting in their looks; Hailey had long, dark red hair with her father's brown eyes, whereas Jennifer had short hair, a little darker than her mother's and clear blue eyes…from what she'd heard, the little girl resembled her aunt, Shelke Rui, very much.

"Awww, love birds in the house, yo…"

Reno zoomed in with the camcorder on Kearie and Jamie…for a brief lull in the hectic atmosphere, the duo were sitting down a bit from the little kids, Jamie's arms around his girlfriend as she linked hers around his neck and kissed him in quite a lovey-dovey scene…not banking on Reno to catch it on film.

"Don't show my Dad that!"

"Hahaha, Jamie…you ever hear of castration, Buster Sword Style, yo?"

Out of sheer reflex, the lad hastily clamped his knees together, not doubting Kearie's Dad for a second; Sephiroth had and look where that had gotten him!

"Jason, put that down!"

The sixteen-year-old hastily got to her feet and managed to prise the glass from the toddler's hands, whilst lifting him up as she did so, before any damage could be done.

"Kearie, where's the goddamn painkillers girl?"

Barret called from the direction of the kitchen as the girl looked around, pulling Jamie to his feet and thrusting Jason into his arms.

"Look after him!"

In an instant she was gone…out of curiosity of what they were doing and not knowing what to do with a toddler, Jamie walked over to where his mother and the other women were huddled over the photo albums.

"Mom, what do I do with a baby?"

"As long as it has nothing to do with my Materia, I don't mind…"

The lad made to walk away with a light laugh, yet found himself to be staring at one particular photograph in the album the women were now looking at…recognition bells sounding in the back of his head as he held Jason with one arm and pointed the picture out to the women.

"Her, who's she?"

It was Shera who answered, looking up at the youth with a confused gaze, as though he had just asked an obvious question…the picture was of Cloud, Denzel and Marlene as children, a baby and a woman that struck him as overly-familiar.

"That's Kearie's Mum…Tifa-"

"Let's go y'all! Anyone wanting to make the wedding, now's the goddamn time!"

"C'mon…"

Next thing he knew, Kearie was by his side, grinning as Jason ran off to his mother, who looked beautiful in her white gown, hair loosely curled and cascading down her back in a hazel torrent, but Jamie only had eyes for his own girlfriend…in a pale blue bridesmaid's dress, identical to Marlene and Selphie's, her ebony locks curled and pinned up, showing off her face…a vision to be awed.

* * *

Over two hours of keeping the boys awake and entertaining the little kids present (including a bored Reno), not to mention how hot a day it had turned out, but other than that everything went off without a hitch…Denzel seemed to be fine as he stood at the top of the aisle, Cloud as best man and Vincent close by, the large church full of Edge civilians who, over the years, had come to know the young man and forge friendships with the various members who had saved the planet a whole lifetime ago. Posh, expensive outfits and overly-exaggerative feathery hats that adorned equally expensive hairstyles…the norm for any wedding; with every female trying to outdo the next in the uniqueness of their chosen ensemble.

The collective sigh as Kira had made her way up the dauntingly lengthy aisle, Kearie in front, with Marlene and Selphie flanking the rear of the small procession. Though an experienced ear could easily pick up on the vulture-like faint whispers as the old crooners saw the young Strife girl all grown up; _I was sure she'd show up for this_! _Maybe she is dead, after all_… Hold your head up high. Straighten your chin and keep walking; water off a duck's back…let it mean nothing to you. As she heard the latest hushed remark concerning her absent mother, Kearie just let it slide by convincing herself, this was Denzel and Kira's day…if she had her way, there would be a full-blown fight in the church, just like with Karris; if the youngest of the Strife family had one shortcoming, it was that she always took remarks _way_ too personally, usually leading her to delve into her rather dense vocabulary of swears and be the one to pick a fight rather than walking away…but no, not today. As the priest welcomed the numerous people, all sat down and bore witness to yet another of the youngsters growing up.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to bear witness to the Holy Matrimony of…"

* * *

7th Heaven remained closed that night, as the afters of the wedding was held at a local hotel on the other side of the city; it was time for a night off for everyone. The dresses had been splendid-looking in the church and in the photographs taken shortly afterwards, but teenage girls could only hack them for so long; as soon as they hit that function room, the two girls had made a beeline for the nearest bathroom, having brought extra clothes with them; cue the jeans and mini-skirts!

"What did you call it then?"

Kearie asked this as she walked back up the stairs with he best friend, arms linked together as they headed back for the brimming dance hall.

"Well, Bobby was all for the "Drumsticks" thing, but I just called her Hazel in the end; I had no other name!"

"I guess Jamie's "KFC" wasn't even a contender then, huh?"

The duo trailed off into giggling as they remembered the various names…god, they hoped them boys would never be allowed to name anything…be it a Chocobo or a dog! As a couple of individuals passed, Selphie narrowly avoided being tripped by little Jennifer, and then she spotted Bobby over by a far table, deciding to head over to her boyfriend.

"I'll see you in a while, kay?"

"Yeah, sure…tell Bobby to watch out for filing cabinets!"

"Will do!"

As Selphie departed, Kearie cast a glance around the room, locating her own boyfriend to be waiting at the bar, getting a couple of drinks. She walked up and ducked under his arm, standing in front of him and leaning back slightly. Jamie only smirked and put an arm around her, yawning noticeably.

"Awww…did I let Selphie wake you a little too early?"

"Haha, funny…you want anything?"

"Lemon Bacardi Breezer…here, I have some gil…"

"Nah, it's fine; you're the next round."

Kearie smiled as Jamie handed her the cold glass bottle and turned with his hands full, heading back down for the table where most of their parents were; he was sound like that, always buying her stuff. As they neared, nobody really took notice of the bottle in the sixteen-year-old's hand…age-limit laws on alcohol consumption were eighteen on Gaia…but, when it was a family do, with a celebration and drinking session, age didn't really matter; anyone from fifteen up could get plastered, maybe even younger, it depended on the parents allowing the teen to drink or not. (At least that's how it is in Ireland-I'm sixteen and my parents allow me drink, though I know American age-laws are like twenty-one…that's harsh lads!) Cloud's reckoning was at least if she was drinking where he could keep an eye on her, that was fine…but she'd be the one dealing with the hangover the next morning. Another aspect was the criticism present if you told the girl she couldn't drink…she _did_ run a pub after all. As he handed out the various different drinks, Jamie smirked widely.

"Happy hour next round; Kearie's paying!"

* * *

Hours wore by comfortably as the celebrating continued…a moment of entertainment had been a drinking competition between Cid and Reno…amazingly, Reno had won, but the duo had immediately headed for the nearest bathroom afterwards as their stomachs had completed a number of flips. Towards the end of the disco, the DJ slowed things down with a few more coupl-y songs. As she leaned against him, Kearie smiled happily, all memories of those hauntingly disrespectful whispers from the church forgotten.

"Jamie…"

"Hmmm?"

His chin was resting lightly upon the top of her head as he responded questioningly.

"I'm glad Steven got us together."

"Me too…"

His embrace became lovingly warmer as they moved in sync with the song, amidst the other couples of parents, Selphie and Bobby and Steven had found himself yet another new girl from Kira's side of the family…things were pretty good.

**a/n- did u like dis chapter?? More reviews means more chappies..._she's_ got to come into it sometime folks...XxxxxxX**


	8. Guess who's back?

**Author's Note;** Thank You ppls, for the rave reviews!!! Sorry about my becoming slower with updates, only I've been seriously neglecting my school work and I've decided now to put my work first, above my fanfics, sorry! And I finally got the actual FFVII game and am immersed in it at the moment!! In case of any confusion, this chapter starts where we left off-at the wedding and then progresses. Prob a bit short, but I like the ending...mwuahahahahah!!!! (Does that make me sound like Hojo??)

* * *

It was about three that morning and the celebrating was still at its height in the function room of that hotel…though one youth had walked out the back door for some fresh air, unbeknownst to anyone. The world seemed to be out of focus as the teenager squinted slightly, trying his best to get his co-ordination back on track…but some things were just beyond his control at this hour of the early morning…

"_Jamie_…_you're drunk_."

"_Nope_…_I'm half-drunk_…"

Selphie had laughed as he'd said this; it was true at least…but the fun would really start when the teenager faced his irate mother; she had told him not to come through that front door if he was locked…but no; he and Steven had just _had_ to have that last bet on who could drink a bottle the fastest, didn't they? And not only was he now slightly-stupefied, but the ebony-haired youth was ten gil out of pocket aswell…oh, the joys of gambling! Cid had jokingly raised the question of when Jamie would propose to Kearie, only spurring Yuffie to enquire about grandchildren…this served to cause Vincent and Cloud to choke on whatever they had been eating right then, coughing and spluttering excessively for a good ten plus minutes…

Angry, maybe at himself, but the headache already thumping at his brain wasn't helping at all…and then it began drizzling; great! As he slumped against the wall for a minute, the youth mentally ran through the problems he would encounter the next morning when he awoke; one, his mother would crucify him for getting drunk…two, he had to go back inside the function room, find Kearie and apologize as she had snapped at him earlier for some alcohol-fuelled ramblings that he couldn't quite remember…or maybe he didn't want to, but they'd had a small fight and now he was here trying to clear the alcohol from his head…and lastly, number three-

That last point was immediately lost as his red eyes fixed on someone at the end of the street; sobered-up in an instant, Jamie stood to his full height and watched as the overly-familiar woman disappeared behind a corner again…with his head killing him, Mammy Yuffie ready to murder her son and an immense amount of grovelling to his girlfriend, all to be completed the next morning, Jamie followed the woman, only to round the corner and spot her about twenty feet away, not even looking back as she heard the footsteps. The Prince took a breath and called after her, sick of constantly seeing her and gaining no amusement from knowing she was there whilst nobody else did.

"Run away again, see if I care! But at least have the decency to let them know you're alive, Tifa!"

As she turned around and locked gazes with him for an instant, the woman hastily looked past this hauntingly-familiar young man to where a shadow was seen approaching through the light from inside the bustling room. Jamie followed her gaze to see the silhouette behind him, with a sudden thought he looked back to where she had stood…only to find Tifa had disappeared.

"Jamie?"

He knew that voice and bit his tongue as Kearie walked up behind him and hugged him…then slapped him across the cheek, rather hard, her voice sharp.

"Valentine you idiot! Don't go walking off like that again!"

"Sorry Kearie…but at least I'm sober now, huh?"

With an amused shake of her head, she grabbed his hand and laughed as Jamie bent down, kissing her on the cheek as they walked back inside…but she didn't see him throwing the furtive glance back over his shoulder, towards the end of the street…

* * *

"Awww…they made up!"

Denzel laughed as he said it, two days later as life returned to normal…with the exception of a golden wedding band glistening upon the fourth finger of his left hand, whilst his blue eyes danced upon the dark purple hicky that marred her young neck. With an embarrassed blush creeping upon her cheeks, Kearie turned on her brother.

"Bite me, Denzel!"

"Looks like Jamie beat him to it, huh yo?"

She turned to see Reno standing in the doorway of the kitchen; he'd been giving a hand with the early deliveries and now that the lunch hour had approached, 7th Heaven was packed with the four Turks, AVALANCHE and her friends…they just came and went as they pleased, though right now, none of them were in the bar; they were throughout the house, watching television, helping with deliveries or just sleeping off hangovers on the couch.

Her cheeks now matching the brightness of Reno's hair, Kearie welcomed the bell above the door of the pub ringing as yet another customer entered. Aiming a kick at her brother and masterfully landing one at Reno's shin as she went, the sixteen-year-old picked up the crate of washed glasses and headed out into the bar, not looking over her shoulder as she did so, just trying to get the heavy crate from A to B in one go as Reno shouted abuse at her from the kitchen, whilst rubbing his shin.

"Just give me a sec and I'll be with you…"

The girl kept her back t the person as she skilfully began to stack the glasses back onto their shelves. As she picked up another one, Kearie threw a glance at the large mirror taking up the wall, checking who it was, normally a bit of small talk was pleasant with a drink if you knew the person…but no pointless small talk sprang to mind as reddish-hazel irises stared back at reddish-hazel irises…and the woman spoke, tears welling in her eyes as this girl…no, this young woman locked gazes with her reflection. The teenager then turned and faced this stranger as the older woman spoke.

"K…Kearie?"

The glass suddenly escaped her grip as countless pictures and photographs flashed through her mind…having no recollection of this woman…being too young, still in the early throws of infancy when she had departed, yet knowing her from stories, rumours and mere photographs.

The crash made as the pint glass shattered upon striking the hard ground made Denzel and Reno exchange glances and run into the bar section, wondering what had happened; Kearie never dropped glasses; Reno had even taken to nicknaming the teenager "Jinx", hoping one day his taunting would pay off and she'd drop one…

Denzel immediately froze in his tracks as he saw her…sixteen years and now she showed up. Taking the initiative and being the quickest, Reno knew exactly how to get everyone down here and now.

"Kearie's pregnant yo!"

Snapping out of her daze, Kearie looked around to see _everyone_ down in the bar section now and her eyes immediately found her father as he stared, shocked.

"Tifa?"

**a/n- did u like dis chapter? SHE'S BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. Reacting

**Author's Note;** WOW…..fucking wow! I had over ten reviews on the last chapter alone! Thank you peoples and I seriously hope I don't disappoint you with this one…C yas!! XxxxxxX

* * *

The impenetrable silence was deafening as everyone ceased their breathing, eyes mesmerised by the sudden appearance of this ghost from the past. The air hung _too_ heavy…too awkwardly-laden for the teenage girl as Robyn Karris' words flared to life within her head, accompanied by a growing anger as she stared at this woman…her mother, who opened her mouth, attempting to speak.

"I'm so sorr-"

"You're what, _**sorry**_? Save the bullshit!"

With the influence of a burning sensation deep within her chest, Kearie didn't know how to react; merely shouting her head off didn't seem good enough…not for sixteen years of absence, she wanted to tell this woman exactly how neglected…refused…even _guilty_ she had felt all her life. Those whispers may have just bounced off her facade, but their insinuations remained and festered deep within, undermining her confidence for so long now…making her think it was all her fault the woman had left…no, a shout wouldn't suffice; as Tifa tried to explain herself once more, Kearie just shook her head, angry tears springing to her eyes as she pointed a trembling finger in Bobby's direction…if she was going to say something, then she'd make sure it got the message across as clear as a Mako-crystal.

"I don't care if you're goddamn sorry! See him? His mom died when he was baby…and I wish I could say the same! You wasted your time coming back here, cos you're as dead to me as could be!"

As those lividly-enraged words echoed around 7th Heaven, the owner of them just brushed past everyone and exited into the street, tears now streaming down her cheeks and blurring her vision as she ran…not knowing where to, but just letting her feet lead her somewhere. Vincent then hastily leaned forward and spoke in his son's ear lowly as the girl disappeared out the door, leaving the room in a stunned, yet awkward silence as her hateful words stung deep.

"Go after her and make sure she's okay."

As Jamie then followed suit and walked out the door in pursuit of his girlfriend, the rest soon caught wind of the imminent confrontation that would take place, Elena being the first as she dragged Tseng out the door, grabbing Selphie as she did so and throwing a poignant glance at Rude and Reno.

"We'll talk to you tomorrow, Cloud."

As the family exited, followed by the tag-team of the remaining Turks, everyone else also fabricated excuses to leave, bidding their farewell to Cloud as the went, relieved to escape the icy silence that was fast-consuming the bar…even Marlene and Denzel, who had every right on Gaia to stay, also left, not willing to be caught in any possible cross-fire between their two parental figures.

As he turned his back on her, the long-lost woman felt her eyes welling…on how many occasions had she dreamed of setting her gaze upon his handsome features for just one moment? And now he was turning away…for all the right reasons this time.

"Cloud, say something…"

"I can hardly offer you a drink, can I ?!"

The one thing that hit Tifa harder than anything else was the bitter underlying tone to his voice…Cloud was angry and she'd never seen him like that; when they'd been together he'd never been like that. Then it struck a chord; _when_ they'd been together…well sixteen years changed people, and she hadn't anticipated this. Now the woman realized how stupid and naïve she'd been to think she could just waltz back into reality and slide into an everyday life…she'd abandoned her friends in AVALANCHE and her own family and now they weren't little kids anymore, and her friends weren't just friends; all the children were almost-grown teenagers and her friends were all formed into families and tight-knit groups, which Cloud seemed to be at the centre…she'd been there too, but now the handsome blond stood alone and was quite content to remain so. She looked up as she heard a phone opening and a heavy sigh as a small voice could be heard emanating from the mobile held up to Cloud's ear.

"_Hi_,_ Kearie here- get off my back Selphie_!_ – Anyways_,_ leave a message after the beep_!_See ya_!"

As the tone ended, the father spoke into his own black flip-phone, noticeable concern evident to be heard in his voice as he did so.

"Kearie…just ring me back when you get this message, please."

He then hung up and, casting a split-second glance in her direction, turned to Tifa, eerie demon-like SOLDIER eyes studying her as the imposing man spoke the one word he'd wanted to ask for so long.

"Why?"

* * *

"Kearie?"

Jamie looked around the old church, with its felled monolith of a pillar and large pool of water consuming the ground where floors had once bloomed so beautifully. There she was; sitting over by one of the walls, back to an old and splintered wooden pew, with her knees drawn up to her chin as she sobbed softly, he walked over slowly, crouching down in front of her.

"Kearie…why did you run away like that?"

She looked up at him, reddish-hazel eyes swimming as she wiped away the tears already staining her cheeks…to be honest, she had no idea how she had felt upon resting her gaze upon her own mother; it was all too confusing.

"She didn't want me when I was a baby…and now she thinks she can just skip back to Edge and'll be welcomed with open fucking arms!"

"But…how d'you know she thinks that?"

"Jamie, don't say you're on _her_ side-"

"I'm not, I'm not…it's just, she _is_ your Mom…and maybe you should hear her out before giving her the cold shoulder, that's all."

"What reasons could she have for leaving…besides that she didn't want me…and if she didn't want me as a baby, then why would she want me as a teenager-"

Jamie hugged her as she began to cry again; though she was popular and pretty, Kearie was still as self-conscious as any other kid and the insults from Robyn had been building up and festering…not to mention all the whispers he'd heard himself, at Denzel and Kira's wedding…and now she had this idea that she wasn't good enough firmly planted in her head; why couldn't she see herself like he saw her?

"Look Kearie; why the hell wouldn't she have wanted you? You're smart, popular, funny, sexy…and a hell of a friend _and_ girlfriend, so stop belittling yourself all the time; you're perfect the way you are!"

When she next looked up, the watering-trait to her irises had depleted as the tears had ceased and she was smiling gratefully, though maybe a little enjoyably.

"I thought you told Steven and Bobby you'd never say mushy stuff like that, hmmm?"

"Yeah well, I still owe Steven ten gil and Bobby's rich enough as it is without me paying out for this aswell…"

"Thanks, Jamie."

He smirked handsomely and kissed her lightly; maybe Vincent's trait of good advice had passed onto his son after all…After a few minutes of silence, Kearie spoke again, her voice now quiet a she did so.

"I ran because I was scared."

**a/n-did u like dis chapter???? More on Tifa in the next one-promise!! XxxxxxxX**


	10. Anger

**Author's Note;** Thanks a million for the rave reviews ppls, they mean so, so much to me!! The fact tht this fic has lasted 10 chapters really means a huge, huge lot to me!! I hope to continue for maybe even another ten...who knows? But plees review and tell me what ye think!! XxxxX Ummm...I included Kearie and Jamie in the end of this chapter as I wanted their actions to contrast in opposition to Cloud and Tifa's...tell me if it worked!! XxxxX

* * *

Shout-out to "**LovingCloudStrife777**"-Serena, ur so sound and don't even know it girl!! This chapter solely dedicated to her!!

* * *

"I ran because I was scared…"

To hear those words come from that mouth was like a dagger stabbing and twisting in deep…yet here he was, lecturing _her_, but the incredulous feeling of unbelieving just built up and up to the point where it couldn't help but overflow.

"What d'you mean you were goddamn "scared"? Tifa I've been scared for sixteen years; scared and guilty that maybe you were dead…or…or something. I haven't known what to think! You left me with a four-month-old baby to raise; if it wasn't for Yuffie, Elena, Shera and Shalua I'd be completely hopeless! I didn't know anything about telling her all the women stuff!"

Cloud cut off as he cast his Mako-blue gaze towards the window, only to see Yuffie ducking back down…with a sigh he walked over and pulled the curtains, taking out his phone again and getting the same reply as before; his daughter's answer tone.

"Kearie, please ring me back…"

He then hung up and placed the phone on the counter of the bar, contemplating what next to say as she just stood there as motionless as a mountain.

"What could you possibly have been scared about, Tifa, honestly?!"

"I…I got everything I ever wanted in my life…a house, thriving business, you and a family…that's what scared me, Cloud! How many years did I wish for them and then to be handed to me on a silver platter…I didn't know what I'd do if I lost it all!"

"Why the hell did you stay away all this long?"

"I only meant to go for a little while to straighten my head out and then…I heard you were looking for me and I hid and by the time I realized what I'd done…I…I didn't have the courage to come back…"

She diverted her tear-brimming eyes to the ground and let her cheeks burn bright red with horrible shame at the full realization of what she'd done; she'd told him years ago that running and abandoning those you cared for helped nobody…and she'd just become Gaia's biggest hypocrite.

"I looked all over the place…where'd you go?"

"Nibelheim-"

"I looked there; they told me they hadn't seen you at all."

"That's because I asked them to tell you that…I hid when you arrived-"

"Tifa! I spent weeks looking for you…I didn't know how to cope with a baby; you stood at that altar with me and said those words aswell…you swore to the heavens that you'd never leave me!"

Cloud pointed to the ceiling of the bar quite angrily to emphasize his point, shouting at the top of his lungs now…he was angry…he was hurt…and yet he was relieved? The blond sat on one of the high stools and held his head in his hands, not willing to let her see the sparkle of tears now present in his oceanic eyes…then spoke in a deadly serious voice.

"Get out."

Tifa blinked with surprise and attempted to lay a gentle hand on his shoulder, possibly to plead her case…but Cloud snapped his shoulder away with alarming force and stood, frame towering over her, face enraged as he pointed a trembling hand in the direction of the door, what looked like a tear raced down his right cheek as he roared at her.

"Tifa, get out of my house! Leave my family alone! Go! _**Now**_!"

She started backwards, frightened as she suddenly remembered the power he held as the admirable hero of the Jenova War…never had she felt threatened by Cloud before…but she did at this moment and hastily took her leave…tears streaming down her own cheeks as she heard him kick over a couple of stools in his rage.

* * *

As she sat in the church, in her boyfriend's embrace, Kearie looked up into his captivating ruby eyes, feeling something she hadn't felt for any of her other boyfriends…not even Steven. Jamie blinked with surprise as he felt her lips against his, and yet returned the kiss, running a hand through her black tresses as his tongue competed with hers for space…maybe it was fuelled by her anger at the strange woman who had suddenly returned to her life, but Kearie suddenly threw what caution she had to the wind as she slid her body closer to Jamie's…feeling her temperature rising as her clothes began to fell much too hot for her liking. Jamie broke the amazingly steamy kiss as he felt his girlfriend's hands begin to pull up his t-shirt…sure, he was a boy and he definitely wanted to…

"Kearie, are you sure you want to go all the way…with me?"

As his soft words whispered in her ear, Kearie could hear the rapid rate of his breathing pattern, there was another reason Jamie was different to the other boys; though he was obviously aroused, the lad still was considerate enough to not pressure her into it.

"I'm sure…"

One more tongue-tied kiss, then Jamie pulled off his shirt, leaning back and pulling his girlfriend with him as their tongues continued to battle for room…

**a/n- did u like this chapter? Plees review as a consider chapter 10 a milestone in all my fics. XxxxX**


	11. Happy

**Author's Note;** Thanks for the rave reviews ppls; it really does mean a lot!! Mwuahahah, only one person picked up and the underlying fact that Tifa left for reasons similar to Cloud's isolational facts in AC- this shout-out goes to the perceptive "**maniacm1990**"!! A great reviewer called "**DragonessWarrior**" asked me to make my chappies a little longer so I'm really trying hun! Oh yeah; "**Luneress**" is my girl and she better know it!! And you just has to love "**Bekas Strife**"!! Us Strifes have to stick together, huh hun? (Bekas is the crazy one in the family...lol!! Luvs ya hun!)

* * *

"She left about ten minutes ago…but I'm worried about him, Vince…he's been going mental in there…"

Yuffie looked up into her husband's eyes, concern exhibited quite clearly as she nodded towards the closed door of 7th Heaven. The reserved man looked to the door and then back to his wife, nodding his ebony head.

"I'll go in…try and find out if Jamie found Kearie."

Yuffie nodded as he walked towards the door, then pulled out her own mobile and began to ring her son, only to gain a reply from his answering tone…that boy always answered his phone; he was as bad as his father in that respect.

The inside of the bar was a mess when the wise Vincent Valentine entered; there were stools flung every which way and Cloud stood, his back against the wall, with his arms crossed across his chest, looking up as the closest of his friends entered.

"Yuffie enjoy the show, huh?"

"She's only worried, Cloud…"

"I wish everyone would fuck off and quit worrying about me!"

"Where's Tifa?"

The blond shrugged nonchalantly as he surveyed the wrecked room with a satisfied air before remembering Kearie…a pang of guilt hit him as he bent and began to straighten up the knocked seats and tables…where was she anyway?

"I told you; I couldn't care anymore."

"You should-"

The next thing Vincent knew, strong arms had slammed him up against the wall of the pub, angry Mako-glowing eyes glowering at him with a burning vengeance…his voice an angry growl so unlike the man.

"Why the hell should I? She didn't care when she walked out…she didn't care when she abandoned her family all those years ago and just comes skipping back in and expects everything to be fucking sunny all over again! That time is way past, Vincent…how the hell can we go back to what we were? _**How**_?!"

Cloud rammed him harder against the wall as he shouted the last word so loud that Yuffie looked up from texting Jamie outside…eying the door with a misgiving gaze. Vincent didn't attempt to stop the blond from shoving him; to the contrary, he merely stood there and took it, waiting until Cloud had fallen silent before making his answer heard.

"Simple; you _can't_ go back, ever…but you can make a new life. You've wondered for so long if she was dead and now you know she's not, what're you gonna do about it? Just because you can't accept her back, doesn't mean Kearie has to miss out on knowing her Mom for a second time…besides…Selphie and Kearie have one more year of school left and the summer holidays will be ending soon…d'you think Marlene can run this place on her own when she has a college degree in Biochemical science?"

Cloud released his friend…only now realizing he'd been taking his anger out on the man. The man thought for a minute, comprehending what his friend was asking of him.

* * *

Johnny looked around from clearing away the last of the plates in his diner…since Kearie had left the work load had increased, but 7th Heaven was thriving and he was happy for the girl and her father. He'd been at the wedding a few days ago…wow, little Denzel from the Plate had really grown up into a fine young man, now married and a father to an adorable little boy. As footsteps were heard quietly entering the diner, Johnny called over his shoulder as he swept up the last of the dirt that had accumulated on the floor throughout the day.

"Sorry, but we're closed…open again at seven in the morning."

"J…Johnny, I need somewhere to stay…"

He knew that voice and let the sweeping brush clatter to the floor as he turned and saw his childhood friend standing there…wine-coloured eyes swimming with shiny tears as her streaked cheeks bore witness to the fact that she'd just ceased sobbing. With that, her façade broke down and the tears began to flow yet again, Out of sympathy, the man walked over and let his old infatuation cry into his chest, until she ceased. He looked down at her and then spoke.

"You're back? You need to go see Cloud-"

"I did…he wants nothing to do with me…and I can't blame him."

As Johnny sat her down on one of the seats and set the kettle behind the counter to boil, he thought for a minute before speaking again.

"But Kearie…"

"She hates me."

"She's a teenager…they hate everyone…"

He trailed off as the door opened yet again and he began to tell whoever was entering that they were closed, but a half-laughing voice beat him to it as she stuck her head round the door.

"I know, I know "We're closed, open again at seven in the morning"…Sorry Johnny, but can I use your phone, mine's dead and Dad'll be wondering where I am- let me go Jamie!"

Kearie laughed all the louder as she pulled herself from her boyfriend's arms and walked into the diner, only now seeing the woman sitting at one of the tables…not even skipping a beat, the girl looked to her ex-boss and asked again as Jamie stood behind her.

"So can I use it?"

Johnny nodded and threw the portable phone to the girl, making it a point of nodding in the direction of her mother. Kearie paid no heed and dialled in the number…waiting for a few seconds before her father picked up.

"Dad, sorry for not calling back- phone's dead…I'll be home in a little while….yeah, Jamie's with me…see you."

As she threw back the phone and made to walk back out the door, Jamie nodded back over her shoulder, indicating the woman who had now stood and was looking at her with almost pleading eyes. Kearie looked back and remained stock still for a moment or two…

_Slap_!

Both the males cringed as the teen's hand made forceful contact with her mother's cheek, eyes ablaze with anger and betrayal as she looked up at the woman, hissing her remark in sheer hatred.

"You left us!"

* * *

Cloud and Vincent looked around as the door opened and the two renegade kids entered. Kearie had rang about twenty minutes ago and didn't look the happiest camper as she kissed her boyfriend lightly on the cheek and then bypassed the men and headed straight up to her room. Vincent exchanged a look with his friend that spoke a thousand words; "_Good luck_!" The man then walked out, his son behind him as Cloud sighed and pushed himself from against the wall…following his daughter's path up the stairs.

"Kearie?"

He pushed open her room door to find the girl sitting on her bed, crossed legged as a large photograph album was held on her lap and she flicked through the pages, not looking up as he entered, merely turning a page and speaking as she surveyed one of the images.

"Were you happy?"

Cloud sat on the end of her bed, back against the footboard as he spoke, eyeing the photos she was looking at…smiling lightly as he saw one of the Christmas before she was born…before they even found out Tifa was pregnant.

"Yeah…we were."

Kearie nodded and flicked on, then stopped as found yet another picture of the happy family of four; Tifa, Marlene, Denzel and her Dad. The doubt began to seep in again, but before she could say anything, her father had moved up to the top of the bed and was sitting alongside her. He took the album on held it on his own lap, flicking through it quite purposefully as she looked on inquisitively.

"Dad?"

"You were gonna ask if you were wanted again, well look how happy she looked there…"

Kearie looked to where her Dad pointed and with a sinking feeling in her chest she saw the wide beaming smiles n all four of them, before she was born. As she continued to look on, Cloud flicked forward again and found the picture he was looking for.

"Now tell me she doesn't look happy there…"

The sixteen-year-old broke out into captivating smile as she saw the photo her father was indicating; they were in the sitting room and Tifa was sitting in an armchair, Marlene and Denze standing by her with a laughing Cloud leaning over the back of the chair, looking down at his newborn daughter. But the happiest person in the frozen moment in time was the mother of the infant, whose eyes were flooded with maternal pride upon glancing down at her slumbering child…

**a/n- how did this chappie suit ye? Plees review ppls as it makes me happy and they're nice to get...(couldn't think of better reasons..lol!!)XxxxxX**


	12. Bitchy

**Author's Note;** Thanks for the great reviews, as always!! Anyways, I think I'll start off with a nice little Kearie-Cloud scene for all the daddy-daughter fans out there…XxxxxX

* * *

As her eyes studied the heart-warming photograph, Kearie leaned her head against her father's shoulder, the words merely springing forward from her lips…not even seeking her authorization before her voice was heard, as though someone else was speaking an not her.

"Dad…I've never had a Mom………if I let her be my Mom, won't I be taking you for granted?"

Cloud blinked and lowered the album back onto his lap, putting an arm protectively around his daughter's shoulders as he did so, shaking his spiky blond head.

"Listen to me Kearie; Tifa is your mother, she…she deserves a chance…and I'm not going anywhere."

The teenager began laughing rather spontaneously as he finished that statement and when the father raised an eyebrow in a questioning manner, the girl calmed down a bit and spoke.

"It's just…that sounded like it must have burnt your tongue!"

Cloud smiled and the decided it best to tell her now rather than the morning when she'd be in a different mood.

"Speaking of chances…seems school is coming round for you and Selphie again and Marlene'll be searching for a proper job soon…I was thinking about offering your mother the job of running 7th Heaven…"

The man braced himself and screwed his shut, expecting his daughter to unload an unmerciful earful his way…but the room remained silent as Kearie blushed slightly, looking rather guilty as her father looked to her.

"Ummm…you might wanna ask her _real_ nicely."

"Why?"

"I kinda hit her…"

This time it was Kearie's turn to screw her eyes shut and brace herself for an earful as her Dad looked at her, Mako-blue irises wide as he gave her an incredulous look.

"What d'you mean you hit her?"

"Well…she was at Johnny's when I walked in and asked to use the phone…and then Johnny tried to get me to talk to her, but I rang you and then went to go, but Jamie stopped me and I looked back and she was standing up and tried to say something, but I slapped her and…well…I was _really_ mad and I probably didn't mean it…"

"What did Tifa say?"

"I don't know…Jamie dragged me out before I could hit her again…"

Cloud sighed as he spoke his next words, knowing just how hypocritical they seemed as his daughter looked to him sheepishly…still looking very guilty, as though been caught with her hand well within the cookie jar.

"You need to talk with her and straighten things out-"

"Only if you do the same, Dad."

Kearie was suddenly deadly serious as she locked gazes with her father, willing to stare him down until he gave way; no fucking about, but they both needed to heed the other's advice…and knew it only too well.

* * *

"Cait Sith out of the bar, now!"

Kearie shouted this as she almost tripped over a certain black and white animatronic feline, whilst trying to carry a heavy box of bottles down into the store.

"Here, I'll take them…"

A light kiss to her cheek and Jamie had taken the box and headed down the stairs. Selphie then apparently materialized out of nowhere, whispering in her friend's ear quite malevolently.

"That's it, what's happened?"

"_Selphie_! Don't sneak up on people like that!"

Kearie practically jumped through the ceiling as her friend just appeared behind her. The other teenager didn't falter even once with her reply. Instead, her emerald irises remained deadlocked on her best friend as she asked her question.

"You and Jamie…you're suddenly all lovey-dovey…and it's starting to creep me out!"

Kearie laughed and, when Selphie continued to annoy her, she leaned forward and whispered in her friend's eager ear of what had transpired. The Turk-daughter's eyes grew wider as Kearie told her…and then she laughed, giving the other girl an incredulous look.

"Kearie Strife! In a church? Ooooh…you two are _so_ going to hell!"

"Shhhhh, Selphie!"

As the door opened and Cloud walked in, a familiar face following him, all her friends took it as their hint to leave and did so, with Selphie hitting Jamie around the back of the skull and also telling him of his one-way ticket to hell. The girl took a breath as she lowered down the remote control for the large television on the wall; not entirely trusting herself with it as her Dad skilfully vanished, leaving the two females alone in the bar.

* * *

"You've grown so much…"

"That's what happens in sixteen years!"

The comment jumped forward without volition…she hadn't meant for it to sound so sharp and acidic…so stabbing. Sighing and kicking herself, Kearie took a breath as she saw the hurt in the woman's eyes; she didn't want to bitch anymore, she was tired of it.

"I'm sorry…just in a mood…how's your cheek?"

Without even thinking about it, Tifa laughed and raised a hand to her cheek, which still smarted lightly as she did so, looking at the girl with her wine-hued irises.

"It's fine now…"

Smiling amusedly, despite herself, Kearie hoisted herself up onto the counter and sat there, taking in her mother's appearance, only now truly realizing how much she actually did resemble the woman. Tifa just couldn't believe this was the baby she had left all those years ago…that very night all her anxiety had bubbled to the surface and she had just not known how to handle it all, and had inexplicably found herself packing a small rucksack whilst Cloud had slept peacefully…her heart had broken clean in two that night as she had lightly kissed her husband's forehead and peeked in on Marlene and Denzel, before finally arriving in the nursery of the house and lingering over her daughter's cot longer than need be…then the baby had awoken and her mirroring gaze had looked up at her mother inquisitively as though inquiring an where the woman was leaving. Tifa had picked up a dummy (pacifier) and had placed it in the infant's mouth as she had let the tears stream relentlessly down her cheeks, watching as the tiny four-month-old had drifted off into a blissfully oblivious sleep.

"I'm sorry Kearie…I'm so sorry, I know it's probably too late and I know I've missed so much of your life…but please know that I'd erase it all if I could…"

The teenager hopped down from the counter and folded her arms across her chest, as though contemplating the heartfelt words to their extent, then answered in a slow, almost thoughtful voice.

"You weren't here and no amount of wishing is gonna change that, on your part or mine…but at least you're here now."

As Tifa looked to her questioningly, Kearie continued her talking, aware that this was probably the most intelligent thing she had ever come out with.

"I'm sick of being angry and bitchy…you missed out on sixteen years, but you're here now and I don't want to be motherless for another sixteen…"

As she saw the tear race down the woman's cheek, Kearie felt her feet suddenly operate on auto-pilot, and she was hugging her mother, unaware of how she had crossed the room, but she had and now the girl finally knew what a mother's love felt like…no longer would she question if she were wanted or not…now she was certain.

* * *

From where he watched by the slightly-open doorway, Cloud smirked, proud of his daughter for acting maturely about it, yet happy for Tifa at the same time…but the next task still remained daunting on his behalf, but he'd promised Kearie…now it was his turn to sort things out.

**a/n- did u guys like this chapter? A nice CloTi scene due next, or tell me what you want to see and I'll decide then, cos it's for you ppls I'm writing this, so don't hesitate to make suggestions people!! XxxxxxxxxxxX**


	13. Blind

**Author's Note;** Sorry bout the wait, but I was trying to make this an all-CloTi chapter, which I did in the end, so thanks for the requests every one!! C yas!! XxxxxxxxxX

* * *

He turned and attempted to walk away from the door, and permit his daughter and her mother a bit more privacy but as timely as ever, Kearie pulled away from Tifa and shot the doorway a poignant look as she did so.

"I don't know where you're going, but it better be in here…"

Cloud stopped in the hall as he heard the voice and shook his spikey head, flashing a slight grin as he turned and walked back towards the pub section of the building. As he entered the large and airy 7th Heaven, Cloud suddenly found his Mako-enhanced sight picking up on a brief glimpse of what appeared to be a hicky on the skin of his daughter's neck…for Jamie Valentine's sake it had better not be a love-bite, but then Kearie had passed him and had closed the door leading to the house section of the building.

With want of a better action, the imposing blond leaned back against the counter. As he did so, Tifa couldn't help but notice how his actions mirrored Kearie's…as she thought this, she became aware of the smile on her face, as did Cloud, who raised a blond eyebrow in her direction.

"Did I miss something?"

"It's just…you and Kearie are so alike…"

As he heard this, the father blinked once or twice at the thought; he and Kearie, alike? Not likely, as the girl was a lot more outspoken than her father, not to mention the complete opposite in looks…

"You done a great job raising her, Cloud…better than I ever could have…"

"If you'd stuck around, we would've seen."

His words from the previous night haunted him…the shouting, roaring at her to get out and leave his family alone…it had all settled in his conscience and now his damned bleeding-heart was on a major guilt-trip session…as if he needed to be all guilty again; talk about back to square one. Over coming the initial awkwardness, Cloud walked over to the padded seat that ran the length of the wall, sitting down with his back to the side-board of it and left foot pulled up to him as the other rested on the ground lightly, his blue eyes then found her wine-hued irises.

"You can sit, Tifa, it's not like I'm gonna bite."

Those words struck a chord within his own head; he didn't plan on biting anyway…Nodding lightly, she sat on the other end of the long seat and looked blankly into space for a silent couple of minutes, the quietness of which neither of them attempted to break until all their thoughts had been pretty much gathered.

"I was afraid I'd screw her up…"

Though he itched to inquire about this random statement from his childhood friend, Cloud bit his tongue hard and let her continue; he wanted so much to see it from her perspective…to have a reason to permit her back into his life, any reason.

Taking his silence as a sign to carry on, Tifa ran through her thoughts once more…striving to find the right way to say what she wanted to; it all seemed so simple in her mind, yet when it came to plain and simple English…well, that was where the lines of communication literally just went _splat_. Sighing as the right words seemingly vanished from her vocabulary, Tifa just spoke whatever came to her tongue the easiest.

"When I used to watch you feed her at night…I'd get so belittled; that was your first time around a baby and you were so good. I used to baby-sit when you left Nibelheim, but that was fine because you could always ring the parents if something were to happen, and give the baby back at the end of the night…but this was for real and whether you realized it or not, I'd get so jealous because you could quieten her when I couldn't, you could settle her down, get her off to sleep and I just felt like a failure…"

Cloud shook his head, no longer capable of biting his tongue for fear of biting clean through it; she was wrong, so wrong it actually astounded him.

"You were never a failure, never-"

"But I felt like one, Cloud! Zack and Aerith, you weren't to blame for their deaths, yet you felt responsible and that was all that mattered…you believed it."

He had to admit it; when she phrased it like that…he'd been so convinced he'd been to blame that it didn't matter what anyone else said, even Zack and Aerith themselves; he had seen himself as a murderer back then and had convinced himself…but it had never even crossed his mind that Tifa could feel that kind of confliction aswell…he'd always just assumed it was one of _his_ quirks. As she began speaking this time, Cloud noticed a weakening sensation in his chest as he looked to her…was his resistance being overcome?

"Remember when we were small and I decided to try and climb Mt. Nibel?"

"Mmmm hmmm, and the rest followed so far, then got shitless and left you…"

"Well not _everyone_ left me…"

For a brief second, their gazes locked and Tifa blushed somewhat as she diverted her reddish-hazel orbs away quickly, continuing on as she tried to illustrate her point.

"You found me after I fell from the rope bridge and you took me back to the village…and my Dad blamed you for the entire thing…look, what I'm trying to say is my Dad was way over-protective of me because of Mom dying…because I had no mother…I knew if I left, then you'd be just the same; I was terrified of messing my daughter up if I stayed, what if I had ruined her life? I knew you'd be a good father, but I didn't think I was cut out for being a Mom at all…and then I got all confused, I didn't know who to turn to and then I started picking fights with you for no reason all the time…the night I left was the worst night of my life…but I needed-"

"Some space…"

She looked towards him as he said it; it wasn't in a smart or cutting voice, to the contrary, Cloud spoke it in a low and thoughtful voice as he stared into space, eyes suddenly full of what appeared to be realization as he ran through everything that had just been said to him…able to match every aspect to an almost-identical happening of his own, then slowly looked up and locked gazes with her once more.

"I think…I finally understand why."

And in that instant, the last wall came crashing down and the resentment he had allowed to surface the previous night suddenly dissolved away in non-existence…now capable of seeing just how alike Tifa's predicament had been to his own…only she had been there for him and he hadn't; he'd been too preoccupied with his new infant daughter…maybe if he'd paid more attention to- no, enough second-guessing and 'ifs' and 'buts'…what's done is done and that's the simple truth about it.

Cloud then allowed for a shadow of a smirk to lighten his face as he leaned backwards, no more need to guard himself anymore, as he thought back over the early years, the grin on his face seemingly grew.

"When did we get so fucked-up, huh?"

"Must've been all the travelling…I don't know…"

As she sighed this, Cloud laughed lightly, the most unusual of images merely popping into his head from out of the sheer blue of distant memories, half-forgotten.

"Hey Tifa, d'you remember Barret in the sailor suit?"

A moment of slight confusion at the odd question before the image seemingly forced itself into her mind's eye and the memory replayed; on board the cargo ship from Junon to Costa Del Sol…was that many years ago now? As she laughed lightly, also remembering Red XIII attempting to pose as a human and his commenting on how difficult it was to stand on two feet whilst dancing about as if drunk, a slight glimmer caught her eye as the sunshine streamed through the window.

"Cloud…is that your wedding ring?"

She pointed to the golden band on the fourth finger of his left hand, to which the blond glanced and nodded his head, looking back up to her before answering.

"I swore I wouldn't take it off till I found out why you left…if you want, I can take it off now-"

He was cut off as he recognised a ring of an identical nature adorning the exact same finger on her left hand…shaking his head slightly, almost disbelievingly; sure, he had silently sworn not to take it off till he found out the reason for her departure, but never had Cloud imagined Tifa would've kept hers on all these years. Functioning almost on auto-pilot, the blond leaned forward and felt the strangely foreign, yet euphorically familiar sensation of her soft lips pressing against his as his tongue automatically requested entrance to the long-forbidden territory.

Tifa blinked at first with utter surprise, then seemingly melted as her eyes closed and she, too, leaned forward and linked her arms around his neck, feeling the old memory of his tongue begging for admission, Tifa parted her lips and revelled in long-forgotten taste of Cloud's tongue dancing beside hers…for a blissful few seconds of overdue-passion-fuelled tongue-tying all was still in the world, till a voice could be heard.

"Ugh! I'm blind, I'm blind!!"

She hadn't meant to walk in on such a scene, but Yuffie immediately recoiled out the door, with a wide grin on her face as all of AVALANCHE awaited outside; Kearie had wasted no time on texting Jamie, who had told his parents the message, Yuffie then having spread it to everyone…

**a/n- did u like this chapter???? Any things u wanna c in the nxt 1?**


	14. Unknowing

**Author's Note;** One thing to say ppls and I want you all to take it seriously; Thank You. I never expected this fic to get even two reviews and here I am so far with over eighty of the greatest reviews I could have asked for...thanks, it really does mean the world to me. XxxxxxXxxxxxX

* * *

In the space of a split-second, the bar room had been filled by the mass of joyous faces whom entered as soon as the instigating Mrs. Valentine had stumbled back outside, half-laughing, half-shouting of her apparently inflicted blindness.

"I knew Spikey'd have a brain!"

"Tifa, don't ever leave again!"

And, with Barret shouting all sorts of Spikey-related comments and Yuffie holding Tifa in a choking hug that would have made even Sephiroth think twice, Cloud allowed a wide smile to adorn his face as Kearie watched from where she'd walked back into the pub…some way or another, he was certain she had something to do with the Wutain Queen walking in on them, and for that he thanked his daughter endlessly…little had he known just how much he had truly missed his wife until she had suddenly popped back into his life, and just because he was conflicted at first, Cloud was pretty sure his head was screwed on tight this time around.

"Hey yo, is it true? Cloud's on a leash again?"

The telltale voice was heard as Reno walked into the bar backwards, hand pointing towards whom they could only assume was Rude walking behind him as they were never apart…and judging by the redhead's comment, it certainly was the imposing shade-wearing counterpart.

"Ahhh! Tifa's taken again, yo!"

* * *

"Only a month left till school…"

Selphie frowned as Bobby said this with a pleased air; the boys had been a level above she and Kearie and now they were free to get jobs, whilst the two females of the group had to return to school for their final year…and the summer holidays had literally flown by, what with Denzel getting married to Kira, Tifa turning up, Cloud now apparently back with his wife and Kearie and Jamie getting all serious, the fact of which Steven was extremely proud of, wanting to know if he should go professional with his match-making skills…the longest of the holidays had sped by abnormally fast, leaving them in a daze as to where the months had disappeared to; there was now possible way the aspect of returning to school was looming ahead already…

"Selphie!"

The sharp sound of hands clapping in front of her eyes alerted the Turk-daughter to the fact that she'd been absently staring into space…and was now jolted back to reality. Kearie laughed as her friend started slightly, then her emerald orbs looked up.

"C'mon, you gonna give me a hand or what?"

The younger girl motioned over her shoulder to where Jason was trying to get his crafty little hands on a tray of glasses. Kearie looked back to Selphie, then did a rapid double-take as her nephew continued to try and get those glasses, the sixteen-year-old abruptly turned on her heel and made it over to the table just in time to scoop up the baby, preventing the breakage of the dozen or so glasses. The two-year-old frowned and attempted to squirm from his aunt's grasp…blue eyes locking onto his next target as she passed.

"Nana…nana…"

Wow, it had been a little over a month-and-a-half ago now since she had suddenly popped back into their lives and in that space Tifa had filled a void Kearie hadn't even been aware had existed; a wife, mother, grandmother…the list went on. Though she had never contemplated him as unhappy, the teenager could definitely see the difference in her father now, in comparison to the Dad she had always known…he seemed so much happier and she was glad for that, he deserved it. Tifa smiled as Jason stretched his arms out to her, signalling he wanted away from Kearie and into her arms instead.

* * *

As she leaned over the loving cold seat of the toilet, Kearie cursed whatever she had eaten previously as it suddenly made an unwanted encore for quite the colourful show. She had been fine one minute, Marlene and she talking as the fore made a sandwich in the kitchen…then her eyes had caught sight of the sandwich and her stomach had just turned right over for no reason, to which Marlene and instantly noticed and now her older sister was standing outside the door, calling into her.

"Kearie, you okay?"

Suppose she was lucky it was just Marlene there; Cloud was out on a delivery for the WRO and Yuffie had finally enticed Tifa to go out shopping for a while, y'know; to catch up on all the girl/mammy stuff they had missed out over the years. The girl pushed herself to her feet and walked to the door, opening it and walking out…looking rather pasty as she did so.

"I'm fine…"

"Well you don't look it…you been near any Chocobos?"

"Nope."

"Take your medicine?"

"Mmmm hmmm…it's probably just a bug, that's all…"

Pity Marlene wasn't so convinced as her hazel irises studied her little sister over…wanting to find out why the girl seemed constantly tired recently. Without contemplating it, the rather brash inquiry had fallen between the two, via the eldest's tongue.

"Kearie…you and Jamie, did you two have sex?"

The saying "mouth hit the floor" made total and complete sense as Kearie gawped at her sister with startled eyes, to which Marlene held her stare, silently demanding an answer, as she most likely already knew it. With a sudden vivid red blush igniting her otherwise pale cheeks, Kearie nodded her head…eyes fixated on her toes as they absently scuffed the floor. Marlene was silent for a second or two as she contemplated her next query carefully.

"Listen sis…you're period this month, did it come?"

The sixteen-year-old blushed all the deeper as her sister asked this; Marlene had always been the one who had served as the person to inform the younger girl of all things womanly; puberty, boys, bras, periods; without a mom back then, the responsibility had fallen to Ms. Wallace.

"I don't know…they're never on time, it could just be late…"

"That's a chance we can't take…wait here for a sec hun…"

Marlene walked away and Kearie would hear her sister's feet walking towards the room she was inhabiting until she found a place of her own, then the teenager felt a sudden fear engulf her; why was Marlene asking all these questions?

* * *

She couldn't believe she had just done that…that very thing was something she'd always thought of as a grown-woman thing…Marlene had said the college Health Education classes had given a pack to every girl and she had just so happened to hang onto it. But why was still so scared as she sat on the edge of the bath, Marlene watching the clock for the few minutes to tick by till she could lift the cover of the pregnancy test and see one blue line; negative. It had to be negative…it was their first time, her first ever…there was no way; wasn't it said that you couldn't fall pregnant on your first time? But more so than that; she couldn't be pregnant, she was just a kid…and so was Jamie…oh, my God; Cloud would kill him if she was… The teenager shook her head as her feelings continued to mix up amongst themselves; she felt fear, denial, unready………but why? It wasn't as if she actually was pregnant; it was just a bug she had picked up and she'd be vomiting her guts up for the next couple of days, then be fine, go back to school as her Mom ran the bar, have fun messing with Selphie in class, come home, go out with Jamie and have kids when she was grown-up and married…why was she so scared when it was only a false alarm?

As the minutes ticked by, Marlene leaned forward, removed the cover and picked up the thin white stick…even though she knew she was in no way about to have a child, Kearie would hear the question reverberating within her head; pregnant…not pregnant?

But…she wasn't…she was only sixteen…she couldn't be…could she?

**a/n- did u like this chappie? Sorry if it's a kinda gliffie- still deciding if she is preggers or not...mwuahahahaha...XxxxxxxX**


	15. A Baby?

**Author's Note;** Ummm...thanks ppl. And thanks to "**NihilisticAmbition313**" I now know exactly where this plot is going and want to thank him; this fic wouldn't be half the story it is if it wasn't for his creative contributions; thank you Thomas!

* * *

The sound of sobbing was the heartbeat-skipping noise that greeted Tifa's ears as she walked through the front door of the empty 7th Heaven, Yuffie by her side as they had just returned from a productive day's shopping in Kalm, along with Shalua and Shera, who had returned home to their respective husbands. She and the now-Queen of Wutai exchanged perplexed glances as they both heard the sound and dropped their laden plastic shopping bags onto the floor, following the sobbing to the bathroom upstairs, where Denzel was found staring in the door of the small room, as Kearie was seen sitting on the floor against the bath, with Marlene hugging her little sister tightly…the crying was coming from the teenager, whose body was being wracked by the pitiful sobs.

"Marlene, what's happened?"

As Yuffie asked this, Tifa was already on her knees to the right of Kearie, the teenager instinctively turning and crying into her mother's chest as the woman wrapped her arms around her child. Marlene stood and shot Denzel, who'd only entered a few minutes prior to the women, a warning glance as she looked to Yuffie and held up the little white stick, Tifa also looking up as she rested her chin gently atop her daughter's crown. All eyes immediately picked up on the two blue lines visible in the little window on the ever-crucial pregnancy test.

"I'll kill him!"

And with that threat, Yuffie was gone and down the stairs, collecting her shopping; most probably on her way home to collar her son…or tell his father, who was also the girl's godfather…

"Dad's gonna kill me!"

As Kearie cried this, Tifa shook her head and held her tearful daughter closer, speaking words of comfort, though she knew Cloud wouldn't be too happy; she had no right to reprimand her daughter, only being present for less than two months of the girl's life so far.

"Shush…he's not honey…"

"He's gonna kill Jamie though-"

"Denzel!"

The young man cringed as a livid Marlene spun on him and gave him the most sever glare he had ever been dealt; if looks could kill he'd be dead and buried six feet below by now. But if he felt slightly angry that the teenage Valentine had impregnated his little sister, then how was Cloud going to react; Kearie was his pride and joy…the little baby of the Strife family.

* * *

"I'm not ready for this…I'm only a kid…oh, Dad is gonna kill him!"

It was a half-an-hour later and Tifa and Marlene had managed to entice Kearie into her room, where she was proceeding to totally freak-out as the whole magnitude of her predicament finally hit home; she was pregnant with Jamie's kid…she was a kid…she was gonna have a kid…she had another year of school left…she was a teenager with a life that was about to be taken away so suddenly.

"Kearie!"

A blur of mousy-brown hair and emerald eyes as the hyperactive Selphie Tilmitt raced into her best friend's bedroom and jumped on the bed, hugging her close as the girl relapsed into confused tears at the prospect of being a mother. Elena stood by the doorway, speaking in low tones with Marlene as Tifa stood and let the two best friends alone, nodding her head as Elena raised a blond eyebrow in a questioning manner. Denzel suddenly appeared behind the women and looked over their heads as his young son pulled at his hair, Kira also standing with the other three women.

"Heads-up; Dad's back from deliveries and on his way up…"

But, as everyone froze, Cloud appeared, cast a Mako-blue gaze in the doorway and smiled a warm fatherly smile as he saw his daughter's cheeks with their tear-streaks and puffy red eyes.

"Yuffie told me everything."

With that, he bypassed the room and walked to his own, where the First Tsurugi was patiently awaiting its wielder. Denzel thought for a minute, then cursed aloud and thrust Jason into Kira's arms as he headed for the bedroom where his father had walked, knowing what the man intended on doing.

* * *

"Dad, d'you think cutting that boy's balls off is gonna reverse this?"

" No…but it's gonna make me feel a whole lot damn better!"

"What about Kearie? She doesn't need you going around castrating her boyfriend; she needs you to sit and talk to her…besides, I think Vincent's gonna have Jamie taken care of…"

As Denzel said this, Cloud couldn't help but allow a malicious smirk to adorn his lips…but it was true; he needed to talk to his daughter before killing her boyfriend…

* * *

"You idiot! You testosterone-fuelled goddamn moron!"

Yuffie sat down and sighed and exasperated sigh as she ran out of insults to throw at her son, who merely stood stock-still in the centre of their kitchen…having only been informed of his work about twenty minutes ago…in which time his mother had achieved to call him every foul-mouthed name that existed under the sun of Gaia.

"I should call Cloud and tell him to come over here and…and…Jamie, what am I supposed to do with you?"

The lad just stood where he'd been rooted to, thoughts running through his mind at a rapid pace; it'd only been sex…sure, he loved Kearie…but a baby? That hadn't been part of the plan at all…none of it had detailed becoming a father…sure the Health Ed classes in school had warned of teenage pregnancy, but none of them actually told you how to handle it if it were to actually happen in real life.

"Are you even listening to me?!"

_**Slap**_!

Jamie suddenly felt his left cheek stinging intensely as his mother was seen to be standing before him, her own haze; eyes brimming with tears as she stared up at her tall son…anger was burning within Yuffie…and guilt and…worry? She was worried for her son and for her friend's daughter; they were only kids themselves…could they handle a baby? As the door opened and in walked the ever-imposing head of the Valentine family, Yuffie shook her head and just walked out; she was expecting Cloud to be knocking on her door any minute…

Before Jamie could even register what was taking place, his father had pinned him against the cupboard that housed the fridge, and the man was glaring at his own son…Vincent could understand how big a venture this would be for the teenage couple, but it was his son and he had to make one thing clear as Kearie was his goddaughter; Cloud had trusted him as her secondary guardian after the girl's own parents.

"Get this straight in your head, Jamie; Kearie's a good girl…if you attempt to run on her or do her any wrong, then I won't stop Cloud; I'll be right behind him with Cerberus fully loaded, understand?"

As his father's grip slackened, Jamie stood his ground and locked his own crimson gaze with that of the older male, independence and male rivalry flaring to life as he spoke in a low voice that seemed to be passed on through the Valentine men.

"Dad, you should know me better than that; I'm not gonna run on my girlfriend…I'm gonna take responsibility for what I've done."

Vincent nodded his head in his undertone manner and eyed his now almost adult son up and down; he and Yuffie had raised a fine young man.

**a/n did u like this chapter? Is there any suggestions out there for th sex of the baby? XxxxxxxxxxX**


	16. Thoughts

**Author's Note;** Okay ppls; thanks _seriosly_ for the amazing reviews! Thanks for everyone suggesting a sex for the baby (still tying to make up my mind, but I have an inclination towards one now...) anyways; just enjoy the read and let me know what ye thinks!! C yas!! XxxxxXxxxxX

* * *

"I didn't mean it…it was just…Dad, don't blame Jamie; it was my fault too!"

Kearie tried to start several more sentences but ran out of words each time…her wine-hued eyes belying the obvious fear, and now guilt she was feeling as she contemplated what was going to happen Jamie; why should he get the brunt of the blame when it was equally her fault aswell?

"But she's a damn kid!"

The teenager looked towards the doorway of her room as Cid's loud voice could be heard emanating from the hallway outside as someone told him of the situation; Shera was out there aswell; everyone had arrived shortly after as Tifa had spread the news…Barret hadn't been too impressed as Kearie was always a sort of niece to him. As Shera could be heard hissing at her husband to be quiet, Kearie then looked back to her father and shook her head lightly.

"I'm sorry, Dad…"

Though enraged, what could he do? What was done was done and there was no point denying that as his teenage daughter now sat before him, her own child developing within her impossibly-young womb and his best friend's son was the father…maybe it could be worse; she could have been with some boy he barely knew or liked, but at least he knew Jamie was a good lad, uncannily like his father.

"So I'm gonna be a Grandpa?"

As she looked up and gave a half-hearted smirk, Bobby and Steven could be heard shouting in unison a floor below as the door to the bar opened and someone walked in, flanked by his parents.

"Jamie in the house!"

Met by a few choice words from their third counterpart, Bobby and Steven immediately laid off on their smart comments to save them for yet another day when this whole predicament would seem funny. As he stood, Kearie grabbed her father's arm, making him look back around and down at her.

"Please don't blame him, Dad…"

Though torn between the prospect of reassuring his daughter's request or threatening his friend's son, Cloud stood against the wall, Tifa placing a light hand on his right bicep as Jamie walked past, eyes locked on his girlfriend as he entered. And then Kearie was standing, eyes full of tears yet again as she ran to him and cried into his chest.

"I'm sorry…"

Ignoring the numerous pairs of eyes that locked themselves onto him, Jamie wrapped his arms around Kearie's frame and gently rested his chin atop her crown, letting her cry as he hugged her…mentally kicking himself; if he was filled with trepidation about this whole thing, and she was a whole year younger than him, then she must be terrified.

"Hey, shush…don't be sorry; I'm not going anywhere."

Though he'd been planning to have an exchange of choice words later on with the teenager, Cloud put these thoughts to rest as he watched the lad comfort his distraught girlfriend; a baby would certainly shake things up immensely, not to mention drag up countless memories and raise many important questions…but although they were much too young, looking at the youthful couple now and having raised Kearie by himself, Cloud knew that she and Jamie would be able to handle it…and when they needed help, there was their families, friends and countless others willing to lend a hand.

* * *

"I knew she was looking fatter, yo- _oww_!"

Reno ducked as Selphie made to strike him another blow, not at all impressed by his slagging of her best friend. It was two days later, a Saturday, and the Turk-daughter was residing within the training hall of the Shinra building, having almost grown-up inside it along the years. Tseng was run off his feet with new Turks, as was Elena and Rude…Reno was _supposed_ to be training some newbies on Martial Arts, but he'd lost interest after the first two minutes and had found entertainment in annoying his goddaughter instead.

Selphie grinned as Reno raised his arms in defence, smirking and laughing as he did so; though officially her godfather, she had always viewed him as a type of older brother figure, possibly resulting from the fact that Reno's only father had ever been Tseng, who had assigned him from the Slums when he was barely a teen in order to get the lad out of some drug-related problems that included huge debts, lots of gil and a _severely_ pissed dealer.

"So then, where are they, yo?"

"Kearie has her first scan today, and Jamie's gone with her…they should be back soon though. You seen Bobby round?"

Reno flashed his trademark, almost arrogant smirk at the question, giving a little wink aswell, obviously finding something rather amusing.

"Awwww, you miss you're little boyfriend, huh? Ya should now by now, yo; always think contraception!"

With the aid of his lightening-fast, Mako-enhanced agility, the redhead skilfully shot to his feet and evaded yet another blow as Selphie began laughing at his comment; trust Reno to find a smart comment suitable for any situation. As the teenager sat back down and pretended to be pissed-off at him, the fastest of the Turks shrugged his shoulder and delved a hand into his pocket, searching for his cigarettes…then refrained with a triumphant smirk; for the last two days he'd had a bet running with Cid Highwind on who could last the longest without lighting up, they'd been equal up to now, but he'd heard the foul humour Cid was now in as he was hanging for a drag. The pot for the debt had started off at a measly fifteen gil, but with everyone's interest being alerted to the wager, all who wanted to see the outcome of the unusual bet had added his or her own amount to it; and, as it now stood, the pot had reached a nice two hundred and fifty gil at the last count.

"Ya little boyfriend had to go to a meeting with the president, yo; it should be over in about fifteen minutes though…tough luck, yo; ya stuck with me!"

Selphie merely laughed as the supposed-to-be working Reno sat down behind her and began to idly pick at his nails, quite aware that he was on the Shinra dime as he did so…for a big brother you couldn't get much better than Reno, that much was for sure.

* * *

At first it had just looked like a weather forecast of Gaia…but then, as the sonographer moved her scanning device a little lower on Kearie's flat and toned stomach, a slight "swooshing" sound became audible as the grainy image cleared somewhat…then the female doctor who was operating the ultrasound apparatus pointed to the centre of the screen, lightly tracing her fingernail around a particular spot.

"The swooshing is your baby's heartbeat…and here is your baby, everything looks just fine."

Unknowing how to truly react, Kearie felt her breath catch in her throat as Jamie's grip on her hand tightened slightly yet noticeably as his red irises remained fixed on the screen; trained to the exact some spot as her brownish orbs. After a few moments of silence, the middle-aged woman smiled at the young couple and printed out a few of the scans, giving them to the still-stunned duo; it was always nice to show a couple their first baby together…no matter how old they were.

"My apologies, did you want to know the sex?"

As she asked this, Kearie swung her legs out over the side of the bed upon which she'd been lying and glanced up at Jamie, who shrugged his shoulders in retaliation to her questioning look.

"You're choice; I don't mind as long as it's healthy…"

She smirked up at him and then, with a moment's thought, turned towards the kindly female who had performed the scan, shaking her ebony tresses with a smile.

"No…we'll wait and see; it'll be a surprise."

"Very well then."

As the young duo exited the room, the doctor chuckled lightly as she watched them go and heard the young man speaking as he draped an arm around his girlfriend's shoulder.

"A surprise…anymore of those and I don't think your Dad's gonna be too happy!"

* * *

"It still looks like the weather, yo!"

Selphie sighed and looked over Reno's shoulder, turning the small picture the other way in his hands…so as to show him the little human that's been photographed. Scrunching his brow in concentration the redhead sighed and handed the scan over to Cissnei, who immediately located the embryo and gasped with delight.

"It's a Valentine- definitely!"

Over the next hour or so, the remainder of their friends and family appeared at the training hall where they usually congregated, all keen to have a gawp at the priceless pictures…including a nicotine-depraved Cid, who even cracked a smile upon being presented with the grainy image of his friends' grandchild in its earliest stages.

"She said I'd be due around the fifteenth of May…"

"Hmmm…that's the exact same date Steven was supposed to be duo on…"

The blond raised his head as his mother, Shera, said this with a reminiscint air as she thought back to when she had been pregnant on her only child. The youth frowned, knowing his birthday to be the thirtieth of the same month.

"Then how come I was born on da 30th?"

"Cos you were a lazy child who didn't want to come out! I had to have a Caesarean section on you and that's why you're an only child; one was enough!"

As laughter rang around, Steven grumbling under his breath, Kearie felt fear bubbling within her; she'd never thought of all the things that could go wrong…sure, she'd been scared to think of having a baby that first night, but as the last two days had progressed and it became common knowledge of her pregnancy, the notion had settled on her and she was, in a way, becoming accustomed to the idea of being a mother…but now her thoughts flashed upon mis-carriages, still-births, C-sections, epidurals, labour pains; the sheer amount of things possible to go wrong was innumerable and for the first true time, she felt fear.

**a/n- did u like this chapter? Let me know what ye thinks guys!! XxxxxxXxxxxxX**


	17. Return to School

**Author's Note;** As always guys, a really huge and sincere thanks to all of ye; it does really mean that much to me...and second of all; thanks to Thomas (who know's who he is) for the shout-out and commendation on my prior writing to this chapter; u rule boi. C yas!! XxxxxxxxX

* * *

School had come around much too fast as the last fortnight since the Gaia-shaking discovery had, literally, flown past and Kearie found herself up, late yet again, on a Monday morning and frantically pulling on a pair of jeans as her school had no uniform…she did so in record speed, grabbing a Reebok hoody and making a mental not of how her jeans seemed to be fitting a bit tighter than usual…by now she was two months gone and the very first hint of the telltale bump was beginning to make its presence known as her normal teenage clothes began to feel that much more snugger.

Cloud looked over his shoulder as Kearie raced down the stairs, schoolbag on her back and blew through the kitchen, grabbing an apple from the bowl in the centre of the table and almost tripping over her ever-untied lacer as she did so. Out of reflex, he grabbed the copies on the table, knowing them to be her summer assignments.

"Homework!"

"Thanks Dad!"

A kiss on the cheek and half a laugh from his daughter as she rolled her eyes up to heaven, cursing her own forgetfulness yet again…it was just like those months ago when she'd been heading out for school and he'd been on his way to Kalm, where he'd met Reeve and Shalua…only differences being Denzel was now married, 7th Heaven was now a thriving business yet again, Tifa was no longer a whispered-about topic amidst the gossipers and his innocent little daughter that'd run out the same door all that time ago was now an expectant-mother…

* * *

"You're late, Ms. Strife."

A slight cringe as she shifted her heavy bag uncomfortably and turned to face the Maths teacher with an apologetic gaze as she spotted a free seat beside Selphie, bout five rows from the front.

"Sorry sir…Monday morning…"

As the teacher nodded his head and got on with the algebra on the board, Kearie sighed and walked down the aisle between the desks, heading for Selphie, only to spot Robyn Karris leaning over to one of her clone-like girlfriends, she could hear the purposefully-loud whisper as the girl spoke, wanting the entire class to "overhear" her comment.

"Monday morning…more like morning sickness- _owwww_! Watch it Strife!"

Kearie gasped aloud, her face a picture of innocent shock as she walked past, having struck the girl in the back of the head with the books in her hand, quite forcefully if the truth were told.

"Oooops, did I hit you?"

The angered grumbling from Robyn only served to supply Selphie with entertainment as Kearie sat down alongside her and feigned interest in the theorem that was displayed in scratchy handwriting on the board. After a couple of minutes of uneasiness, the younger of the two felt the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end…she could feel the eyes of her peers trained on top of her…all willing to question what their parents had told them was true; was she actually pregnant?

"Just ignore them; it's not worth it-"

"Interested in sharing your comment with the class, Ms. Tilmitt?"

Kearie smirked as Selphie cursed beneath her breath and stood as the teacher indicated to do so; this educator always had a knack for catching you when you were talking, and he loved exploiting it to the last…just a pity the Turk-daughter came with an attitude problem that was twice the size of Reno's; her big bro-figure had taught her well over the years

"Not really, sir."

"She was just asking Kearie what colour baby-gro would suit the baby, sir."

Not giving her actions a second thought, Selphie leaned forward over her desk and slapped Robyn round the back of the head maliciously, in retaliation for that supposed-to-be smart comment…earning her a lovely detention for that very evening.

* * *

It was an immeasurable relief when the bell tolled four o'clock and the doors opened unto freedom from the prison-like confines of the claustrophobic classrooms. The short walk home was plagued by the stares of every other person as they all glared rudely at the Strife girl; she had always seemed the good child, but the news of her being pregnant…it was disappointing. Kearie shifted her bag a bit more and cast a glance around; Selphie was back in school for her hour's detention and she hated the way _everyone_ was staring at her.

"Whore!"

A girl, whom she didn't even know, shouldered past her with deliberate force, causing Kearie to lose her balance and land on her butt with a painful jolt being sent up the extent of her spine, the girl walking on with a satisfied air.

"Kearie, are you alright honey?"

The teenager looked up into the concerned gaze of Elmyra Gainsborough, who aided the child to her feet. No, she wasn't alright; some bitch who she didn't even know the one aspect about had saw it fit to insult her and knock her to the ground…as if that other girl had known the very first thing about her! She dusted herself off and flashed a reassuring grin, before starting to walk home again.

"I'm fine, thanks…"

* * *

"You'd want to think of some soon!"

A frown as he tried to process this comment, along with all the other things people had been telling him all day, as Kearie was ion school and Jamie was free reign as a target for the grown-ups to aim their warning and advice to. He shook his ebony head and looked to the owner of the voice with an exasperate quastion.

"Fuck off; let me get used to the idea first, huh?"

"There's only seven months left…"

"That's plenty of time; I'm a kid, that's like a year to me!"

"Well it won't be a year when you have to get clothes, nappies (diapers), food, milk formula, bottles, sterilizers, toys-"

"Whoa, whoa, _whoa_! Alright; point goddamn taken!"

Jamie frowned as Marlene finished her debate with him; it had started by telling the almost-eighteen year-old that names for his and Kearie's baby would have to be picked out soon; talk about scary shit.

* * *

"Mom?"

"Hmmm?"

"Y'know when you were about to have me…well, were you scared?"

It was past ten o'clock that night and Kearie had ventured downstairs, having finished the majority of her homework, and finding her mother to be the only one home as Cloud was running a long delivery to Gongaga tonight. In an instant, Tifa had lost interest in whatever she'd been doing and her eyes were fixed on her daughter's slightly perplexed face.

"Not really…it was when you were born I started to feel…I don't know, useless I suppose,"

"But what about all the things that can go wrong? What if-"

She ran out of words as a sob strangled her voice; the teenager had spent the last hour or two silently debating this up in her room, but hadn't meant to just blurt it out like that…it had been bubbling up for a while now; Jamie knew how scared she was and he was constantly trying to reassure her of how things would turn out fine for them in the end.

"Kearie…c'mere…"

Tifa wrapped her arms around her daughter's frame as the girl let a couple of silent tears fall; nobody had thought of how confused she must feel, her body would go through an immense change not to mention the fact that she'd have to mature much more rapidly than any sixteen-year-old should ever have to…for every mother, be she old or impossibly-young, pregnancy was a different tact to deal with; some embraced it and did everything with envious, natural-ease, others followed books step-by-step…but for the rest it was a matter of _having_ to deal with it; like it or not, Kearie was pregnant and going to be a mother by the middle of upcoming May…she just had to learn everything she could in preparation until then.

**a/n- Did u like this chapter? I'm trying not to rush things ahead as that'd only ruin the plot; is there anything else people would like to see take place in the next chapter or the ones later? Tell me in a review or pm me lads!XxxxxxxX**


	18. Cursing & Kicking

**Author's Note;** I honestly don't know how to apologize for making you guys wait so long, but I got a major spell of Writer's Block and ended up staring at a blank Microsoft Word document for the guts of a week as I tried and tried to write, but Kearie and Jamie kept on ending up out of character" But after I posted the latest chapter of my "Orphans" fic I sat down at the laptop and just kept staring till I started typing an this is what I got, so let me know ppls!! C yas!! XxxxxxxxxX

* * *

Hey Thomas, I know you're reading this; I'm sure "Greener" will be fixed in no time!XxxxxxxxxxX _**NihilisticAmbition313**_ is soooo by boi and he better know it! EVIL!!

* * *

Kearie eyed the new stack of clothes that lay folded upon her bed and painstakingly took in the size that was illustrated on the label of the black jeans that she held in her hand, eying herself in the full-length mirror on the wall before her…she _had_ been a flexible size ten with curves in just the right places, not stick-thin as she could've definitely pinched an inch on her own waist, but she'd been happy with her weight and had always been proud of her healthy-looking physique…and now she eyed the waistband of the trendy jeans and then traced her eyes along her protruding hips that were visible behind the denim pants…there wasn't a hope in hell they'd fit her now and as she stared at her rapidly-swelling stomach, housing the now three-month-old foetus, Kearie hatefully picked up a size fourteen tracksuit, looking up as footsteps were heard and saw Jamie to be standing by the doorway to her room, raising one of his ebony eyebrows in a questioning manner as he sensed her bad mood.

"What's up?"

For whatever reasons, Kearie suddenly felt her cheeks flush red and an anger bubbled up with a severe vengeance as she eyed her boyfriend with an envious glare; he had gotten his fun out of their sex…and yet she was here with growing stomach and sore boobs…if God was a woman there would be a lot more pregnant men around!

"What's up? I'll tell you what's up, Valentine; I've gone _up_ two dress sizes cos you couldn't think to use a goddamn condom that's what's up!"

His red irises flashed with surprise as the seventeen-year-old backed up a couple of paces and kept his gaze tracked on his obviously-angry girlfriend as she pulled on the tracksuit; she didn't look that much fatter to him and what was the big deal with girls and their weight anyway? He couldn't fathom out why she was being so hostile to him al of a sudden…women always made such a big complaining matter out of pregnancy, but it couldn't possibly be as bad as they said; they always complained about periods and pregnancy relieved females of that for a whole nine months…if anything, Kearie should be thanking him, but Jamie had enough brains not to point this out to her as she sat on the edge of her bed and pulled on her runners…for some reason even unknown to himself, the lad allowed the comment to fall without even thinking about it.

"For the record, I remember asking you if you were sure you wanted to go all the way…and I wasn't exactly planning on having sex when I went after you, so forgive me if I didn't bring a whole pack of condoms _just in case_."

* * *

A string of foul curses, all aimed at Jamie, and then a few thumps and bangs probably aimed at the same target as the swears…Cid laughed to himself as he heard these noises emanating from upstairs and then footsteps running rapidly down the stairs as the young Mr. Valentine appeared with a livid red mark marring his left cheek and then two runners came flying from the hallway as did Kearie's enraged voice.

"You selfish bastard! Don't even think about touching me ever again or I'll personally lob your balls off!"

Jamie skilfully evaded the second of the thrown pair of Reebok Classics and breathed a sigh of relief as Kearie's feet were heard padding up the stairs again and her bedroom door slamming shut so hard that it made a couple of the pictures on the wall shake ever so slightly…and then the eyes of all his friends and family fell upon the dubious Jamie as he rubbed his now-throbbing cheek. He then shrugged his shoulders and spoke lowly.

"She said we're through…"

Cloud, who'd been smiling widely as he'd seen his daughter fire her runners at the lad, now frowned and shot Tifa a worried look…the woman merely nodded her head reassuringly as she knew what was going on; it happened all pregnant women at some stage or another…looking around the bar it was clear to see all the men looking extremely perplexed for the now apparently broken-up young couple…and yet none of the females, even down to Selphie, looked even in the slightest bit worried as the door was heard opening upstairs and Kearie tentatively appeared by the hallway into the house section and eyed her boyfriend with teary eyes.

Jamie just looked even more confused as Kearie ran to him and began to cry of how sorry she was and how stupid she'd been and that they weren't over…the lad merely looked about for an answer to Kearie's erratic behaviour, an answer that was given to him by none of the equally-unknowing males, but by Tifa herself who passed with a kindly smile to him.

"It's called a mood swing…trust me; you'll be used to them by the time the baby comes."

It was all he could do but to nod back as the men all glanced at each other in a fashion that suggested even they didn't know what was going on.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Jamie…"

Kearie spoke this the following night as they stood against the Meteor Monument in the centre of the city; her mother and Marlene had offered her the night off, allowing the soon-to-be teenage parents some time for just the two of them; it was important that Jamie and Kearie got some time to themselves as the baby would surely stress their youthful relationship to its extremities and the closer they grew now, the easier it would be when the infant was born.

"What're you sorry for?"

"For getting pregnant; we could be out being kids…or you could have another girlfriend…"

At the latter half of that explanation, Jamie furrowed his brow as he tilted her chin upwards; so as her wine-hued irises were locked with his crimson ones.

"Why would I be with another girl?"

"I don't know…maybe you didn't want to have a girlfriend like me…"

"What d'you mean like you?"

"You were the first boy I ever had sex with…I was virgin till then…and everyone says you can't get pregnant on your first time…but I did; there must be something up with me…"

As she heard the light chuckle fall from his mouth, Kearie shot him a persecuting look as she saw the smile on his lips, to which Jamie raised his hands in mock defence, half-afraid of another one of those mood-swings; it was amazing how many different moods she could go through in one day!

"I'm not taking the piss, Kearie; honestly…it's just…y'know Robyn?"

The sixteen-year-old wasn't entirely liking where this was going as Jamie had been going out with Robyn previously to hooking up with her, which was why Karris hated Kearie more than ever this year, but nonetheless she nodded her head in the affirmative…to which Jamie grinned all the wider as he continued.

"Well, she and I broke up cos her Dad found out I'd slept with her and, so as she wouldn't get into trouble, she feigned pregnancy and told her Dad I raped her…remember how Mom suddenly had to go back to Wutai for some "political issues" last year?"

Again Kearie nodded as she began to catch onto how big a conniving and cynical bitch Robyn Karris actually was…the more Jamie went on though; the more his smirk grew and grew…

"Well the political issue was a board of solicitors who had to defend me in court cos her Mom and Dad charged me with statuary rape…my parents knew I didn't rape her and I knew I was never that drunk but it went to court in Wutai so as nobody here would hear tell of it…twenty minutes and the case fell apart; Mom's solicitors ripped Karris' defence to bits when they ran a rape kit and she kept changing her story; I was cleared and Robyn's parents were forced to pay compensation to the Wutain throne…"

Kearie couldn't stop herself from laughing as she imagined her nemesis' face in the courtroom as her story fell to shreds; oh such a pity there was no video…the fun that could be had.

"But…what I'm trying to say is I don't care if you were a virgin before me and so what if you got pregnant? I'm not gonna hightail it and leave you' you're my girlfriend, Kearie, and you're gonna be the Mom of my kid…so quit worrying bout your weight and everything else; as long as you don't cry rape I'll stand by forever."

To get his point across, Jamie leaned down somewhat and planted a gentle kiss in her left cheek as his right hand hovered on her swollen stomach…only for it be hit, from within the confines of Kearie's womb. With a shocked gasp, the two locked gazes as Jamie retracted his hand involuntarily with Kearie laughing joyfully as her boyfriend spoke in a low, shocked voice, a faint glimmer of developing paternal pride shining brightly within the seventeen-year-old's delighted garnet irises.

"It kicked me…"

**a/n- "Awwwwwwwwwwwww...Jamie's all daddy-ish"...did ye like this chappie? C yas!! XxxxxxxxX**


	19. Baby Lost?

**Author's Note;** I'm seriously sorry bout the wait on this chapter guys, but the site went all screwy on me and it only fixed on Thursday and then my twin sis, Renolvr, just loved using the computer and I couldn't even get my arse onto the seat! C yas!! XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

* * *

"Damn girl…you sure are fat now, yo- _owww_!"

Reno clamped his hands over his ears as Selphie made to grab at him again, shooting her older brother figure a poignant look as he eyed Kearie, who was sitting on a seat in 7th Heaven with her boyfriend, who had his arms around her; the redhead had only been trying to make conversation as he'd just walked in the door…to have his ear clipped by an irate seventeen-year-old Turk-daughter.

As Selphie made to hit Reno, Kearie merely laughed and nodded her head in agreement with his comment; it was true. At four months now, the girl was noticeably pregnant as her womb became more and more swollen and the baby moved around so much more…at first it'd been like little butterflies in her gut, like when you were nervous…but then it had begun to get stronger and now she could feel every time the baby moved slightly and it just would not quit kicking her at her kidneys! Something had happened that night it had just been her and Jamie and the baby had kicked for the first time…something with key significance had transpired between the two teenage parents-to-be; for the first time since this whole unplanned ordeal had begun did it actually dawn on them that this _thing_ wasn't an inanimate object…it was a real, live human with a future ahead of it…it would grow up to be their child…for the very first time it truly sank in; they were going to be parents.

* * *

"Hey, wait up…I can't find my maths…"

Bobby sighed as his girlfriend, in all her hyperactive glory, raced around the Turk common room searching for her maths book and copy, flinging cushions from the sofas as she did so.

"Selphie…what's the big deal; you can look for it later."

The youth cringed as she spun on him and pointed an accusing finger his way, her emerald eyes fixing on his frame as he stood against the wall of the otherwise empty common room.

"Listen up, Shinra; just cos you have an entire multi-million gil company due to be passed onto you and you've finished school, doesn't mean I have; I spent ages doing that homework and I'm gonna find it!"

"Okay, okay; don't bite my head off…I'll give you a hand."

The gone seventeen-year-old pushed himself away from the wall and commenced to aid his girlfriend in the searching for her ever-elusive mathematical studies…anything for a quiet life. He found it a few minutes later beneath one of the cushions that now lay on the ground, and earning a delighted hug in return for his find.

"So, where're we going?"

Bobby rolled his eyes skyward as they exited onto the streets of Edge, for a second he had to think, having lost his train of thought in the process.

"Uhhh…7th Heaven; everyone's giving a hand with getting the new nursery ready."

At the mention of this, Selphie's eyes lit up noticeably; Kearie had asked her to be the godmother and now the Turk-daughter was more excited about the new arrival than anyone else.

* * *

It was almost eight o'clock when they arrived at the top of the side-street that ran adjacent to the bar and Selphie suddenly had a thought regarding her still being in school and her boyfriend not.

"Bobby…can you help me with my physics work?"

The telltale slate-grey eyes looked down as the owner of them flashed his handsome smirk down at her, whilst draping an arm around her shoulders and nodding his hazel-blond head.

"Yeah, no prob…"

That was one Selphie was envious of her boyfriend for; he was an out and out brain-box! Any subject that could be thrown his way, Bobby had most likely earned top grades in and one thing that severely annoyed her was the way physics was just another name for maths!

"Steven, don't you dare!"

Kearie laughed this as she ducked behind her father's form, knowing the pilot-son wouldn't dare throw paint at Cloud Strife…the nursery was just about done, but teenagers being easily-bored teenagers, had decided that pint had many different uses.

"Selphie, watch out!"

As Jamie called this, Selphie spun and was too quick for Steven; she had had a paint brush ready herself to strike him with. As they all fell about the place in stitches of laughter, their parents looked on with amused smirks evident on their faces…somehow it fitted for them to be like this; teenagers had an unusual knack for simply overlooking prominent points, like pregnancy, instead they just acted like normal and although their parents were incapable of such things, it had to be admired of the adolescants.

* * *

"Oh my God…you're not late!"

Kearie couldn't help but laugh, as Selphie looked to her with mock-amazement the following, Monday, morning. It was true though; for once in the history of her educational life, Kearie Strife _wasn_'_t_ late for the first class; she was early.

"Dad was heading off for Cosmo Canyon to visit Red and Bugenhagen, so I asked him to call last night…so I'm here. Y'know I wasn't aware our school was open before half-nine!"

As the Almighty passed in all her false glory, Kearie staggered forward a few steps, having been unmercifully shoved into the small of her back…four months ago she wouldn't have minded and let it pass, ready to kill Karris the next time they met, but now things were different; you'd think, knowing she so far gone, that Robyn would give it a rest with the crap, but now. And if Kearie was certain of one thing, it was she would kill this bitch if she harmed her child. As Selphie made to hurl a few words of abuse towards the cow, Kearie beat her to it, possibly being influenced by one of those mood-swings, or maybe this was her first taste of maternal protection…

"Give me a break, you cunt! Five more months and you can push me round all you like, so just knock it off!"

As the angry voice of the youngest Strife reverberated throughout the early confines of the school corridor, all within froze and locked their gaze on what would probably be another fight as Karris walked up to Kearie and they stood-nose-to-nose, one almost daring the other to make their first move…all were expecting Kearie to throw the first punch as would normally be par for the course, but she surprised them all.

"You know what; you're not worth it anymore…I've got bigger problems to deal with right now."

For the first time in her life, Kearie turned on her heel and walked away from a fight…it was just a pity that she heard Robyn's comeback; if it hadn't been for that maybe she wouldn't have frozen in her tracks.

"It's not my fault you couldn't keep your legs crossed…we all know Jamie probably raped you…"

Biting through your tongue didn't help in matters like this when you knew so much more than your opponent…how dare she accuse him of that?! Jamie would've never…he'd asked her if she was sure…and then the comment fell from her lips as she turned back around to face Karris with a slight smirk as all around listened intently.

"You jealous little bitch…the only reason you're still acting like this is because you know he didn't…just like I know he didn't rape _you_…"

The air within the hallway froze as all eyes pinned themselves to Robyn and Kearie…did the latter just say what they think she'd said? Robyn blinked in a shocked fashion in retaliation to that comment and croaked a reply.

"W…What are you talking about?"

"He told me, he told me everything; I would've just loved to see your face in that courtroom when you fell to pieces, and the money that had to paid to the Wutain throne…tell me, Robyn, when did you realize you were fucked up, huh? When the rape kit came back or when your pregnancy test was negative?"

As the silence thickened, all eyes now looked to each other; was it true, and how come they'd never heard of it? Everyone had known about Jamie and Robyn's relationship; she'd been adamant about being the next Princess of the nation of ninjas…for over thirteen months it had seemed likely until Jamie had abruptly broken it off and disappeared to Wutai for a little while and returned, not once saying another word to Robyn.

As she felt the numerous stares lingering over her, her cheeks flushed a furious red colour as Kearie stood before her; how could that bitch have Jamie? He was still hers…he just didn't know it yet and now she could never get back with him thanks to this little whore getting pregnant.

Selphie reacted first and leapt for Karris, but was a second too late as Robyn pushed Kearie with all her anger…the pregnant teen slammed hard into the lockers and fell to the ground, slightly disorientated.

"You evil bitch!"

A couple of the teachers arrived as they heard the commotion and the metalwork instructor, Mr. Hyrashi, had to grab the livid Selphie Tilmitt to prevent her killing Robyn, who was staring at Kearie in shock at what she'd done; she hadn't meant to push her that hard…

"Kearie, you alright?"

The Home Economics teacher, Ms. Reesha, bent down and looked the dazed girl in the eyes; she was a bit unfocused, as her head had hit the lockers rather forcefully. The teenager blinked a couple of times, clearing her vision of flashing little silver stars and then nodded her head lightly as her teacher helped her to her feet.

"Mmmm…I think s- _ahhh_!"

The pregnant sixteen-year-old crashed back to the ground, most terrifyingly, clutching her stomach as pain was etched out on her features…her heart raced; the baby wasn't moving and yet the pain was intense…had she lost her baby?

**a/n- what will become of the baby? Has she lost it? Sorry bout the cliffie ppls!! XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**


	20. To Heed A Warning?

**Author's Note;** Tá mé brón! Tá mé go an-brón ar seo!! My exams only finished up today; so here ye go, and I'm kinda a bit embarassed to say that this chapter was inspired by the great "_Macbeth_" by William Shakespear; we were studying it in English and I realized that having a villain with no background or empathetic aspects is pointless in the long run...

* * *

A white, sterilized room, rather reminiscint of a purely blank canvas upon which the outcome of an unborn child could be easily illustrated…but would that outcome be good or bad?

Everything was happening so fast; one minute she'd been in the school hallway, with teachers and friends all round, and now she was lying flat on a hospital bed with a consultant hovering over her swollen stomach, gel smoothed over it as the sonographer moved the scanning device over the bump, expert eyes scrutinizing the patchy screen…and then the young mother saw the female operator of the scan let a smile tug at the corners of her mouth in a relieved smile before she turned to the worried patient.

"Everything seems fine, Ms. Strife…what you experienced was a recoil; the baby felt you get hurt and instinctively curled up to the rear of the womb and remained still, that's why you felt no movement."

"And what about the pain?"

The middle-aged female doctor couldn't help but feel empathy for this young girl as she'd had four children herself and knew the first pregnancy was the most trying and, as the terrified hazel-red eyes looked up at her, she had the sense that this hadn't been the most easy-going pregnancy to date.

"The pain was caused by the baby's sudden movement to the rear of your womb as your body is accustomed to the embryo being in the centre, it was unsure how to comprehend your baby's change, so it came across as severe pain; it was just your body's way of informing you the baby had panicked…although I must warn you to take it easy; if your blood pressure climbs any higher you could place both the baby _and_ yourself at risk."

The woman trailed off and exited as numerous individuals appeared at the doorway; a woman she could only assume was this girl's mother by the similarities between their appearances, rushed forward to the bed, as did a young man with ebony hair and striking crimson eyes.

* * *

"Jamie?"

Robyn looked up as she heard the footsteps and saw the tall, imposing figure approaching up the street, for the young Prince of Wutai had text her and asked her to come here; it was the first exchange he'd chosen to have with her since the whole ordeal last year.

As he saw the hopeful glimmer in her grey eyes, Jamie stood still and stared down the foot or so that separated their heights, locking gazes with the girl that he'd once been in a serious relationship with…but that'd been a lifetime ago to him, for in the last couple of months the youngster had had to complete some rapid growing-up in order to prepare himself for the momentous task that would soon arrive; fatherhood.

Without him realizing it, Robyn had leaned upwards and attempted to place her lips against his…only for Jamie to shake his head and push her away from him, blood-hued irises flashing with indignant anger as he spoke through gritted teeth.

"Leave my girlfriend and baby alone…and stay the hell out of my way, Robyn!"

And then he was gone, back up the alley, leaving her in a slightly mortified stupor as she tried to comprehend what had taken place…where had things turned so bad? She and Kearie had once been the best of friends and the closest of pals…and then Selphie had come along a few years later, her parents having been living in Galbadia for a while and had decided to move back to Edge when their daughter had been around eight years of age. But then Robyn had met a group of girls who delighted in talking all things make-up and fashion and Kearie, being the tomboy she'd always been, much rathered hanging out with boys and going to her local Dojo, run by an old guy called Zangan, where she had learned her Martial Arts skills. The auburn-haired girl had lost count of the many times she'd attempted to include Kearie with her new group of friends, but those girls had wanted nothing to do with the young Strife and Robyn had preferred to one of the gang than to hold on to a straggler…and then Selphie had come along and she and Kearie had formed the most envious of friendships, but Robyn couldn't blame it on the Turk-daughter, as she'd abandoned Kearie a hell of a long time before Selphie had arrived on the scene…what kind of friend did that? Why was she suddenly feeling so remorseful all of a sudden; for years she and Kearie had feuded, with no concequences that preyed upon her mind…and yet, the face her once-upon-a-time-friend had made as she'd hit off those lockers, because she'd been pushed so savagely…and in that instant, Robyn Karris realized she hadn't just been shoving Kearie earlier and that'd what all the hype had been about; why the teachers had come running…why the ambulance had been called…the reason she was now suspended for the next week…and most of all; the reason that Jamie now hated the very sight of her.

Her mind began to replay upon all the times she'd spent, as an oblivious youngster, with her then best friend. There was a reason Selphie was so protective of Kearie; the black-haired girl was a year younger than anyone else in their year as her birthday fell in October and so the school had accepted her at the age of three when all the other children were four…and she'd been bullied when small because of being shorter and smaller than all the other kids…but Jamie, Steven and Bobby had easily put an end to that and, when she had met those boys, that was the pivitol moment when Kearie and Robyn had begun to grow apart from each other…for good.

And now Robyn Karris missed her childhood friend and longed to be able to sit and chat and watch television…but there was one problem; she wasn't an AVALANCHE child. It seemed simple to her offended attitude; you had to an AVALANCHE or Shinra kid to be a part of that group…Kearie had her parents, both of them being members of AVALANCHE…Bobby had his company-owning father…both of Jamie's parents were members of the rebel-group, his father also an ex-Turk…Selphie's mother and father were among the best of the Turks…and Steven's father was the ace-pilot of AVALANCHE. Plain and painstakingly simple really; you had to have membership of that group via heritage before you felt you fitted in…

But as she thought this with a bitter nod of her head, Robyn once again hovered upon the thought as to why she felt so guilty…and now what would happen in school; was she to heed Jamie's warning?

a/n- did u like this chapter? I was trying to get you to feel a bit sorry for Robyn, cos all bullies and bitches are just lonely at heart...

* * *

_**I'm doing a oneshot called "**YLU- Tifa's Departure**" it's gonna be based on the night Tifa left Cloud and the three kids and what was really going through her mind, so if ye have time, can ye take a look once I've posted it?**_

**_

* * *

_**

**If I don't update before Tuesday (but I probabaly will) _Happy Christmas_ to evryone and keep safe over the holidays! Don't drink too much, don't be bad; Santa's watching, don't get locked, don't do anything reckless- oh, wait; that's me! But I mean it; Have a good Christmas guys!!**


	21. Miracles

**Author's Note;** I wasn't planning on uploading so soon after the lat chapter, but I got in a big Christmassy mood and started to type on my Mam's laptop when I was babysitting last night...I was contemplating waiting until tomorrow or Christmas to post it, but then I decided not too as I'll probabaly be too busy and I may aswell post it early than late; so here's my gift to youu guys; Happy Christmas!! XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

* * *

"Jason, out of the way…"

Kearie laughed out loud as Kira called this to her young son, whilst trying to carry a large bundle of presents through into the sitting room of the 7th Heaven building. It had been two weeks now since the scare with the baby and Christmas had rolled round yet again as the weather had turned bitter and the red-coated man with his white beard and round stomach was set out in the window-displays of all the shops…little children were on their best behaviour tonight of all nights, for Santa Claus was set to make his way down their chimneys and leave them presents to be opened come morning.

It had been all fun in the Strife household as Tifa, Kira, Elena, Yuffie, Shera and all the other mothers had locked themselves in Cloud and Tifa's room to wrap the presents, only to discover their lack of crucial sellotape, dispatching the blond delivery boy to the nearest shop to buy some…it was only once Cloud had returned that Reno had moved, shedding light upon the fact he'd been sitting on top of the initial roll of sticky tape…Then Selphie had gained control of the remote control and switched the television to the music channel, finding the most Christmassy songs she possibly could…consisting of Slade and Band Aid, amidst many cheesy others…

"That's all of them…I think."

Kira hastily made a run for her troublesome toddler as he made to run off with one of the more accessible gifts from beneath the beautifully-decorated tree in the corner of the room, his aunt cutting him short as she blocked his escape route, but the little boy was cute in the way he ran through Auntie Kearie's legs, having noticed the way she wasn't able to run around anymore, or bend low.

"Jamie, catch him!"

Jason screamed in delight as the tall young man swept him from the floor and disengaged the wrapped gift from his small hands, pouting as the Prince spoke to him.

"Santa's watching…he won't come to bold boys…"

Being so young, the toddler's mind only really picked up on _Santa_ and _won_'_t_ _come_, but that was enough to put the little boy in a sulk as he folded his small arms and stared straight back into the crimson of Jamie's eyes, defiant as he spoke.

"Santa coming me!"

Kira shook her head as she watched the seventeen-year-old holding her and Denzel's son; in the last couple of weeks, when compared to the morning of the wedding when Kearie had dumped him with the baby, Jamie had really come along in leaps and bounds where children were involved…but he hadn't been all that impressed when his mother had announced he was expecting a little brother or sister; totally unplanned. Having gone through it first-hand, Jamie now knew full-well what was involved in the making of a baby…and to think his parents had- it just didn't bare actually trying to think about when you were expecting one of your own- ugh!

* * *

"And what do _you_ want for Christmas, hmmm?"

Cloud only smirked as his wife said this to him later that night, when a restless Kearie was in bed, having been tormented by the most peculiar cravings.

"I want what everyone wants; to know the names…"

It was true; everyone involved wanted to know the two names Kearie and Jamie had picked for their unborn child…but the teenagers weren't telling a single soul. It had been last Monday when Yuffie had revealed her unexpected secret; she was almost five months pregnant, apparently the baby had been growing at the top of her womb and had only now situated in the norm position; it was almost as of her noticeable bump had materialized overnight; Reno had had a lot of fun with that hypothesis…the news of this newest pregnancy had certainly been a shock to everyone, but most of all Jamie who was now expecting a baby sister, as the Queen of Wutai had decided to find out about the baby's ex, and she and Vincent had already chosen a name for the little girl; Ara Valentine (Yep, Ara from "DGS Revived" and I know she was older than Jamie then, but the roles are reversed, kay?) But all their family wanted to know was the name Kearie and Jamie had chosen, for they hadn't told anyone, not even their friends.

"I'm afraid miracles aren't on Santa's list this year…"

Cloud laughed as she said this to him, and then he found himself looking down into her trademark irises, like he had many a Christmas Eve ago. Tifa blinked as his hand rested on her cheek, taken-aback by the look in his Mako-shimmering blue eyes.

"I'm glad you came back…"

She looked away, guilt still festering within her for actually leaving all those years ago; nothing would ever make up for the entire lifetime she had missed out on and thanks to that, she had sixteen less years than she should have had with her daughter.

"Quit beating yourself up…"

"Now _that_ sounds familiar, huh?"

"Okay, so I deserved that; but, Tifa, I did quit beating myself up…maybe it's time you practiced what you preached?"

"Maybe it is…"

As she said in not quite the convincing voice, Cloud leaned forward and raised his eyebrows whilst nodding upwards at the jam of the doorway in which they were standing; hanging peacefully above them was the green leaves and white blossom of a well-placed sprig of mistletoe.

"I guess Kearie has a flare for Christmas decorating, huh?"

Tifa laughed as her husband said this, whilst leaning his forehead against hers as he smiled down at her. The woman felt her shoulder lightening and now understood what he had meant all those years ago, just before they had all fought Bahumet SIN…_I feel lighter_…_like I lost some weight_.

"I'm finished dilly-dallying…"

And with that, she stood up on her toes and placed her lips gently against his, as Cloud kissed her back…things were definitely full of unexpected surprises this Christmas, but the house seemed whole for once in sixteen years, and nothing could shatter that now, or ever.

* * *

"Here; it's a surprise."

Tifa blinked as her daughter handed her a sealed envelope, whilst she sat down on an armchair the next morning, Cloud sitting on the arm of the chair, his eyes looking to the envelope aswell as Kearie flashed her smirk and walked away, lowering herself to the ground where her little nephew was delighted with his set of Bob The Builder toys. The living room was full to bursting point as everyone seemingly congregated at the Strife household that morning, and as a result, all eyes within glued onto the envelope that was now gripped in Tifa's hand.

"Open it."

That was Jamie's voice as he stood above his pregnant girlfriend and nodded at the envelope, as if to suggest that he knew what was contained within its sealed confines. Now, with curiosity getting the better of him, Cloud reached down and took the envelope from his wife's hand as everyone gathered round the armchair they were sharing. A slight ripping noise was heard as the blond opened the paper and took out a Christmas card, his Mako-blue irises scanning upon his daughter's handwriting.

"_Happy Christmas_!_Here's a present we know you'll all love_;

_Nikki, or Kieran_…_XxxxxX_."

As the numerous sets of eye reading the card over Cloud's shoulder all shot to the smirking couple on the other side of the room, Tifa reached up and snapped the card from his hand and read it herself, laughing a few seconds later as she spoke in a joyful voice.

"I guess miracles were on the list after all!"

**a/n- did u like this chappie? Let me know what ye thinks and have a good Christmas everyone!! XxxxxxxxxxxxxX**


	22. Problems Arising

**Author's Note;** Ummmm...I'm afraid the end is in sight and I don't want it to be!!! The next chapter will be revealing the main twist in the plot (thank NihilisticAmbition313) and after that things'll move pretty rapidly but there are still a few chappies left...but only a few and that's the end of YLU...besides "Tifa's Departure" which I still have to post and may become a prequel...but I don't think there's gonna be a sequel...but I might change my mind...but I have no plot- so if there's any suggestions for a sequel plot out there, you know I'll only be too happy for them, but that's only if you want a sequel...if think the fic is okay where it ends then I won't do one...but if ye want one, any suggestions???

* * *

"Cloud...the phone..."

Crap! He'd thought by just ignoring it, the ringing noise would just disappear, but not now that Tifa had heard it aswell...so he leaned over her half-asleep frame and picked it up, answering in a voice that did nothing to hide his obvious tiredness... a few minutes of silence and he hung the phone back on its receiver and hastily shook his wife awake, standing from the bed as he did so.

"W...what's wrong?"

"Yuffie...she had the baby about an hour ago, c'mon; everyone's at the hospital!"

"She's beautiful...just beautiful; look Cloud..."

Tifa just smiled as held the new infant in her arms, looking over her shoulder at her husband who shook his head with one of his trademark enigmatic smirks as he spoke, all too aware of how women worked; if one had a baby, then the rest wanted one...first there had been Jamie, then Steven, and Bobby, then Elena had wanted one and along had come Selphie and finally Kearie had ended the trend, but it seemed as though it were about to blow up again...it was time to nip things in the bud this time round!

"Don't go getting all broody; we have enough as it is..."

As everyone laughed lightly at the comment, Kearie leaned back against her boyfriend, who was standing against the wall, smirking as Jamie's hand rested atop her now eight-month bump. Things hadn't been all that great lately; she'd been feeling tired all the time and generally pretty shitty...like a hangover every morning; so much so that Tifa had brought her for a check-up...but the scan showed nothing wrong with the baby and the blood tests were still being analysed.

"You okay?"

"Yeah...just tired, again. Your little sister is so adorable..."

"Tch! I woke up this morning in an empty house and had to ring Dad to find out where they were...do you know how hard it is to get him to answer a phone?"

The sixteen-year-old laughed at the exasperated tone of his voice and placed her hand in his free one, eyeing the beaming Yuffie with baby Ara, the new Princess to the throne of Wutai. She was gorgeous with her downy soft ebony locks and telltale crimson eyes of the Valentine lineage...the little infant would grown up, most probably, to be a master of firearms just like her father and older brother.

"That'll be us in another couple of weeks, Kearie..."

Jamie was looking at his beaming parents as he said this softly; they looked so happy...but his mom was beat, he could tell that by the way she was happily lying in the bed and watching; normally his mother was hyperactive and bouncing off the walls in search of Materia. In his mind's eye he could see himself in his father's place, holding a little bundle and beaming a fatherly smile as he looked down at his newborn child...and Kearie smiling serenely in the hospital bed.

"I know...you ready, Jamie?"

"As ready as I'll ever be...it'll be fine, Kearie; _we_'_ll_ be fine, trust me hun."

Her gentle grip on his hand tightened ever so slightly, yet noticeably as she whispered her response just loud enough for him to hear as their parents and friends cooed over baby Ara as she yawned.

"I do."

* * *

"So, are you gonna go with him, or what?"

Selphie frowned as Kearie asked her this the following Monday morning as they stood by the lockers in the school hallway, retrieving the books needed for the academic day that lay before them…Kearie had made a habit of actually being slightly early for school nowadays; in the past she had always been in about half-nine…but now the girl was always in before the first bell, maybe pregnancy did have its perks, after all.

"I kinda have to; I mean Bobby would go crazy if he had to go on his own...but then I have to get a dress and everything..."

The Turk-daughter, being the tomboy she was, shook her head as she caught her friend's maths book before it hit the ground; Kearie definitely wasn't able to bend down that far anymore...not with only a month left till her due date, time was pushing and the birth was fast-approaching. The youngest of the Strifes smiled as her friend handed her the renegade book and shoved it into her bag.

"Thanks, Selphie...I'll come with you on Saturday and I'm sure Mom, Kira and Marlene will come aswell; between us and your Mom, we'll find you a nice dress for this thing."

The seventeen-year-old of the pair nodded gratefully; Bobby had asked her to go to a formal with him; a huge posh do between Shinra and another couple of the up-and-coming businesses on Gaia. He didn't want to go alone and had almost pleaded with his headstrong girlfriend to accompany him and she had eventually agreed...albeit grudgingly.

"What do we have first?"

As Kearie asked her this, Selphie gave a smirk; that girl never could keep her timetables...it didn't matter how many of them she photocopied for her, Kearie had an unbeatable knack for losing the things without bother. It was only near the end of the year that she managed to memorize the timetable, only for it to be changed when they returned in September.

"Ummm...Biology; I think it's the reproductive system today."

At this, Kearie made a point of looking down at her massive stomach and raising one of her black eyebrows in a curious manner. Selphie followed her line of sight, bursting out laughing as she did so, catching onto her friend's drift as she eyed the swollen womb with an amused air at the prospect of having a double-class (period) on human reproduction

"I think I get an A in that department!"

This remark from Kearie earned even more laughs from Selphie as she shouldered her schoolbag, closed her locker, pocketed her keys and made to walk down the wide hallway...gaining a few curios looks from their classmates as she continued to laugh, before turning back to her friend.

"So, how's Jamie coping with a baby sister?"

At this, Kearie flashed a possibly malevolent smirk whilst shouldering her own bag and walking down the corridor, arm linked with her best friend as she spoke in an almost satisfied voice.

"Not well; Ara's had a chest infection and been crying non-stop, so Mom and Dad offered him our sofa, which he took...but I think Dad was standing at the top of the stairs all last night with the First Tsurugi!"

This only served to cause Selphie to elapse into another fit of giggling as they entered the Biology lab and took up their seats near the back of the class; things had been a lot quieter this year due to the three idiots, Steven, Bobby and Jamie having left...it was kind of a bit boring now. The lads had done well for themselves so far and were well on their way to entering adulthood; Steven was working with his Dad in manufacturing a new airship called the "_Highwind X_", Bobby was amongst the most intellectual and charismatic of company heirs out there and Jamie...Jamie had just submitted his request for Turk training, specializing in firearms as Vincent had passed Cerberus down to him and the youth had a deadly aim when the need arose; he had begun today...what a charmer in his uniform.

* * *

"Kearie, you okay?"

"Miss, can I use the toilet?"

The teacher nodded as the teen hastily disappeared out the door having looked rather pale in the back of the class. They'd only just begun the second period of human reproduction and for some reason she knew it wasn't of a weak stomach that Kearie was exiting; all the teachers had been told to expect the unexpected this far along in the girl's pregnancy...but still, it was worrying to see the haste with which the teenager had left.

"Selphie, go out and make sure she's alright."

The other girl nodded and walked to the door, exiting into the empty hall; all the other students being in class...it was mental when you went on the dag during class and hid in either the girl's bathroom or the dis-used sports gym...the place was so empty it just made you feel in the wrong.

"Kearie, you in here?"

The seventeen-year-old whistled absently as she entered the girl's toilets...instantly noticing the quietness of it as the automatic air refresher caused her to nearly jump out of her skin. She walked along the stalls and froze at the fifth out of the eight; she could see feet protruding from within the cubicle...feet that were adorned with a worn pair of Reebok Classics, the same pair that had been lobbed at Jamie's head during her first mood swing; Kearie's runners.

"Kearie! Open up, Kearie!"

"What's with the shouting, Tilmitt?"

The girl, with her sharp grey eyes and freshly-cut short auburn locks, immediately stopped herself short as she saw the desperate tears welling in Selphie's eyes as she hammered at the cubicle door...and then she looked down and saw the limp feet and...was that blood?

"Selphie...look..."

She looked downwards to where Robyn's finger was indicating, albeit trembling; there was blood on the ground…at eight months pregnant, any blood, no matter how large or small an amount was not a good sign.

"Karris, I know you hate me and you know I hate you, but ring an ambulance and then Jamie!"

She thrust her mobile phone into the other girl's hands and ran into the next cubicle as Robyn dialled the emergency services. Selphie eyed the toilet and then climbed up on top of the ceramic object, looking in over the thin separation; Kearie was lying on the floor and wasn't moving…the blood was emanating from beneath the skirt of her school uniform…with a painfully thumping heart, the Turk-daughter climbed over, unlocking th door of Kearie's cubicle before kneeling down alongside her friend and gentle shaking her, reverting to lightly slapping her cheeks in a bid to wake her up...but Kearie Strife was out for the count and completely listless.

"Jamie, I'm not ringing to piss you off! Kearie's collapsed in the girls' bathroom and there's something wrong with the baby- no, I'm not joking!"

With anger gaining the better of her, Selphie stood and took the phone from her arch nemesis and shouted down the line at her friend, with tears breaking free of her resilient hold.

"You thick fuck, she's not lying! Jamie, something's really wrong!"

There was an odd noise on the other end of the line as movement was heard and the next voice she heard was one of calmness of reassurance as he spoke in a bid to calm the girl.

"Selphie, tell me what's happened."

"Dad, I…I don't know; she asked to go out and the teacher told me to follow and then…Dad, there's blood and everything and she won't wake up!"

**a/n- did u like this chappie??? Like I said, any suggestions for a possible sequel as this will be ending soon...XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**


	23. Diognosis

**Author's Note;** I know I only posted chappie 22 lst night, but I just finished this chappie and decided to get this over and done with as I'll probably get a few angry flames from readers because of it...but could all flamers be aware that yes, I'm Irish and yes, I do have quite the extensive vocabulary of responsorial swears at my own disposal. So plees read and enjoy!!

* * *

Her father's reassuring voice as he spoke down the line to her…the noise of running footsteps up the corridor outside the bathroom as an ambulance's sirens could be heard tolling their harrowing noise from the street. People with the word _Paramedic_ wrote across their dark navy uniforms…these people pulled both her and Robyn away and the next thing Selphie knew, her best friend was nowhere to be seen…only the disturbing pool of blood remained on the floor, contrasting with the stark whiteness of the tiles. She didn't know how long had elapsed since they'd taken her away; the girl merely stood and stared into space with an element of shock as her peers and teachers appeared at the doorway, wanting to know what all the noise had been about…only to freeze as they saw Selphie and Robyn in the same room and the blood on the ground; first thoughts had been a fight because everyone knew the Turk-daughter would draw blood if she had to…but then they realized Kearie was nowhere to be seen…

"Selphie, is that you, yo?"

The teenager snapped her head around as the telltale voice was heard and his lanky frame emerged from the throng of shocked teachers and students; at this moment in time, her bog-bro figure was just the person she wanted.

"Reno…Kearie, the baby…what about Jamie?!"

"It's okay, it's okay; your Dad's at the hospital already yo, he took Jamie with him. Bobby's trying' to get out of a meeting…c'mon Selph, I'll take ya to the hospital."

* * *

"Yeah?"

He absently steered his trademark motorcycle along the road as he answered the phone, having seen Denzel's name flashing on the small external screen before opening the mobile; the father had a hell of a lot of deliveries to get through today and it surprised him his son was ringing, having known of his extensive log for the day.

"Dad, Tseng called; Kearie collapsed in school…there was blood…we're all at the hospital now; they think it's the baby."

"I'm on my way."

Cloud closed the phone and immediately swung Fenrir into a sidelong drag, making a u-turn and hearing the rubber of the tyres screech on the road surface as he speedily back-tracked the way he had come, fatherly protection flaring as the dread and trepidation began to mount.

* * *

White-coated individuals ran past as he entered the waiting room of the floor, only to have the entire vision of his comrades affront him; Cid was sitting on a seat near the back of the congregation, occasionally leaning his head out an open window to allow for the drag of a cigarette…Selphie was sleeping on a seat with her father's uniform jacket draped over her. It had taken him the better part of two hours to get here, even at the utter extent of Fenrir's engine…but things were a lot dire than initially thought as everyone seemed to share the same unknowing look, highlighting the fact that they too had no clue what was going on, least of all Jamie, who stood against one of the sterile-white painted walls with his gaze lowered. Cloud then looked to Yuffie and Vincent, seeing no baby in either of their arms.

"Elmyra took Ara for tonight, till we find out what's going on."

Vincent spoke as the door opened again and everyone looked up, hopeful of a news-harbinger in the form of a doctor, but it was Rufus and Bobby who entered, with Steven close on their heels.

"Hey, c'mere…"

Bobby hugged his girlfriend, who had awoken and was now looking rather tearful yet again. In his shirt and jeans, the lad was only fresh out of a meeting between Shinra's board of directors…they'd spent the last couple of hours trying to wrap things up since Tseng's phone call had alerted to them to the happenings at school.

And though he seemed the calmest of the lot, with Tifa clinging to her husband fearfully, his friends unknowing and his own parents looking rather perplexed, Jamie's heart was literally thumping in his chest as doctors continued to zoom past, not giving any of them the time of day, let alone any news on Kearie's well-being…the constant ignoring was almost too much to bear as the clock slowly crept forward and dusk seemed to sneak up on them as they all waited in that little cordoned off room, remaining indifferent and nonetheless clueless about the situation as the hours dragged by, with some of the congregation' members gaining a few winks, though very little as they looked up expectantly everytime a doctor whizzed past.

"There's a few coming now…"

Bobby yawned as Selphie said this and looked through the glass pane in the door, seeing an approaching throng of about five doctors wheeling something along the corridor towards their room. He then glanced at his watch, surprised at the fact that it was now almost midnight; how many hours had they been here now? And then the door opened and the small group of doctors hastily sped through and out through another door, but not before the faint cry of a baby was heard emanating from the cot they were wheeling, causing all heads to immediately snap up. And then a doctor entered and remained in the room, he didn't whiz past and out the other door; he hung his stethoscope around his neck and looked to the group, his eyes falling upon the unmistakable parents; the girl was the image of her mother and everyone in Edge knew of how Cloud had raised Kearie on his own.

"Mr and Mrs. Strife…if you would care to step out and allowing me to talk to you."

As Tifa made to move towards the doctor, Cloud maintained his arm around her waist and shook his head as he threw a glance at everyone else in the waiting room.

"No, we've all waited long enough; whatever you've to say to us can be said to everyone."

The middle-aged man made to protest, knowing the news he carried, and yet knew it was futile; all here present in the waiting room would have to be told and they were all this girl's family and deserved an explanation. With a sigh, he spoke whilst trying not to lock gazes with anyone.

"Very well, but firstly I must apologise on behalf of my medical team; you were kept in the dark for an especially long time as we were trying to diagnose your daughter's problem; the blood labs had to be contacted and her samples that were taken during her check-up last week were rushed through the testing screens…and we know have the results."

"Ehhh, ya mind either slowin' goddamn down or dumbin' it down; we don't all have degrees like y'all!"

Shera didn't even attempt to strike her husband for his brash attitude; there were more important things to be dealt with at this moment in time, other than Cid's undying rude language. Tifa merely clung to Cloud's muscled arm all the tighter as the doctor took a breath to speak again; Kearie hadn't been feeling well with a week or two now and she'd brought her for an unscheduled check-up appointment on Thursday last…why wasn't the doctor telling them it was just a false alarm, that Kearie could come home tonight and they'd be back here next month when her contractions began? She wanted to bring her daughter home…she wanted someone to tell her everything was alright and going to be fine, but nobody attempted to do so as the doctor began to speak again…the very words she didn't want to ever hear.

""I'm afraid the results weren't good…"

He continued to talk and talk but Tifa just zoned out as she heard the feared word that followed his last statement…everyone just listened as he continued on and on, finishing with reference to the group of medical staff that had wheeled the cot through.

"We had to perform an emergency-Caesarean section to save the baby's life…that was the infant that was just wheeled through here."

As a stunned silence threatened to consume them, Cloud spoke, albeit in a hollow voice that seemed so ill-suited to his imposing frame as he locked his eerie Mako-blue eyes with the gentle hazel of this doctor's…and yet the pleading sorrow evident in those Mako-tinted irises was heartbreaking to see in a grown man as his voice seemingly shook whilst asking the question.

"What do you mean _malignant_?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Strife…but Kearie has a rare type of Cancer; we've never seen it before…it's using her Circulatory system to travel and has already entered her Lymph system-"

A small whimper from Selphie momentarily drew the attention from the doctor; she and Kearie had only just covered the Lymph system in Biology class…it ran throughout the body, close to the vital organs…they'd also investigated the effect of the Lymph system being infected. Bobby draped an arm around her and let the seventeen-year-old cry into his chest as, with a heavy heart, the doctor delivered the rest of his news.

"Her collapsing in school was due to the baby's peril; the tumour was excerpting severe pressure upon the womb…in the midst of it all the foetus managed to get it's umbilical cord wrapped around it's neck, causing serious distress and lack of oxygen…this raised Kearie's blood pressure through the roof until she blacked-out…we knew nothing of this tumour all along due to its unusual position atop the womb; the baby's image was obscuring it from view…but the blood tests revealed the extent of the cancer in full; we removed the tumour but I'm afraid due to it's infecting of her Circulatory and Lymph systems, it has spread throughout her body…in effect the majority of her cells are turning cancerous. I'm sorry to say this, but there's nothing that can be done; even Chemo and Radiotherapy would have no effect at this late stage. My heartfelt apologies to have to tell you this, but the expected time left is eight to ten."

As his words reached them…they didn't really sink home, and wouldn't do so for another while as all their brains attempted comprehend what he'd just said…and yet Cloud's now near-mute voice managed to croak a rebuttal.

"Eight to ten months…is that all?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Strife…but it's not months; it's weeks."

**a/n- that's the main twist; wahttya think? XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**


	24. Hitting Home

**Author's Note;** First af all; I'm flattered by the amount of reviews for the last chapter, I didn't think I had that many people, and new readers, reading this fic...you've stuck by me for twenty-four chapters now so, in a waord guys; thanks.

Second of all; I just want to let poeple know about the SCBU (Special Care Baby Unit); I'm not pulling this out of my arse or making it up as I go along...when me and my twin were born we were ten weeks early and I think I weighed something like 2 and a quarter pounds but anyway; it's just to say I'm not making it up or anything, so plees enjoy the read!!

* * *

The ground seemingly came rushing up to meet her as her feet buckled and she crashed downwards, allowing the heart-wrenching sobs full reign over her entire body as the doctor's words only now seemingly made sense in her mind; Kearie…Cancer…terminal…

"Tifa…"

It was Denzel's wife, Kira, to kneel down and wrap her arms around the inconsolable woman; since her return all those months ago, the young mother had forged a strong relationship with her mother-in-law. Cloud's eyes were trained on his wife and yet he didn't see her at all; his whole world had just come crumbling down around him; Kearie was his little girl…his pride and joy…his…his absolute everything. After almost seventeen years of trials and tribulations, teaching her how to talk, walk…ride a bicycle…her first day at school; he still had the picture of the not-quite four-year-old Kearie in her seemingly tiny school uniform…the picture of her receiving her black belt in Karate at the local Dojo, where Zangan had trained her…why give him all those years if she was going to be taken away?

His crimson eyes blinked innumerable times but he was still trapped in this inescapable nightmare that had just sprung from out of nowhere. His worries this morning had been of arriving at the Shinra building on time for the beginning of his Turk-training…of how there was only four weeks left till the due date. And then Robyn had called on Selphie's phone and he'd neglected to believe her for justifiable reasons until Selphie had yelled down the line so loud even her father had heard it and taken control of the situation…but now, what kind of sick and twisted game was this?

"I am truly sorry to have had to tell you this."

And with those honest and heartfelt words, the doctor exited the tragic vacuum that had engulfed the waiting room. He'd had to tell countless people many differing fates and yet this one had, by far, been his most challenging; the sheer age of the girl…having just given birth…but to know that her family had only recently reunited and found each other; she and her mother getting their relationship back on track…it would remain the lowest point of his lengthy career and forever burn a gaping hole within his own conscience.

As Yuffie hugged an equally-sobbing Shera, Vincent looked around; never had he seen Cloud look like this, and to be blunt it was exactly how he was feeling…Kearie was his goddaughter…his son's girlfri- the garnet eyes blinked once or twice as a sudden thought struck; where _was_ Jamie? The near-eighteen year-old was nowhere to be seen, but nobody had seemed to notice his absence, being preoccupied as the doctor's words only now began hitting home with what they really meant; Selphie was crying hard into the chest of a stony-faced Bobby whilst Cid and Steven shared no smirks or smart comments…and nobody took notice of the father leaving the room either as he attempted to find out what had happened to his son's whereabouts.

* * *

"Jamie, wait!"

Vincent just about got through the doors of the elevator before they closed, having glimpsed his son through the narrowing opening as he rounded the corner of the hallway…he was angry; he didn't think Jamie would've run like that, he thought his own son would've stuck it in the waiting room.

"What the hell d'you think you're doing?"

"I don't know!"

Whatever anger that had burnt was immediately quelled as Jamie turned to face his father, eyes flooding as he shouted at him, leaving the man a bit taken-aback…only realizing that Jamie was still a kid; he may have done some serious growing-up in the last couple of months, but the lad was still a teenager and a confused one at that as he spoke in a cracking voice that belied how he felt.

"I don't know, Dad; I can't stay up there, not with everyone! I've just been told my girlfriend's gonna die…my baby was in distress…nobody's telling me anything and- and I just want to wake up from this nightmare!"

A sudden stomach-lurching jolt sent the two inhabitants of the elevator staggering as their balance was shot for an instant, resulting in the lights of the lift flickering for a second or two before deciding to stay alight. But the elevator didn't move again; it was stuck midway between floors, holding the two Valentine males captive inside as a signal was sent to the engineers of the hospital alerting them to the fact that the lift had stalled…but it would be a while before it was operational again.

With want of a better action, Jamie leaned back against the mirrored wall and allowed himself to sink to the floor as his father's eyes bore into him; he could remember being a little kid and having the same piercing gaze trained on him until he had told the truth about who had done what…the gaze was just too much to bear when you coupled it with his father's near-silence and before even a couple of minutes, the youth could hear himself talking as his chin rested atop his knees…his slow and sincere voice the only noise within the stationary elevator.

"We were looking forward to it, Dad, next month we were gonna be parents and that frightened me, but I wanted to be a father. Kearie has everything ready and…and- we were gonna be a happy family…just cruising along without a worry in the world and then everything came to shuddering stop; just like this fucking lift! And I've never felt sudden pain like that in my life…"

The last statement was spoken through clenched teeth as the lad's voice choked up completely and he buried his head in his folded arms…his shoulders shaking violently as a result of the noiseless sobs that now wracked his body, and Vincent could do nothing else besides lower himself to the ground beside his son and allow the boy to continue on- if he didn't deal with his emotions now, he would crack later.

* * *

"James Valentine?"

The nurse looked around as she called the name from the clipboard in her hands; she'd been just told of what news had been delivered to this tear-filled waiting room, and yet she still had a job to do…but nobody was answering her, just looking around in an expectant manner as if whom she was searching for wasn't there.

"Hold on, I'll call him."

Bobby kept one arm around his heavily-crying girlfriend as he reached into his pocket and extracted his mobile, typing in his friend's number and attempting to hit the dial button, only for the door to open and the missing Valentines to walk in, with the younger looking to the nurse, who nodded and indicated another door leading down yet another sterile corridor, all the way to the SCBU; Special Care Baby Unit. The lad followed all the way, not once looking back as his father's words echoed in his mind; they'd been stuck in that claustrophobic lift for almost a full hour and in that time all he'd done was let his rabid emotions have free reign and just as the elevator had begun moving again and the doors opened, had Vincent spoke.

"_You can only move forward_."

* * *

Complicated medical nonsense was thrown over and hitherto as the lad stood in this large room with incubators in every corner and small bundles inhabiting everyone; the poor mites had wires connected to them and everything…but one immediately caught his attention as it gave a cry from within the enclosed plastic incubator; the infant was so much smaller than the rest and covered in wires, monitors and countless drips; there was even an IV tube snaking it's way up his right nostril…but that nose was one he'd seen before and the shape of the cheekbones…even the slight definition of it's miniscule chin rang bells within the teenager's mind as a nurse led him to this very child.

"Mr. Valentine, meet your son. Did you have any names chosen?"

It was all the lad could do but to croak a reply as the tiny human turned it's head slightly and cracked open vivid crimson eyes, locking onto it's father's form in the big outside world beyond the transparent walls of the incubator.

"K…Kieran Valentine."

"That's nice…"

The kindly woman smiled slightly as she said this, whilst leaning downwards and taking a black ballpoint pen from the pocket on the breast of her uniform and writing this new person's name on the file that lay next to the incubator. He and Kearie had decided a long time ago that their baby would have the surname Valentine because, as Kearie had amusedly put it, if they didn't get married when older Cloud would chase him down…but he'd been happy with that, but now that future wasn't there anymore…it'd just dissipated in the snap of a finger.

"He's four weeks premature which is the reason for his size and weight; he's only four pounds, three ounces at the moment bu we hope to make good progress. He has some catching up to do as of yet, but considering the lack of oxygen and distress he suffered, Kieran is remarkably unscathed; we'll keep him in this unit for the next day or so just to monitor his progress and give Ms. Strife some time to recover herself-"

The Matron cut off as her beeper emitted it's loud alert tone…she then lifted it up and frowned slightly, then turned back to the tall young man who was still glancing in at his newborn son with dazed eyes.

"Ms. Strife is conscious and asking for you…if you like; he'll be due his first feed in about half-an-hour, if come here you can give it to him."

Jamie nodded his head weakly as he hastily attempted to memorize every aspect of his son before going to Kearie; how could he describe such a perfect thing to a certifiable extent? The tiny baby gave another little cry as his father disappeared out the door, almost indignant in the timing…as he heard it, the Prince of Wutai wanted so much to make a u-turn and go back to his child, his heart pulling in two directions and yet he knew he had to go see Kearie.

**a/n- what you guys think? I boy for Kearie and Jamie?**

**"YLU-Tifa's Departure" is posted and if you have the time to spare it'd mean a lot if you guys skimmed over it, thanks to all of you reading this fic! XxxxxxxxxxX**


	25. Facade

**Author's Note;** I'm so sorry for the wait with this peoples, but my internet has decided to act all bitchy and disconnects itself after a few minutes; I spent the last half-an-hour trying to connect and it's currently 3.04 Irish time (in the morning!!). But anyways, I'm not happy with this chapter, at all! I treid rewriting it and I'm still not happy, so flames are welcome, cos I don't even remotely like how this turned out, but it's all I could come up with.

btw- has anyone heard from "_**NihilisticAmbition313**_"? I haven't heard from him in ages and getting kinda a bit funny bout it now; if you're reading, then hit me up boy and let me know where you went for the last chappie!! Kas is kinda freaked out my evil boi!!

* * *

"She's still a bit groggy from the anaesthetic, but if you want to go in a few at a time, she should be fine…again, I'm sorry to have had to tell you this."

And with that, the same male doctor was gone, tears in his own eyes as he exited; no matter how many times he'd had deliver news like that, this time had undoubtedly been the most testing…

"Jamie; she wants to see you."

The youth felt his flooding eyes let loose one rebellious tear as Cloud spoke to him in a feigned voice…but one only had to hear the shaking quiver in the father's voice and see the reflective shimmer of the tears in his own blue eyes to know just how torn apart he was feeling as he instructed his daughter's boyfriend to go. His near eighteen-year-old head told him to stay put and let her family go into the room first, and yet his feet obeyed Cloud's order to it's extent as they functioned on autopilot, the pitying gazes of everyone upon him, and what was worse was the heavy hand Steven's father laid on his shoulder as he passed, for if Cid's eyes were watering then it truly was the most tragic of days.

The rain lashed forcefully against the seemingly black windows as he walked along the chillingly white ward towards the only door, a lonely roll of thunder did nothing to wake him from this nightmare as he turned towards the door of his girlfriend's room and pushed the door open, crossing the threshold in one footstep that seemed more like a gigantic leap to his still slow and shocked brain. A figure lay in the bed, half-propped up by pillows as she seemingly slept…looking at her you wouldn't think that her body was so ill, that most of her cells were turning cancerous and multiplying as the doctor had told them…at the worst, she looked maybe a bit pale.

"I always did hate needles…"

He looked up at her voice, having taken her listless form to be sleeping and yet her voice belied her condition as it cracked painfully as a result of the breathing tube being inserted down her throat during the Caesarean section. Without thinking, Jamie let loose half a smirk as his eyes refused to hold onto their tears, allowing for a couple to fall and race down his cheeks, forming streaks that disappeared as he quickly raised a sleeve and dried them.

"Jamie, I'm not dead yet, so quit the waterworks you soppy Turk…"

"So the doctors told you?"

The girl closed her eyes and nodded her head slowly…she'd awoken to find herself un-pregnant and in a hospital room, and then doctors had attempted to tell her family before her, so she'd called them every name under Gaia's sun until they told her…eight to ten…that one had really hit her hard, especially when she'd first interpreted the expectation as months…

"Your Mom's hysterical and your Dad's barely keeping it together…"

The lad trailed off as his voice choked up on the huge knot that was painfully forming in his throat the whole time; the look in Cloud's eyes had been that of a broken man. And then he saw her hazel-red irises flood with tears as she looked away from him, towards an empty cot that was in the corner of the large room. Kearie then spoke, her voice one full of anguish and longing amidst the pained hoarseness, finally understanding what it meant to be a mother.

"They took our baby away, Jamie…I don't even know if it's a boy or girl…and they told me I won't be able to see it till after I heal…but if I've only got such little time…"

As she trailed off into silent sobs, Jamie walked up to the bed and leaned down, stroking her hair with one hand as he kissed her cheek, talking in his low voice that made him seem so much like his father.

"We'll see about that; I'll be back in a little while, I promise."

* * *

"Hey Reno, you got a video on your mobile?"

"Ehhh, yeah…but-"

"Come with me."

Jamie walked straight past, grabbing the redhead by his impossibly-long ponytail and dragging him down the next corridor with him, not stopping until they had reached the SCBU; Special Care Baby Unit…earning many the startled and unknowing look from the congregation within the waiting room as they watched the wiry redhead and Turk-newbie disappear.

* * *

"Mom, please don't cry; I'm not gonna take this lying down; I'll fight it…you know I will."

Even Barret was seen to hastily wipe a welling tear away as the now fully-conscious Kearie said this in her defiant way; she was sitting up in the bed proclaiming of the doctor's naivety…sure, they might have science and expert diagnostic equipment, but they didn't have Kearie Strife's attitude; from what she could see, her family was giving up without a fight and she hated seeing them so sad, so if she just pretended this whole thing was only a mere phase, then maybe what time she had could be enjoyed somewhat…

"I knew you didn't look right this morning!"

Selphie hugged her friend, though not as tightly as usual due to the extensive operation the younger girl had just been through, but to see Selphie, of all people, with tears in her eyes was a new thing for Kearie…never in all their years of friendship had she seen her friend cry…Selphie was more or less the rock of the two; she was like a sister to her…the Turk-daughter had always stood up for her and fought bullies on her behalf even when asked not to…but all of her friends were like that; it'd been the three boys, Bobby, Steven and Jamie to fight off the bullies before Selphie's family had returned from Galbadia…

A resounding beep caused everyone to look up and for Selphie to pull away from her best friend, looking to the bedside locker where Kearie weakly leaned over and picked up her mobile phone, frowning as she read the alert message on the screen.

"_Accept Bluetooth from Reno_?"

With want of a better action, and possibly curiosity, the girl pressed accept and waited for this item to be sent fully as all within the room grew ever-curious and looked over her shoulder in a bid to see what was transpiring…and then a video took up the screen, accompanied by Reno's voice in the background as he held the phone still, aiming it at a young man she deftly recognised as her boyfriend, and then Jamie's voice could be heard as he held a bottle to a tiny infant's mouth, Reno zooming in on the father and child.

"Kearie, meet your son; Kieran…"

On cue, Reno zoomed in on the tiny baby, causing a collective delighted gasp from all within the room as they watched the screen, mesmerised by the video. Kearie could feel her heart-rate increasing as she studied her son; he had a fine layer of soft, downy hair, as ebony as coal and yet those eyes…those piercing garnet eyes were just so reminiscint of his father's and his grandfather aswell…he had Jamie's eyes and hair but his face, the nose, the cheeks and even to his tiny chin; he had the Strife characteristics out and out…and as everyone looked and cooed at the video it hit her in her gut that she was a mother, a mother that wouldn't even get to see her child's first birthday…but she couldn't show it as she stared down at her son's image, for if she wasn't strong, then what hope did her family have?

**a/n- like I said, I'm not a tiny bit happy with this chapter, so if you think it sucks, then I don't blame you and flame me!! C yas!! XxxxxxxxxxxxxX**


	26. Normality

**Author's Note;** Sorry bout the wait, turns out my internet isn't as fixed as I thought and now it's completely down, so all hail my ecdl teacher, Diane Hyde, for sneaking me out of my free periods to let use the school's broadband- she thinks I'll be an author someday, and she's so sound!! Let me know what ye thinks guys!! XxxxxxxxxxxX

* * *

For some reason the bar seemed hollow as they entered that night, having decided it best to report home and straighten things out for the next day before committing their parental selves to the hospital twenty-four/seven…but the two could do little more than absently stare into space and try to comprehend what they'd ever done so wrong as for their daughter to deserve this ultimate fate… 

"It's not fair…I only just got her back…"

The silence that had fallen for the last almost twenty minutes was broken by Tifa's quiet, cracking voice as she stated this to nobody in particular; just to the room itself, having forgotten her husband to be present in the living room with her…that comment wasn't followed by more talking, or even by additional silence; instead it was trailed by the sorrowful sobs of the mother losing control over her bubbling emotions; anger, confusion, guilt, sadness…and the most powerful; the want of taking the death sentence upon herself, just to give Kearie more time…she felt the question forming in her mind and burning there, letting it fall from her trembling lips, just as any mother would have if she were in this woman's heart-breaking situation.

"What did I do, Cloud? I left…and I know that but I'm back now…why does she have to be punished because of me?"

The last of the teary question was drowned out as she let herself loose into tremulous tears, sobbing as she felt her heart thumping painfully in her chest, overflowing with guilt as she contemplated her daughter's inevitable fate. Why was the girl being punished for her mother's actions? Because that was the confliction that was now tearing Tifa apart inside.

As though acting on auto-pilot, Cloud stood from where he'd been sitting on the arm of the sofa and walked over, leaning down and wrapping his muscled arms around her now-shaking frame, not saying a word, just doing what he was there for; to be there. He had two options at the moment and they consisted of giving in and breaking down as he so wanted to do, his heart literally screaming at him to do so; Kearie was his little girl and here he was, unable to squeeze out a single tear for her sake, as though her fate meant nothing; he should be in an angered stupor right now, not holding his sobbing wife to his chest…but option two had won him over long ago; he _could_ break down and let his feelings and raging emotions consume him, as he should…but if Tifa was like this, then one of them needed to be the rock; if he couldn't cry then she could…for both of them. The blond had come to this conclusion just before exiting his daughter's hospital room and had turned to see her smiling at him hopefully, with a guilty look shimmering within her wine-hued irises, as though she were sorry for making her family cry and that was when it had hit Cloud that Kearie wouldn't break down and cry; knowing her, she would ignore the harrowing fact the doctors had told her and carry on as though nothing was wrong, as though she had her entire lifetime ahead of her…and sure, it was avoiding the truth, but it was also making what time she had with her son worthwhile; what was the point in having those few precious months with him if everyone was crying and lamenting her passing even before it happened?

* * *

"Bobby, Steven; if I have to kick you two out that door and to Kalm with me, then I will!" 

And Selphie did just that as her boyfriend and pal refused to move; she was in no mood for time-wasting as she planned on getting to Kalm, doing the shopping and getting back to 7th Heaven with whatever gifts she could; she was Kieran's godmother and was going to spoil the baby as much as possible, and with him arriving a month earlier than expected, nobody had anything ready; at the moment Reno, Rude, Cloud, Cid, Barret and Vincent were at 7th Heaven, fixing up the last of the nursery, for Kearie was coming home with Kieran today, it having been five days now since his birth, and although the doctors had wanted to keep the new mother in for another couple of days, Kearie had adamantly refused and asked if they could cure her…when answering with a no, the teenager had highlighted that there was no use in her staying put if her incision was healing well; she'd always hated doctors anyway.

Yuffie had spent ages at the hospital in the last couple of days with Ara; giving Kearie a crash-course on baby-care and the workings of nappies and timing of feeds…since the day of the birth, Jamie hadn't seen his house, instead the youth had spent every spare minute at the SCBU, and then in his girlfriend's room after Kieran had been moved down…utilizing the chairs in the nearby waiting room as a bed, with some of the nurses supplying him with a blanket and pillow, aware that the term _visiting hours_ meant nothing to the new father.

* * *

"I don't care anymore, yo!" 

And with that comment, possibly influenced by already hitting his thumb with a hammer, Reno pulled out one of the cigarettes from the pack he constantly kept in his uniform pocket and, lighting-up in record time, began to pull on the cigarette incessantly, puffing the smoke out until nothing but the butt remained and he lit-up another one immediately, putting an end to the now long-running bet between himself and Cid Highwind; for almost eight months the wager had been standing and the pot had ended up at over two thousand gil, compliments of curios civilians, WRO troops, Shinra personnel and of AVALANCHE themselves.

"Y'all stuck it out longer than I thought, lad!"

The blond ace-pilot grinned as he laughed and shook hands with Reno, whilst sliding out his own cigarette; having endured eight months of constant nicotine cravings just to spite the younger man, and his wife as he earned himself a nice sum of gil.

"If you two are smoking again, you better do it out here when Kieran and Ara are around!"

Cid grimaced and avoided a slap across the back of his head from his wife; she'd always been adamant about no smoking around infants, as had all the other mothers when their respective children had been born. As Shera returned back inside the pub, her husband merely gave a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders; for all the times she'd forced him to smoke outside when their son had been young it hadn't made a single difference…for Cid was quite aware of Steven's actions; smoking behind the school wall since the age of thirteen and now he was eighteen, the dirty blond didn't need anyone's permission to allow him to smoke, nor would he look for it…but the father didn't see the point in reprimanding the teenager as he'd been smoking from near-enough that age aswell.

"Here Dad, gimme one…"

As though to punctuate the man's thoughts, his son suddenly appeared, weighed-down with various sizes of shopping bags, dropping them all as his father handed him a cigarette, both Highwind males casting identical glances over their shoulders as they lit-up, not too keen for the woman they both feared to deal them each a slap around the back of the head, especially since Shera had yet to learn of her son's five-year smoking habit.

"Where're Bobby and Selphie, yo?"

Reno looked down the street, on his third cigarette by now, and then looked to Steven, red eyebrows raised as he looked about for his boss's son and little sis-figure. Steven merely shook his head as he breathed out a jet of smoke and aimed upwards where it was swept away by a gentle breeze, illustrating the setting in of the early summer weather.

"Should be on der way- Selphie has us worn out! All over Kalm and den along da main streets here, Minerva, dat gal can shop!"

* * *

"You ready?" 

Kearie looked up as she heard the telltale voice from the doorway; Jamie stood against the doorframe, his arms folded in the fashion that had become almost a trademark to the newest of the Turks. With a bright smile and a small nod of her head the girl stood up from where she'd been sitting on the edge of the bed, feeling the now-usual sensation of the ground shifting beneath her feet, or so it seemed; it was one of the newest factors the cancer was inflicting upon her body; her nerve receptors were beginning to deteriorate and, as a result, so was her balance if she stood up just that little too fast…as she blinked away the annoying little flashing stars that had descended upon her vision, Kearie gripped the rail at the end of the bed so as to regain her diminishing balance…it was harrowing though; only about a week into the rest of her life and she could feel the effects of her prognosis already taking effect, and yet she looked up to see Jamie's red eyes pinned on her and she could see the want within their concerned irises; the want to rush over to her and tell her take it easy, so with a smirk, the teenager walked away from the bed, her balance now restored, and looked up to her boyfriend, smirk growing in malevolence as she spoke.

"Remember what I said the other day?"

"Yeah…"

Jamie nodded with half a laugh as he said this, knowing exactly what she meant, for on Tuesday evening Kearie had spoken to all her friends and family as they had gathered in her hospital room and the defiance that had shone in her eyes had been just what they'd expected, and then she'd spoken her piece, pointing a finger at her audience as she did so.

"_If one of you even attempts to pity me_, _then I_'_ll come back someday and haunt you_!"

It had been amusing at the time, even though a teary-eyed Tifa had found it equally heartbreaking to hear her daughter acknowledge her imminent death and yet it had somehow lifted the mood…for two days at that stage nobody had dared crack a smile after seeing Kieran, knowing how short a time the infant would have with his mother but after Kearie had stated this to her room-full of family it was as though a weight had been lifted from their shoulders and they could breathe and sigh again…Kearie had given them permission to act as if normal and it was all they'd wanted; to pretend none of it had happened and now, although a denial of the truth, it had been requested of them and the friends and family of the girl were only too happy to oblige.

The school had been contacted and brought up to date with what had befallen Kearie that Monday morning in the bathroom and then her parents had announced the fact that she wouldn't be returning to school…with so little time left to spend with her newborn son it made no sense to limit that already unbearably-short period by cramming it full of exhausting hours at school that would more than likely shorten her cruelly-short expectancy; it had been Cloud to suggest the change and although Selphie would be returning on the upcoming Monday, having been permitted a week off school with all the goings-on, Kearie would be at home. By now all of Edge knew of her illness, her son and her life expectancy was common knowledge amongst the civilians.

"C'mon little man…"

She flashed a smile as Jamie leaned downwards and gently lifted Kieran from his cot; the baby had been doing well so far; gaining weight and feeding well…she Jamie had really embraced his role as a Dad, with his mother teaching him and then with Ara at home, he was getting double the practice. Their son was still so small, it just seemed amazing to see his tiny little fingers, with their miniscule nails; he was perfect to them. The near eighteen-year-old lowered Kieran into his pram and placed a blanket over the newborn as Kearie walked over and looked down smiling a happy smile as her eyes fixed on their son, with his tiny blue baby-gro, with the words "_I_'_m new round here_" wrote across it in white, bubble-writing with a picture of a little teddy bear, quite content to sleep as he idly suckled on a dummie.

As Jamie looked down and attempted to ask if she wanted him to pus the pram, Kearie winked and leaned forward, grabbing the handle of the pushchair with both hands and commencing to push the child-carrier out of the private room and down the ward, with Jamie beside her, gaining a few looks and nods from the staff who had just about become used to the girl. But se was happy to finally get her son out of the hospital

a/n- did u like this chappie??? Let me know peeps XxxxxxxxxxxX


	27. Parenthood

**

* * *

Author's Note;** Sorry bout the wait- my internet was fixed, then broke, then fixed, then broke again, fixed for three days and now it's broke AGAIN!! And I'm being driven up the wall over here! Lol!! Anyways, I like how this turned out and it's for **Renolvr**, my twin sis cis she wanted to see Cloud cry...

* * *

My evil Detroit boi- I will definately read Greenaer as soon as I con, but y'know the internet thing; so I haven't gone anywhere and it's top of my list!! Anyone who hasn't read "**Greener on The Other Side**" by _NihilisticAmbition313_ then go read it already!!! It's one of my fav stories!!!

* * *

He groaned as he pulled himself from the bed and walked down the stairs, memories of many years ago replaying in a rather sleepy blur as the bright white of the kitchen tiles blinded him momentarily, causing the tired man to stop up short and rub his eyes, much to his daughter's amusement. 

"Sorry, did he wake you, Dad?"

Cloud, now with his regained vision, stared at her with confusion for a second or two, not quite sure what Kearie meant, till his sleep-deprived brain made his eyes lock onto the small bundle she was holding in her arms, gently rocking the infant as she held the bottle to his mouth, half-leaning against the worktop so as to maintain her diminishing balance. He shook his head and flashed a smirk as the his pupils adjusted properly to the light and flashed upon the clock n the wall, only now coming to terms with the fact that it was a quarter-past-four in the morning.

"Y'know, I honestly thought I was gone back in time and it was you crying…ugh, I feel old…"

The teenager laughed as her father said this, then looked down at her tiny son; it just felt so right to hold him in her arms, almost like they'd been aching to cradle his form…like she'd been hollow all along and was finally-

"Whole?"

As Cloud said this, Kearie shot her gaze upwards and locked onto his half-smiling frame; she was sure she hadn't been thinking aloud and yet how could her Dad have known the finishing line to her thoughts?

"How-"

"It's in your eyes; welcome to parenthood."

* * *

After another fifteen minutes of feeding and a changing of a nappy…bundled with a crying Kieran who refused to burp up his discomforting wind until that last few minutes, then finally the feeding session was over and the two Strifes walked back up the stairs, the baby asleep once again…but Cloud couldn't stop himself from noticing how laboured his daughter's steps had become on the stairs; he could well remember Monday mornings when she'd come flying down the flight of about thirteen steps with lightening speed, almost tripping as she forgot to tie another lacer…grabbing an apple from the bowl in the middle of the kitchen table, as had become her trademark move in whoever's house; if there was a bowl of apples, then Kearie would happily grab one and be on her way…how ironic seemed the saying "an apple a day…" how come it couldn't keep the doctor away from this youth? And no matter how many nights he now held Tifa as she let loose her emotions, Kearie's words still lingered in his mind "_If one of you even attempts to pity me_, _then I_'_ll come back someday and haunt you_!" He smiled as he thought back over it; just like her to lighten the mood via a smart comment or joke…he knew he was the only to see her cry and yet he noticed how she wouldn't do such a thing in front of him anymore and knew exactly why; the pity…she hated it. 

"You sure you don't need a hand?"

"No, Dad, I'm fine; besides your old bones need sleep!"

Flashing a cheeky smirk as she taunted him for his earlier comment, Kearie closed Kieran's nursery door behind her as she set about placing the sleeping baby into his cot, having finished the earliest of his feeds, the routine fast becoming second nature to the youthful mother.

Shaking his head lightly, Cloud made to turn and walk back to his bedroom…she was right though, he needed more sleep! But just as his feet made to take the first step down the hallway, the father heard his daughter's soft voice and found himself rooted to the spot outside the door, leaning a small closer so as to hear her voice that little bit more clearer…

* * *

"You're perfect, you know that don't you?" 

Kearie absently leaned down and gently brushed away a few strands of her son's ebony locks, her fingers tracing along his velvety-smooth skin; the slumbering baby didn't even start at her lingering touch…and yet she knew she could never look at him long enough, or even hold him long enough to satisfy her longing as she knew her days were numbered. With a lamenting smirk, the teenager folded her arms and rested them on the railings of the cot, leaning down and resting her chin on them as she continued to stare down at her tiny son. Already it was possible to pick up on the slightly unnatural angles his hair would take…it seemed that he'd have the same style as her father, just the opposite colour…a tear streaked down her cheek as she realized she'd never find out what way his hair would look, what his personality would be like…would he take after the Strifes, or the Valentines? And before she could do anything about it, Kearie felt her lower lip trembling as she fought back tears and blinked her eyes incessantly in a bid to rid them of the vision-blurring tears that were welling fast.

"I don't want to leave you, I want to stay and grow old and see you grow up…"

She tore her gaze away from the sleeping infant and glanced up at the ceiling, half-laughing at her self as she wiped away the tears…and yet she knew that was her style; whenever anything happened that would get her friends and family down and she felt like crying, her smiles and laughs would automatically come to the fore and force themselves upon her…she never cried in front of anybody except her father and now she couldn't do that anymore because she would see the painful pity swimming in his Mako-blue irises and hated seeing it. Exhaling a shaking sigh, Kearie looked back down at Kieran and gathered her thoughts, all her penned-up emotions coming forward as she stood here alone in the nursery, her Dad having gone back to bed and her mother most probably in a fitful sleep.

"Y'know, nobody knows I'm this bothered about it, people see me and see a smiling, laughing kid who doesn't care…but I do. I'm scared of dying…I shouldn't have to think about it for decades to come and they definitely didn't cover this in school…You need to look after your grandparents; they'll need you, all four of them. And your godmother, Selphie, she's gonna be torn up…and most of all, hunnie, I need your to look after your Dad, yeah; him most of all…don't let Robyn get her claws into him."

As Kieran shifted around lightly, his mother smiled lightly and let her tears fall down her normally dry cheeks, knowing she wouldn't be able to let it all out like this again; at least nobody could pity her now…nobody could hear her true feelings, even Jamie didn't know how she really felt…he deserved to and yet everytime she attempted to tell him, a smile or a laugh made it's way to the surface and prevented her from doing so.

"Oh, Kieran…you're the best accident that ever happened in my life. That night, when Mom came back, I ran because I was scared and somehow I ended up in that church…your Dad came after me, we never meant for it to go that far and yet I'm glad it did. If you hadn't been born nothing really would have changed; I'd still die in a couple of weeks…but at least now I feel whole and when I leave, I'll be leaving a part of me behind; you. I'm a mother and I have to leave you, and for that I am so sorry it's tearing my heart apart…"

The room fell into silence as all that could be heard was the soft, almost inaudible heart-wrenching sobs of a mother who knew she must soon leave this world and leave her young son behind her…the cries of a mother who was faced with her inevitable and unavoidably close death.

* * *

Cloud lowered his head as the door opened, aware that there was no way he could make it back to his room before she noticed him standing there…but there was an ulterior motive to this motion aswell… 

"D…Dad, how long've you been standing there?"

"I heard everything, Kearie."

It was only then that he looked up and locked gazes with her, his almost luminescent eyes transformed into a reflective pool of sorrow as one lonesome tear had already made its mark the length of his right cheek. Without thinking, and her hormones already all over the place, Kearie broke down and let her own tears loose, running the foot or two to her father and crying hard into his chest…his arms wrapping around her in a tight, protective hug; that was the thing about a father's hug, it made you feel invincible, that nothing in the world would ever hurt you for it was as though Superman himself were protecting you from harm…that was what father's were there for.

And as she sobbed all the harder into his chest, Cloud laid his chin upon his daughter's crown and soothed her like he had done when she was a child, looking to the now-ajar door of his own room, where Tifa stood, watching them with a shadow of a smile whilst her own eyes sparkled.

**a/n- did u like this chapter? I'm really trying harder with these final chappies and I'd love if you told me what you think, even if it makes the review really long or a pm, I'd appreciate your thoughts, honestly cos it ain't my story- it's yours. XxxxxxxX**


	28. Eighteen

**Author's Note;** Hiya everyone- the internet is officially fixed, thank the heavens...Ummm...well nothn to say really, only I hope ye likes this chapter and let me know what ye think, whether that means the review is thee pages long- I don't care; you've read it for long enough and I want to know what ye think of the last couple of chapters, are there things I can change? Imporve on? anything peoples...Kas- out!! XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

* * *

Oh yeah, for my Evil Boi out there; I want him to know I'm forever grateful- "You Left Us" is the fic that put me on the map on and it wouldn't be half the fic it is now if it wasn't for his suggestive pms and helping me when I was stuck...so I want him to take some credit fot the fic as he deserves it!! And I said I'd put this note in now cos I've a head like a sieve and I'll forget to put it in otherwise. So thanks my Boi- I'd never have been recognised as a good author if not for this fic and that's down to you, so Old Man- thank you/ Go raibh míle, míle mhaith agat, ar seo a Bhuachaill! (Nope it's not misspelt- it's as Ghaeilge!)

Kas :-)

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

* * *

"_I heard she gained so much weight_…_it wasn_'_t all because of the baby_…"

"_Apparently the baby had been due that month all along and that she done it for attention_…"

"_There_'_s_ _nothing wrong with her_, _just a chance to quit school and run her little bar_…"

The school suddenly seemed so much more evil and menacing as whispers rang in her ears…of Kearie…of Jamie…Kieran…of the cancer; they said she was faking it, that the girl was milking motherhood for the option of relinquishing her academic life and yet somehow Selphie managed a smirk as she rounded on the closest of the perpetrators; a girl that always hung out with Robyn Karris, one of those clone-like make-up enthusiasts that kept the belittling industry of perfect fashion and models afloat; destined to be a highly-paid supermodel at nineteen and washed out by drugs at twenty-one…and this particular girl was one she just couldn't stand as the teenager had attempted to kiss Bobby one night at a friend's party- she was the type of girl who would end up married to some loser because everyone else had had her in the bushes and didn't want her in their home…but for her to have the audacity to actually allege Kearie of faking this whole thing…the bitch knew nothing and the Turk-daughter would lend a hand in educating this superficial shell of a young woman…

"Selphie, let her go!"

And as some of the boys attempted to disengage the girls from each other, they began calling to the one they would most friendly with as Selphie was somewhat of a tomboy and usually hung out with boys…they tried to get her to let before the teachers arrived on the scene as they knew the girl had been in extensive fights ever since the truth about Kearie had become common knowledge and she had managed to collect quite the number of detentions and even suspensions; the teachers were being understanding though as the young Strife was her best friend…but even the educators had their limits as they appeared and apprehended the fighting two, knowing who was to blame for starting the fight.

* * *

"Pay attention, Jamie…"

For the umpteenth time that morning, Tseng reprimanded the newest of the Turks for slightly spacing out as they ran through a firearms drill…the lack in attention barely registered though as, even though his thoughts were elsewhere, the lad wielded Cerberus as skilfully as his father and managed to annihilate all of the targets with amazing dexterity and ease…and yet the head-Turk knew the boy wasn't really watching what he was doing and concentrating; he was just acting on natural talent, which he luckily had in abundance.

The young Prince of Wutai nodded his ebony head in an apologetic way and applied his attention to his shooting…though other played upon his mind incessantly.

"Be easy on him…he has a lot going on…"

Elena glanced over at the lad and she spoke lowly to her husband, feeling pity for Jamie…and yet knowing he had to pay attention or it could mean death whilst on a mission. Tseng nodded his head, heaving a heavy sigh, only for one of the young secretaries to enter the shooting range and approach him and his wife.

"The school rang…Selphie's been in another fight…"

It was clear to tell by her tone that things wouldn't just blow over and the husband and wife knew this as they were quite aware of how many fights Selphie had been getting into recently and how much trouble she had been involved in.

"I'll go, yo- _owwww_!"

Reno cringed as he made to run past and was halted by Tseng reaching out and grabbing his impossibly-long ponytail; the redhead had gone to the last disciplinary meeting for Selphie and another bout of the lad defending his little sis was not needed when she was in enough trouble as it was.

* * *

"No…I don't care anymore."

Elena sighed as her daughter said this in a bad-tempered huff, sitting down at a desk in the detention room of the school, the principle also present, aswell as Tseng. Selphie had been crying, that much was obvious by her puffy red eyes and tear-streaked cheeks and, as her mother, the blond Turk knew that it had nothing to do with any injuries she had sustained in the fight they'd been called in about.

"Selphie, you have to stop this…this is your last year and we are reluctant to revert to expelling you…"

The female head of the school was going easy on her, knowing of how close she and Kearie had always been and how the rumours must be affecting her; it was hard enough to be a teenager nowadays without your best friend getting pregnant, having the baby and then being told she would die in only weeks, along with all the poignant whispers that were uttered behind her back…it was hard and the truth was nobody even knew the half of it.

After a few minutes of edgy silence, Tseng heaved yet another sigh and looked to his silent child; she used to be so bubbly and energetic…hyperactive and uncontrollable but now she was just a mere shell of the girl she'd been only weeks earlier and only one thought sprang to mind, with the head of the Turks voicing his thoughts.

"Do you think Kearie would want this?"

The effect was instantaneous as the teenage girl was in no mood for a lecture and, to be totally honest, her parents had picked the wrong time of the month for this kind of talk. The girl was on her feet and, whether she knew it or not, was shouting at her parents and principle, gaining the listening of the entire hallway outside.

"How dare you say that to me! Stop talking about her like she's already dead!"

And with that, Selphie Tilmitt had stormed from the room and through the hallway, out the front door…all in a tear-blinded blur as she ran.

* * *

"Selphie?"

As her best friend looked up at her, Kearie gave half a smirk and sat on the chair across from her, at the other side of the kitchen table, knowing full-well what the problem was as Tseng had called 7th Heaven to enquire if his daughter was there and Cloud had relieved the young mother of Kieran for a feed, enabling the two girls to do something they hadn't done in weeks…talk.

"So, things aren't going so well in school, huh?"

"Nope…"

To break the monotonous boredom of the silence that had enveloped the kitchen, Kearie leaned forward, towards the large bowl in the centre of the table and took one of the red apples from atop the bundle and placed it to her mouth, biting in and chewing away as she asked her next question.

"Talk to me, Selph…what's going on?"

Selphie half-laughed at her friend's antics, more so, the girl's trademark knack for eating apples; no matter where she was, if the fruits were present then they would be consumed by the youngest of the Strifes…almost like Kearie's calling card as it were…it was almost like the days of old, in actuality about three months ago they had sat here and done the exact same thing…only Kearie had been pregnant with Kieran and had her whole lifetime ahead of her…acting on instinct, the hormonal teenager's began to well up again as she thought back over this and Kearie frowned, standing from her seat and walking to her friend, wrapping her arms around in her in a hug.

"Oh, honey…"

"Everyone keeps talking like you're gonna die…"

With a slight cringe, Kearie retaliated to Selphie's teary statement in a calm voice; she'd been thinking about this for a while and begun to approach the topic from a different angle; why spend what energy she had denying the fact when she could be enjoying life with her family?

"Selphie, hunnie, I am gonna kick the bucket, y'know…but that doesn't mean you have to get all stroppy about it; I don't want you to…and you know Bobby'll help you if you asked him…"

With a somewhat shaky sigh, the Turk-daughter nodded her head and gave a weak laugh at her own antics and dried her eyes with a wanly smile…they hadn't spent time together in ages and a good cry was what Selphie needed; to get everything off her chest…with a small laugh of her own, Kearie looked to her friend inquisitively.

"Selph, you on?"

"Yep…"

"Oh, problem sorted…"

* * *

"Please Kearie, just say yes…"

The teenager shook her head adamantly as response to her mother's request, multi-tasking as she laid the sleeping Kieran down into his pram, having just finished his feed and changed his rather ripe nappy. The little boy was now just gone two and a half months of age and was a lot more alert than at first…his crimson eyes endlessly darting around, taking in his surroundings and whatnot; his features had turned out very Strife-like, even to his now noticeably-spikey hair…which had resulted in Cid and Barret labelling him as "Mini-Spike". She looked around to see the faces of all her friends and family looking at her with the utmost pleading in their eyes, but still she refused. It was almost a week later and things had settled down somewhat, only to rear up yet again...

"I'm not getting it, end of story."

"But those few weeks-"

"Will fly by as quickly as the rest…I'm not getting the Chemo, Mom."

At that, Tifa looked to the floor, eyes welling with pleading tears as everyone, from Reno to even Shalua and Reeve who had since decided to move to Edge with their two daughters, looked to the girl with identical begging looks. The doctors had rang the pub that morning to announce a new, experimental form of Chemotherapy that would, if effective, prolong the teenager's life for a further six to eight weeks…and yet Kearie refused point blank to accept the therapy, even at free of charge…but Tifa was not someone to give up easily; she had spent years waiting for the man she loved, only to leave him and reunite sixteen years later…she wasn't going to let her family be torn apart so easily.

"Please Kearie…it's more time…anything is a Godsend."

But the teenager shook her head and looked around, only to have everyone nod their heads in opposition to her choice; they wanted her to prolong her life…but how come none could see it from her point of view? It was simple to her and, she so thought by right, her choice and hers' solely.

"No, it's not! Six to eight weeks is nothing- it's been almost eleven weeks now since they told me I had eight to ten and I know that not because _I_'_ve_ been counting the days, but because I hear you crying every night as _you_ count them off…if eleven weeks have sped by that fast, then how quick is six or eight gonna zip by? But the difference is I'm _me_ now, if I take this Chemo I'll be a bald invalid…and it's not the hair that bothers me even; it's the Chemo itself; it'll make me tired and I'll have to stay in a hospital bed for the six weeks it gives me because I've been on the internet and I know that it lowers your immune system and I'll be kept in intensive care, in a sterilised ward so as I don't even catch a cold, or I could die! So I'm not saying no because of the bother, or the hair loss or even the hospitalisation…I'm saying it for those six weeks of nausea, listlessness and self-pity…I'd rather stay here, with my family and be able to participate in what life I have left…"

As the silence fell fast and heavy upon the living room full of individuals, Cloud put an arm around his wife as she whispered lowly, almost apologetically, looking up to where Kearie was standing with her hands clutching the handle of Kieran's pram so tightly that her knuckles were white…all in an attempt to keep her now non-existent balance.

"I'm sorry…I just thought more time; I wanted you to grab at it with both hands…but now I understand."

"It's okay, Mom, honestly…"

And with that, the girl disappeared out the living room door in a bid to escape the threateningly-pitying gazes…up the stairs to the attic office of the Strife Delivery Service and pushed open the large window that acted as a door unto the flat roof of 7th Heaven…the stars overhead and the still night air was all she wanted…just to escape the pity.

* * *

"Mind if I join you?"

It was ten minutes later when she heard the voice and looked around to see her boyfriend standing behind her, with a relieved smirk Kearie nodded her head and patted the smooth concrete below her.

"Sure, pull up a roof."

Jamie flashed a slight smile as he sat and put an arm around her, letting Kearie lean back against his chest as the stars twinkled tauntingly above. What with the outburst and congregation in the living room below, Kearie suddenly remembered something that caused her to start forwards and elbow Jamie with malicious and deliberate force.

"What the hell was that for?"

"You idiot, Valentine! You let me rant and rave down there and not once did you remind anyone it's your eighteenth!"

"Oh, yeah…kinda slipped my own mind…"

"And Tseng hired you? Oh, he must have been desperate…"

It was like the old days, sitting and slagging each other and yet it was better; there was a closeness that could never be achieved in a normal teenage relationship, for these two adolescants had been forced to grow up and mature rather rapidly in the last couple of months.

"Jamie, there's something I've been meaning to tell you for ages…"

"Hmmm?"

"I'm scared."

The arm around her was reinforced as the other settled around her frame aswell and he leaned his chin on the top of her crown, remaining silent for a second or two longer than needed in order to think through fully what he was about to say.

"Good…we're all scared and it only makes us human-it'd be unnatural if you weren't Kearie…but know that we're all here-"

He was cut off as footsteps were heard and then three individuals climbed through the window, speaking their own piece in turn as they sat down beside the couple.

"Mmmm, hmmm…you should know we're here."

"No matter what."

"An' we has ya back."

Bobby snapped a plate from Steven's hand just as the blond was about to set to work on the cake that was presented on the dish, handing it to Kearie as Selphie handed a plate to Jamie…even though he'd forgotten, Jamie smirked as he realized none of his friends or family had forgotten his birthday…eighteen…still a kid and yet that much closer to being a man.

"Hey Kearie…there's something I never told you."

As her mouth was full with cake, Selphie sitting beside her and Steven idly picking at his empty plate, Kearie raised her eyes brows in a questioning manner, signalling she wanted him to continue. Jamie smirked and looked down at the cake, poking it about the plate with his fork, knowing his mother to have ordered the cake as there were little frosting balls that resembled Materia on the top of it.

"I love you."

**a/n- did ye like this chapter? I know there was a lot of location change, so I put in the double line for the change in days...does it help at all? ANyways, like I said- let me know and I don't care if the pms or reviews are a mile long- ye know I luv ye all for reading this far and I've never not replied..and if I have, by absolute accident, forgotten to reply to anyone- then I apologise!! Kas:-) XxxxxxxxxxxX**


	29. Time to Say Goodbye

**Author's Note;** So sorry bout the wait peoples, but everytime I upload a chappie of YLU, the internet breaks and now it's completely out of operation, but we're getting a new unlimited hours and download connection next week, so till then it's the slow dial-up!! Lol!! Right then...back to the fic- it had to written sometime...tissues at the ready?

* * *

"Just change the sign here, babe…"

Selphie watched intently as Bobby leaned over her shoulder and took the pen from her hand, placing it to the squared paper of her mathematical sum copy, changing one of the minuses to a plus where his girlfriend had multiplied an algebraic expression incorrectly; the Turk-daughter had improved greatly since she had begun to actually apply herself in her studies yet again…he then ran an eye down over all her homework, just to ensure she was okay with everything else. With a smirk, the young heir to the Shinra Company empire handed back over the small copy and kissed his girlfriend on the cheek as he grabbed a suit jacket, yet another stock market meeting on the agenda for the morning.

"You're getting better, just keep an eye on the signs."

"Thanks again, Bobby…"

"No problem…you going over to Kearie's?"

He nodded towards the paper shopping bag that lay on the ground by the wall of the Turks' common room in which they were standing; inside was a new outfit that Selphie had bought for Kieran; over the last week it had kind of become commonly accepted that 'Mini-Spike' had his godmother and then Bobby and Steven as tied-godfathers, this being the result of Kearie and Jamie being unable to choose between the duo. As she packed away her things and grabbed her jacket, zipping her bag shut and glancing up at the clock on the wall, the girl shook her head.

"Shit, I can't…I've got ten minutes to get to school and Mom and Dad have been in great humour since I started buckling down again…I'll go after school, you going over aswell?"

"As soon as Dad can get me out of these goddamn meetings, I'll head over- I swear to Minerva; these board members are gonna drive me round the twist someday!"

Selphie laughed as her boyfriend exited with a mix between a laugh and a yawn, having been up until the early hours running through the material for this almost certain-to-be long-winded executive meeting. She then pulled on her jacket and zipped it up halfway, extracting her mobile from the pocket of the figure-hugging coat and ringing up her best friend.

"Hey Kearie, you mind if I don't drop by this morning- Bobby gave me a hand with my homework and I'm running late for school…I'll drop by after four, but I just don't have time right now, kay?"

"Sure hun; just make sure you don't get into anymore fight cos of me!"

"Hehehe, yeah; just imagine Mom and Dad's faces if they got called in again!"

"I'll let you go…see you later."

Selphie smirked and said her goodbye, manoeuvring around a laughing Reno, who was on his way to the Turk lounge, intent on playin hooky for the day if at all possible, though Selphie knew he wouldn't be skiving for very long, as her mother was seen to be storming through the main lobby, her aim set on the common room, knowing the ever-elusive member of their team to be eloping inside the sanctioned chamber. She met a tired-looking Jamie at the revolving front doors, the lad only on his way into work; from what her parents had been saying at home, she could only surmise that her friend was fast- moving up in the Turks, having already bettered the rest of the new trainees…he had a natural flare for marksmanship and it took no Einstein to realize that.

It was only as she stepped off of the last step leading up to the entrance of the Shinra building, that Selphie realized how tired Kearie had sounded on the phone…but the girl had been up most nights with Kieran as the now three-month-old was a lot more alert and was now even attempting to sit up and babbling a lot more…it'd only be another couple of weeks until he started to say the odd word…like _mama_ and_ papa_; he was growing up way too fast as the twelve short weeks of his life had sped by and Kearie was already into borrowed time as she lingered two weeks longer than predicted, delighting in the fact that she was defying the doctor's estimate.

* * *

"I'm sorry hunnie, I can't…"

Jason pouted as his aunt shook her head meekly in response to attempting to lift him up onto her lap as he entered the living room, Bob The Builder toy clutched in his small hands as he stared up at his Dad's younger sister with a disappointed air. Kearie had attempted to lift the young toddler, even just up onto the couch behind her as Kieran babbled away; watching some cartoon on the television, but her strength had just upped and left and she hadn't even been able to lift the small boy an inch as her arms had refused to support his weight.

"C'mon- let's go see your Daddy, I heard you're gonna have a little brother or sister in a while, huh Jason?"

In retaliation to his young mind only being able to process some key words in that sentence as Kearie stood and held out her hand to him, with Jason shaking his head stubbornly and attempting to make his own answer, only having a limited vocabulary to utilize.

"Mammy and Daddy keep me!"

Kearie smiled as she heard this, having already been told of Kira's news and the impending birth of her next niece or nephew in a little over seven months…and then as she made to walk forward a step, a funny turn took her and her vision was obscured by blinding white stars as the ground beneath her feet was cast awry.

* * *

"Daddy!"

Denzel looked up from where he'd been leafing through some delivery logs in the kitchen, his father sitting at the table trying to work out what to do about the long deliveries that would take a couple of days, Tifa was standing, having just finished cleaning the bar down and seems it was morning nobody was looking for a drink, resulting in the barwoman reverting to her household odd jobs to pass the time. Things had been in a good mood this morning as Denzel and Kira had announced they were expecting another baby; with Kira being just about two months gone…but as he heard his toddler-aged son call out in fright, Denzel felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end as he shared a look with his parents; the little boy sounded scared in the very least, so the young man walked from the kitchen and into the sitting room to find out what had spooked his son to such an extent.

"Mom, Dad; get in here!"

He ran forward, dropping to his knees and, fighting the threatening panic, cupped his younger sister's face just as their parents entered the room, aswell as Marlene, who'd been upstairs sorting through her stuff as Rufus Shinra had offered the now-skilled scientist a place amongst his revered staff and she was just about t move out into her own newly-bought apartment.

"Kearie? C'mon, Kearie!"

With an almost inaudible groan, the teenager's eyes flickered open weakly and yet she still found the energy to smirk as her brother lifted her onto the couch, her skin looking abnormally pale as she looked up at her parents and siblings…breathing coming laboured and shallow; a fact that her father immediately picked up on as his clear piercing eyes took on that reflective sheen that she so loathed to bear witness to.

"No…Kearie, please…"

"I'm sorry; I tried, honestly I did…but I can't shift this thing…I thought I could, but I'm wiped out…"

She closed her eyes and took a few breaths, not knowing really what to do as Marlene cried hard into her older brother's shoulder, with Jason clutching at his Dad's trousers, Denzel letting loose some otherwise well-controlled tears that had finally welled up too much for him to keep a reign over.

"Mom…can I hold Kieran?"

With a choked sob and the incessant blinking back of her own tears, Tifa nodded her head; heart falling apart at the sight of her child like this; sixteen years she'd missed and yet her baby was still being taken from her, was this the penance she deserved? But she knew it was wrong to think that way and instead found solace as she picked up the now increasingly alert Kieran and handed him to his fading mother, whose face lit up as she stared down into the crimson eyes of her son, who gave an adorable babble and small smirk as he felt her hair tickling his cheek, Kearie leaning downwards and kissing her infant son on the cheek; her mother had left because of choice but had returned…she was now leaving, but not by her own volition and the teenager knew there would be no coming back to see her child when he was sixteen, and that was what hurt her the most as she took in his features, noting how he had Jamie's eyes and yet his hair told another tale as did even his features…but she would never see him grow beyond this moment in time and knew it deep down as she glanced up at her parents, half a smirk still playing on her lips she handed her son back to his grandmother, afraid she would drop him unintentionally if she kept holding him. The three-month-old didn't want any of it though and began to cry out indignantly as his mother relinquished her holding of him, speaking in a hoarse whisper.

"Please help Jamie look after him…"

"It's okay, Kearie…you tried, and that's all that matters…you can go now."

Cloud felt his own tears blinding him as he said it; he didn't want to mean it and yet he could see how exhausted his daughter was…she had kept up an admirable façade for weeks now and it was finally catching up on the girl as her two extra weeks on Gaia had come to a tragic end. Kearie smiled with relief as she heard him say it; she was allowed to go…with a last glance at her brother and sister, and knowing she would never see his new brother or sister she also looked to her young nephew, then to her parents who had reinstated their marriage after sixteen years and she was glad to have bore witness to that…and then to Kieran, her and Jamie's son. Her eyes closed on a scene her mind would forever cherish; the little baby, now in her father's arms, pulling at the wolf pendant, stubbornly trying to disconnect the metal feature from Cloud's clothing…and then her trademark wine-hued irises closed, the girl's chest rose and fell a few times until it fell and remained so, her hand lying limp beside her frame on the sofa as Kearie Strife finally succumbed to the illness that had invaded her body unbeknownst to her…she was gone.

* * *

"Reno! I'm gonna-"

Elena's threat was cut short as she pointed a threatening finger at her colleague who had been skiving off work in the Turks' common room; her phone was ringing in her pocket and she pulled it out, recognizing Yuffie's number to be flashing on screen and answered with a slightly confused air and she kept her sight on Reno, who would make a run for it as soon as a chance presented itself.

He watched as her face dropped and Elena's eyes watered; he didn't think he'd been in that much trouble, but the redhead knew the cause of things wasn't his actions as his friend hung up on the Queen of Wutai and immediately broke down in tears, with him hugging her slightly; bewildered until Elena choked a few words though her sobs.

"Kearie…she's…she's gone…"

And with that, the normally unruly Turk hugged his friend tighter as his mind flashed upon the best friend of whom he considered his little sister…

* * *

Tseng walked into the target range and looked to the young man who was fast becoming one of his best Turks in a long time; the youth had his trademark garnet eyes trained on the humanoid targets at the end of the hall. With a sigh, the father walked forward.

"Jamie…"

The tone of the voice was enough to cause the youth to lose his grip as he knew what his boss was about to say; one look at his eyes had alerted him...his girlfriend...the mother of his son...and the echo of Cerberus being dropped to the ground was the only noise that could be heard within the cavernous ballistics annex of the Shinra building.

* * *

A knock at the door and Kira, Denzel's wife entered; she worked as the main receptionist for the company. Bobby looked up as she entered and automatically knew something was wrong by the shocked glaze to her eyes and the tears streaking down her face…he knew his Dad wouldn't be summoning him from a meeting to visit Kearie ever again…and it hurt.

* * *

"Steven?"

His mother's voice caused the young lad to look down from where he'd been working on the hull of the _Highwind X_, just welding a few more underlay sheets of lead to prevent water penetration into the bowels of the aircraft; Cid was at the other side of the ship doing the same, the project had become a real father-son item and the duo were barely glimpsed within their house at all; they were constantly out back in the large hangar that'd been erected, tinkling about with the ship…it had taken the last fourteen months for the argumentative blonds to finally decide upon a design that suited them both and had got the go-ahead from Reeve to print up the blue prints, as the craft would be used as the core ship in the WRO's air force department. The next couple of words fell upon disbelieving tears as the welding torch remained poised at a joint, and yet the eighteen-year-old couldn't bring himself to press down on the trigger of the handset…why should he? It didn't matter anymore…how could the world keep on turning when his ex-girlfriend, and one of his closest friends wouldn't be there to congratulate him when the ship was finished?

* * *

"Tilmitt…"

Selphie spun in her chair, ready to bite the head off of Robyn Karris as the redhead poked her in the back with a pen, but her emerald eyes didn't bother to follow the grey gaze of her nemesis towards the classroom door where a knock had only just been heard, and their teacher was now opening the door…Robyn nodded in the direction of the door as the tall figure with light, sandy-brown hair and dark slate eyes walked in, still in his meeting attire as he locked his gaze onto his girlfriend, who had just looked back around, he took a breath to say something and yet she knew exactly what it was…the redness of his eyes and the just about visible tear tracks on his cheeks told her everything and Selphie felt herself standing, shaking her head as she backed up a couple of paces, the attention of the whole class upon her as she did so.

"N- no, don't say it, Bobby…she can't be…I was on the phone to her this morning; I'm meant to drop by after school…oh my God, I told her I didn't have time! How could I say that…and now…no…please."

The teenager trailed off into irrefutable and untranslatable sobs as she recalled her earlier words, gasping in guilty horror as she placed a hand over her mouth…she couldn't believe she had brushed off her last chance to see her best friend because she would have been a few minutes late for school…

**What did you guys think???? I've decided; there will be 31 chappie to YLU, and 31 only...the next one will be an sort of aftermath of the funeral and then I'm gonna skip ahead to when Kieran's older, does that suit you guys? Let me know!! Kas- out!! XxxxxxX**


	30. Aftermath

**Author's Note;** Sorry bout the wait hun- my internet is totally out of action and the dial-up is useless for uploading things. Anyways, this is effectively the last chapter in the story- the next one will be based when Kieran is a teenager and will just be an epilogue on the the plot from where I leave it today- anyways, I tried hard so plees tell me what ye thinks, if it's good/ bad and plees keep reading for chapter 31!! Thanks huns!!! Kas, - out:-) XxxxxxxxxX

* * *

The house was much too quiet and it bore down like a landslide as the silence almost deafened the inhabitants of the dwelling…three hours, was that all it had been? Three hours…one hundred and eighty minutes…ten thousand, eight-hundred seconds…and yet the short while seemed a lifetime ago as the white coffin had been solemnly lowered into the ground whilst an eerily unusual blistering snow whipped around like a whirlwind…the cold biting wind into the already icy hearts of the many people that had attended the ceremony. Three hours…was that all it had been since she'd watched her own child being buried six feet below? Tifa shook her head as she thought this and her eyes yet again began to flood with tears, the slightest thing setting her off and yet the woman still denied the truth; Kearie just couldn't be dead…how could someone who had illustrated the epiphany of life's very essence be now reduced to nothing…just a name on a death certificate…a number in the ever-growing cancer statistics…an already fading memory? It just wasn't possible, but on this earth, innocence accounted for nothing; it was no protection against life's blows…

* * *

The attendance at the church had been staggering as people even opted to stand outside and lined the streets in a bid to be present at the ceremony…a heartbreaking scene as the sixteen-year-old's classmates led the black hearse via a uniformed guard of honour as they set the pace ahead of the car that now housed their friend…the sound of the snow crunching beneath the treads of the car tyres was audible as the city of Edge was enveloped by an oppressive sadness at this obviously not-meant-to-be sight of the pristine white coffin…it seemed that even the natural world was reflecting the wrongness of parents burying their child; the summer breeze that had been present for a few weeks now suddenly dropped to a chilling temperature as white clouds battled for room in the sky and let loose their heavy bellies of snow unto the city of mourners.

The church had been equally packed, with the front couple of pews set aside for the girl's family, people painfully reflecting upon the fact that this was the same church that very family had utilized months earlier for the marriage of Denzel and Kira Strife…it was irony at it's uttermost tragic level. Selphie Tilmitt and Steven Highwind had stood at the podium and the fore of the two had attempted to say something about her friend, and yet the poor girl had only started the first sentence by the time her tears came and choked her up, resulting in the seventeen-year-old crying into her friend's chest as Steven stood forward and put an arm around her frame, hugging her and taking it upon himself to read out the words Selphie had intended…his voice remaining strong throughout and yet the tears that streaked quickly once or twice down his cheeks belied of his inner emotions as Selphie's tears began a chain reaction and soon many young teenagers from the same school were also shedding the telltale drops of salty tears that stung their eyes with such tragic sorrow. And before long, the entire sea of black-clad figures was in tears.

The sobs had reached their heartbreaking crescendo as Cloud and Vincent had rested one hand on each other's shoulders and supported the front of the coffin, the middle being shouldered by Denzel and Reno as Cid and Reeve had finished the procession…the weight of the white coffin on the shoulders of the six men was hauntingly light as their minds flickered upon the captivating cargo inside and how they would never see her smile or hear her laugh again…not one dry face remained in the church that day as Kearie Strife had been carried down the aisle to the tune of "_Let It Be_"…the haunting lyrics seeming to further tug at the innumerable heartstrings of the people bearing witness to the tragic event. To follow the slow march of the six admirable men, all with tear streaks visible, had been an inconsolable Tifa and Yuffie, Shera, Elena and Shalua doing their best to hold the two up as the sobs seemed to fix their cold grasps upon the two women…a stony-faced Bobby had supported his girlfriend down the tiled aisle next as more and more people filed behind the chief mourners, almost all eyes set upon the tall frame of eighteen-year-old Jamie Valentine, his three month old son held in his arms as they followed the others, the infant's crimson eyes darting all around the place as the baby tried to take in his surroundings, not having the slightest iota of what he had just lost…and Jamie thought, considering the unbearable pain that was now throbbing rhythmically in his chest, that maybe Kieran was lucky in that sense.

* * *

Even as she looked out the window of the kitchen, into the alley beyond, snow was fast falling upon the sill and culminating into a pristine white blanket that would envelope Edge for days- how unusual as they had never had snow the far down from the Northern Continent before…and yet it didn't really matter, not any more. Jamie would remain Kieran's primary guardian and his father, Jamie, would raise the baby not his grandparents as already agreed; Kearie's last words had more r less insinuated as such…"_Please help Jamie look after him_…" and they would do just that; Kieran would be looked after at 7th Heaven whenever Jamie was at work and when he worked late, the baby's four grandparents would share out the babysitting duties as expected of the four…but Tifa couldn't help but notice how empty the house seemed now that Kieran wouldn't be living there full-time anymore…twelve weeks had been nothing short of a Godsend and yet it had been painfully too short…and then the woman's wine-hued irises set upon the centre of the kitchen table where a full bowl of apples resided; had it been only a few days previously, one or two would be missing and, almost like a film playing before her watering eyes, the mother could see her daughter standing at the other side of the table, grinning as she picked up one of the fruits and bit into it, her trademark smile upon her enchanting face, but then the vision faded away into what it was; just a vision of a memory that could never be relived in all her lifetime.

* * *

"Will they ever get over it?"

"To be honest, no; cos _it_ is you, Kearie; their daughter…it's gonna be hard and there's gonna be a lot of days worse than this, and your Mom and Dad are gonna take it worst, but over a lot of time they'll all learn to deal with it in their own ways…that's all I can say, kid."

The young woman nodded as the tall young man with black hair and Mako-tinted irises spoke to her as the two of them bore witness to Tifa breaking down and Cloud appearing in the kitchen, stooping down to her level and hugging his wife close as she let her rabid emotions full-reign. It made her feel so guilty to be the cause of all this and yet Kearie felt the most free as she had in months, no more unbalance, no more pain and no more dread of dying…her father's friends were here and as this man, Zack he had called himself, had already stated; he would look after her till the time came for her family to cross over…as for now, she cast one more look back at her parents before following him into the white haze that seemingly stretched forever.

* * *

7th Heaven was packed to her uttermost capacity as mourners queued to get into the public house, all of them wishing to give their thoughts to the bereaved family and yet Rude and Reno managed to disperse much of the crowd and found Cloud's "Closed for business" sign, putting it to good use as they closed the door of the pub against the onslaught of empathising people and the bitter cold that swirled about inside; nobody was up for that many visitors so soon after the event of this morning and nobody was in the mood either as tears still marred the cheeks of most…all heads looking up as Cloud reappeared with his arms around Tifa, who'd obviously been crying hard for the umpteenth time that morning…looking around, it was evident to see how no one wanted to lock gazes with each other…and yet it was made inevitable as Jamie lifted Kieran from his buggy, the infant babbling non-stop as he tested out the new sound he was capable of making…a few smirks managed to weakly appear as the little boy's incoherent babbling seemed to lighten the mood within the depressed house.

"Mmmmm…aaa…maa…Mama."

And in that instant it took for the small three-month-old to utter the string of noises, he managed to sound out the one which had been on the tip of his small tongue for a while now and it was immediately picked-up on as all heads snapped around at an indescribable speed to lock onto the baby sitting on Jamie's lap, the young father's face a picture or surprise as he, too realised what his son had just said. Cid gave a wanly laugh as Barret managed to speak the longest line-up of words he had all morning.

"Did he jus' say-?"

"Mama…"

And as Denzel finished the sentence with half-a laugh, a smile managed to surface on everyone's face as Selphie began bribing Kieran to say the word again in exchange for a dummy, but the three month old merely laughed away and grinned at her attempts, preferring to idly pull at the small buttons of his father's suit instead…this only served in igniting brighter smiles and a few weak laughs…but it was Reno who managed to speak the key sentence that they all needed to hear once again.

"If she could see ya all, then she'd hit ya…"

When only confused and bewildered looks met his own cerulean gaze, the redhead shrugged, turning to look out the window whose sill was fast filling with the powdery white flakes that were now falling in a captivating torrent outside…it took a few uneasy seconds for the Turk to finish his point, quoting a line-up of words that seemed haunting to them all and yet needed to be heard.

"If one of you even attempts to pity me, then I'll come back someday and haunt you!"

Another couple of silent seconds followed before Selphie spoke in a voice that was the most lively she'd sounded in days…a bright smile back on her features as she let her thoughts be known to all in the room, almost laughing as she did so.

"She's gonna have her hands full haunting all of us!"

The laughs tat rang out in the bar of 7th Heaven, accompanied by Steven succeeding in bribing Kieran into saying _Mama_ a few more time via giving him much more likeable pieces of chocolate…those noises were the most joyful sounds to have echoed from the pub in a long time and hopefully foretold of good days yet to come…Zack's words were true; it would be a long and painful road to recovery and none of them would ever fully get over it, but they'd deal with it in their own ways and that's what mattered.

**a/n- did u like this chapter???? Let me know and be honest- I don't care if a review is two pages long- tell me what ye thinks and I'll take it at value- it's your thoughts that matter peeps!!

* * *

****Foot Note; I want to let everyone know that "YLU; Tifa's Departure" is in full swing and if ye have any time take a look plees!! XxxxxxxxxX**


	31. Blood Loss, huh?

**Author's Note;** Y'know, the best thing I ever did was to join this site...Well...this is it; the end of You Left Us and I just want to say thanks to everyone who's supported me, from my boi out there to a person I was fghting with and who was secretly reading this fic whilst we were fighting, lol!! It's been a spectacular ride and I owe it all to you guys- you'll never know how much I appreciate you all and if there's anyone I missed replying to even once then I'm so sorry- I swear to you it wasn't intentional...so please enjoy this, the very last chapter and please let me know what you guys think of the finale...always yours'- Kas:-) XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

* * *

"Don't care…he's still a fu-" 

"Mr. Valentine, is there something you would like to share with the class?"

As the teacher's voice rang out sharply, the reaction was instantaneous; all teenagers in the class swung around in their seats to fix their gazes upon the lad in the back, whose thoughts had been voiced just that little too loud, enabling his rather irate teacher to pick up on the almost-voiced swear.

Kieran Valentine stared up at the aged educator and flashed a trademark smirk, shaking his spikey black head in the negative answer to her question, knowing that if he opened his mouth to speak, a smart comment would inevitably fall and he'd find himself in yet another detention. As the teacher turned back to her board and reinitiated the explaining of algebraic equations, the seventeen-year-old turned to his relative who was sitting beside him, she being only a mere two days older than himself.

"No fair, _you_ were talking to me!"

As she heard his hissed whisper, Ara gave an amused smirk and nodded her tresses of ebony locks as she kept one eye on the board, the other on her partner-in-crime as she explained about her split with her latest boyfriend, the youth whom Kieran had been intending to name a fucker, and yet the teacher's intervention had prevented such a naming. Looking to the back of the class one would assume, by their same identical surnames and evident similarities in looks, with their black hair and crimson eyes, that Kieran and Ara Valentine were brother and sister, cousins if not even twins and yet it always remained amusing when new teachers presumed so and were then informed that the girl was actually the aunt of the lad…it had yet not to gain an incredulous look.

Four o'clock just couldn't arrive quick enough as the walls of the school seemingly became those of a prison until the heavenly bell resounded its shrill echo throughout the many halls and corridors…a two second wait…and then the doors all sprang open at the same time as the teenagers awaited none of their teachers before gaining the freedom that came with four pm on a Friday evening; weekend!

"Hey Spikey, you going round to the bar?"

Kieran looked around and found himself to be looking down the few inches that separated his height from that of his younger cousin; Denzel and Kira's second child, and only daughter; Dylan Strife. The girl, with her deep earthy irises and short tresses of hazel hair, was a year younger than he and Ara and was attending the same school, in the year below them. The lad shook his head whilst closing his locker, having deposited as many books as his homework load would allow; his mind didn't even register the nickname that had seemingly been passed down from his blond grandfather, to himself; it had gradually upgraded over the years as Kieran was always known as "Mini-Spike" as an infant and youngster, only graduating to "Spikey" when he had rivalled in height with the other adults.

"Nah, Dad's working late so I'm just gonna head home and try and get this work done cos I won't do it over the weekend."

Maybe it was the way she leaned against the locker, or maybe just the shadow of the light from above, but Dylan could have sworn she saw some class of abnormality on the right side of her cousin's neck…with a confused look in her eyes, the girl stood upright and studied the spot where her gaze had detected the strange appearance, only for the light to move slightly, but the thing was still there; it looked like a protrusion…

"Kieran, what the hell's on your neck?"

She pointed to the anomaly and Ara also looked, black eyebrows furrowing slightly as she, too, saw the strange and out-of-place looking accumulation of tissue…the lad looked to his aunt and younger cousin and then ran a light hand over the right side of his own neck, feeling the bump pass beneath his touch and mind flashing back to a month ago when he had first felt the beginnings of the lump.

"It's nothing-"

"Kieran, there's a lump on the side of your neck; it's not nothing…how long's it been there?"

The seventeen-year-old cringed as Ara took up her usual role of mothering; she done it to everyone; him, Dylan and all the youngsters in the family, and she also had a habit of even doing it to the adults- the girl liked to be in charge of the situation and have tabs on absolutely everyone.

"I dunno…bout a month, maybe…"

"_A month_? Kieran, why didn't you tell anyone?!"

"But why bother, it's nothing…"

He trailed off from answering the incredulous Dylan as both of the girls exchanged worried looks; it was never good when any females done that and it was times like these that Kieran Valentine wished for more male friends; you just couldn't get away with anything when Ara was around, and Dylan had an uncanny ability to pick up on things at the wrong moment. As the older of the adolescent girls took a breath to speak, Kieran shouldered his bag and began to walk down the hallway towards the front door, shaking his head as the two caught up with him.

"I'm not going to the doctor; I hate doctors- Ara, what the fuck!"

He was forced to stop as the girl stood in front of him and rounded on her nephew, arms folded across her chest sternly as she stood strong and glared up at him with the piercing crimson irises that were trademark of their family…she'd been the exact same way when he'd begun sneezing after being up to Tseng and Elena's to collect some paperwork for his Dad; she'd made him go to the doctor that time and it had been revealed that the lad was highly allergic to Chocobos and would end up in hospital if he came into contact with the creatures, and he was now on a constant string of tablets to prevent the reaction; apparently it was inherited as he'd been told by Denzel that his mother, Kearie, had been susceptible to the large birds aswell. With a resigned sigh, the youth looked to his relative, surrender in his glinting, ruby-like irises as he spoke.

"You're gonna make me go, aren't you?"

"Mmmm hmmm…"

He knew what they were thinking and he feared that word right down to his very core; _cancer_…it was as good as a death sentence; he'd heard many a tale about his mother and even she hadn't been strong enough to beat the horrid disease that had stricken her; telling someone they had cancer was as good as telling them they were going to die; sure, there were all these treatments and some types would be beaten, but when you stack the statistics of survivors against those that the disease had conquered, it was hardly a promising aspect…and that was the reason he'd told nobody about the lump; Kieran was terrified that he'd be told that threateningly-haunting word; _cancer_. He had found the lump and his mind had immediately flickered upon the worst case scenario…but if he told nobody and ignored it, then maybe it's just disappear and leave him alone…whether willing to admit it or not, the lad was scared and didn't want to die.

* * *

Rufus looked around at the hall full of Turks and smirked happily as all stood to attention upon hearing the sharp command from the head of their department; Jamie Valentine. It'd been seven years now since Tseng had handed in his resignation after a mission that had gone badly awry; some disillusioned people had attempted to get one of the Mako reactors functional again and it had been the Turks' job to see this didn't happen and apprehend the offenders…all had gone to plan until they'd reached the central part of the reactor and their cover had been blown by one of the new recruits loosing his footing upon the cylindrical pipes and half-calling out before Jamie caught the lad and stabilised him, but the noise had been heard and before they knew what was happening, the Turks were under fire and their leader just reacted that instant too slow and received a bullet into the top of his right shoulder as a result, but Jamie had been the one to disarm the targets via well-aimed shots to their arms and hands, all with the ever-faithful Cerberus…after that mission was seemingly salvaged by the lad, Tseng realized he just didn't react or heal as well as he used to in his younger days and so saw the time fit to call it a day upon his long and admirable career…personally asking that Jamie Valentine be considered for the promotion and the lad had gotten it unanimously. 

The young man had just succeeded in graduating the largest regiment of trainees to ever arrive down from Junon; thirty-two; that was the largest number of newbies that had ever made it through the harsh training and it was a feat to be able to manage that many rookies, along with the experienced Turks, but Jamie managed to pull it off with envious ease.

As Reno marched the newbies out of the hall, Jamie managed to get a brief few seconds of quietness…the most he had received since this lot arrived down from Junon about four months ago now- it had been work, work, work non-stop since their arrival; Elena was in the main hall running through some theory aspects with a group of ten, Rude was dealing with hand-to-hand with another ten and Reno had twelve down in the Martial Arts training annex to the very rear of the building, as it had only been completed about six months ago. As for him, the man now stood alone in the ballistics annex of the Shinra building; he fixed a crimson iris on the humanoid targets at the end of the abnormally long hall and reached for the buttons on the wall of his booth, adjusting the targets to accommodate Cerberus' range before taking a deadly, yet second nature-like aim over the end of the triple barrel and let his instincts do the rest; the targets were soon obliterated and hung in tatters as the youth took a satisfied breath and cast his piercing gaze around the hall…

It was in this very section of the building that Tseng had approached him that morning and attempted to break the news, only for the youth to already know his words…seventeen years since that day and things had changed beyond recognition, but there was still an aching deep within his heart whenever his mind flashed upon her and Jamie knew he had never loved till Kearie and knew he never truly would again; when she had died so had his capability to allow anyone get that close again-it would hurt too much to say goodbye to someone again. Selphie and Bobby had stayed together for another three years following Kearie's death but try as they might, the duo knew their relationship was dead in the water and had called it a day, mutually deciding to end the exhausted relationship; it just stood to prove that not all teenage loves were built to last, but then again despite only going out for a week previous, Jamie and Bobby had set Selphie up with Steven about five months after the break-up and the two were now married with a baby on the way…and Bobby was happy for her; he was still single, but rumour had it that he'd met a young woman on his last business trip and she was due a trip to Edge next month so they'd all get a peek at who Bobby's newest love-interest was; Minerva knew that man knew how to pull the good-looking ones; as for his Shinra career…well, it was still under tight wraps and by no circumstances was to be leaked to the public or press, but Rufus was planning on retiring in two weeks time and signing over fifty-one percent of his company to Bobby straight up; this would be added to the eleven percent he'd received when younger and the other twenty percent he'd been buying up for the last number of years, culminating into a formidable and unbeatable eight-two percent of all the company, ensuring the power remained with the Shinra name and, taking into account of Bobby's prodigious stock market and business skills, it wouldn't be too long till the young man had bought back all one-hundred percent of his family's company, a feat yet unheard of.

Steven and Selphie were living on the east side of Edge, with Selphie expecting her baby next month; the _Highwind X_ had been completed two years after Kearie's death and, as the name was merely an alias to be referred to during the production stage, Cid and Steven had spent the next five months arguing with each other over a suitable name for the craft, ultimately coming up with a befitting and pleasing title for the truly marvellous craft; "_Fulfilled Promises_" though neither of the blonds ever became sentimental enough to actually admit as to where they had derived the name from, a few had a good idea as they had unveiled and christened her a few days previous to the second anniversary of Kearie's death…but the son and father never discussed such things, just said they made the name up and that was that. As for Reno, the miraculous had happened; he had married and was now a father to two adorable little girls…their mother being none other than Cissnei…more shocks had ensued as Rude had also tied the knot with a woman called Chelsea; he'd been intimately involved with her during the reign of the first AVALANCHE, where she had acted as an intelligence spy for Elfé's forces and had fallen for him…but he'd been a Turk and her a rebel-member; she had left without telling him and that was the reason the man had been so silent and untrusting for so long…but then she'd found her way to Edge and soon their love had been rekindled, marrying last year with Reno as best man…all in all, life had panned out pretty okay for everyone. Kieran was just like his mother, he may have the black hair and red eyes of the Valentine family, but his attitude was identical to that of Kearie's and his spikey hair and telltale nickname around Edge gave away his maternal heritage; the youth was never out of trouble and was always a bit late for school, but could be glimpsed walking into class a few minutes lat with an apple in his mouth, excusing the food as his breakfast…but the lad was never seen without an apple; a trait that brought back many memories from years ago and yet he was the most upbeat and happy-go-lucky teenager out there…but still succumbed to that rather rare and, if truth be told, unheard-of allergic reaction to Chocobos…Kearie through and through; a fact that Jamie was pleased and inextricably proud of.

As the man made to take up another aim, ridding his head of the reminiscing thoughts, but just as finger hovered over the trigger of the inherited firearm, Jamie felt his mobile phone vibrate inside his suit pocket, it having been put on silent during the training lecture earlier in the day. Making, sure to replace the hammer and un-cock Cerberus, the man holstered the handgun and pulled out his mobile from the right pocket of his uniform jacket, frowning as he saw his little sister's name flashing on the small external screen and answered the call with mounting apprehension.

"What's up, Ara?"

"Jamie, don't panic but…"

* * *

"Hey, yo; where's ya hubby?" 

Selphie raised her head as she walked into 7th Heaven, only to find it empty apart from the man she still, to this very day, considered the closest thing she'd ever had to a brother. The woman rested a hand upon her large bump and took a deep breath as her stomach completed a turn for no apparent reason.

"He's just fixing the suspension on _Promises_, why?"

Somewhere over their near fifteen years of marriage, Selphie had become fluent in mechanic-talk and was now quite skilled at the trade of her husband and father-in-law, often lending a hand at the Highwind garages…"_Fulfilled Promises_" was often referred to by it's abbreviated name, but even she didn't know why Cid and Steven had decided to name the craft as such; neither were in a telling mood about the name.

"I'll get Cissnei to ring him, c'mon; we need to get to the hospital-"

"Whoa, Reno; why? What's going on? Where's everyone?"

The woman snapped her wrist from Reno steering grip and stood still, now quite fearful and suspicious of the emptiness of the 7th Heaven…only once before had she seen it this haunting and that had been the day Kearie had been rushed to hospital…she didn't like the way Reno was insisting upon getting his wife to ring Steven, not one bit. Reno exhaled a lengthy sigh as the younger of his two daughters, four-year-old Reena, appeared by his leg, clutching at her father's trousers whilst looking up at her worried aunt. The lanky man reached down and lifted his small girl up onto his hip, speaking low to Selphie as he did so.

"Don't panic yo, but Ara rang Jamie at work…her and Dylan made Kieran go the doctor and the doc referred him straight to the hospital for tests and a biopsy…he has a lump on his neck and they're afraid that Kearie's cancer might be hereditary, yo…everyone's been called to the hospital…"

That was enough to get the heart pumping faster and this time, she allowed Reno to steer her out the door of the silent pub…this couldn't be happening a second time around…it just couldn't be.

* * *

_This can't be happening again_… 

Dreading thoughts scrolled down his mind as haunting memories seemingly replayed right in front of his eyes…of a younger him in this very building, in a sterile waiting room identical to this one…over seventeen years ago all the same people had accumulated here again, although a few new individuals were present this time around as Reena ran past, her reddish-hazel hair a mix of her parents as her eight-year-old sister, Sarria, sat on one of the seats, sensing something was wrong by the subdued attitudes of all the grown-ups.

Jamie heaved a sigh and tried to occupy himself with other thoughts; of upcoming exam missions for his record-breaking regiment of newbies…of training regimes to be devised and yet the man scolded himself for doing so, knowing that he was only trying to distract his mind from the inevitable truth and severity of the situation; he could be in danger of loosing his son just like he did his girlfriend all those years ago.

An hour ticked by at such an excruciatingly slow pace that one would have presumed three or four hours to have crawled by in its place, but no; only one hour as Cloud appeared at the door from a delivery to Nibelheim and Steven materialised soon after, a few oil marks here and there…and then the waiting really began as another equally-reluctant sixty minutes began to transcend upon the highly-strung and fearful group…

* * *

The tensions only increased sevenfold about three hours later as a nurse and doctor chaperoned the spikey-haired seventeen-year-old back to his family and allowed the boy to grumble a few pained curses as he placed a hand tentatively to the right side of his neck where four pretty fresh and raw-looking stitches presented themselves, but no lump… a plaster here and there gave away the locations where drips had been inserted during the biopsy, and the teenager looked around and spotted everyone…raising his black eyebrows in a comically-unknowing look as he surveyed the worried looks on all their faces. 

"Jeez, did I miss something? -_Oooow_! The next time you two tell me to visit a doctor, you can fuck off!"

The youth cursed angrily as he touched one of the stitches with a little too much force and sent pain searing across his neck, looking pointedly to his aunt and cousin, cringing as the worst of the self-induced pain subsided and then he felt the ground shift uneasily beneath his feet.

"Whoa, easy der Spike!"

Barret laid a heavy hand on his shoulder and steadied the lad, who then groaned and then, comically childlike, lowered himself to the ground and sat against the end of the chairs so as he couldn't fall any further than what he was sitting, still feeling horribly woozy as his face drained of all colour, the doctor chuckling slightly; it was only then that the large group recognised the man as the same doctor who had delivered them the diagnosis of Kearie all those years ago.

"You might want to stay sitting for a while, Kieran, we took a pint of blood and that's what has you feeling like passing out…"

The man then turned to the large group, still smiling with amusement as he heard the seventeen-year-old let loose a long and sincere groan of nausea from where he sat on the floor, earning a curious look from small Reena who was now sitting on her mother's lap and found entertainment in idly fidgeting with Cissnei's necklace. This time around, the doctor was thrilled in delivering his assessment of the youth, his kindly eyes flashing on Cid and remembering the man's words from years ago, concerning complicated medical terms.

"To get to the point; our medical staff have successfully removed the lump from Kieran's neck and we've rushed through the biopsy, taken blood and run numerous tests…and all turned up the same result; Kieran does not have cancer and is in fine health; the lump was a benign tumour due to excessive cell growth, we'll put him on a six-week course of correctional tablets and that'll be fixed…other than that he is in perfect health."

The collective sigh of relief that enveloped the waiting room was worth all of Gaia to the nurses and doctors, especially that one man who'd had to break so many hearts seventeen years ago; it finally felt as though he atoned for his words in announcing the girl's son as a picture of health. Kieran nodded and looked to his family with a telltale grin.

"We would've been here ages ago but the nurses from SCBU found out I was a few wards up and they all came up and started pinching my cheeks and showing me pictures of me in an incubator…tell you what; that put the colour back in my cheeks after that blood test- I hate needles!"

As the sound of laughter and relieved glances followed his words, Kieran flashed his father a cheeky smirk; the man would thank him for the break from work come morning, he'd been working way too much since all those newbies had come down and today he was finally getting a bit of a lax break from that…when one omitted the parts about feared cancer, but other than that it had been a walk in the park…and then his eyes snapped to someone standing in the doorway; pleased smile across her attractive face, black torrents of hair and hazel-red irises filled with love were trained upon him. She smiled and nodded hr head, waving lightly at him before walking away into a somewhat warming whiteness, but the youth could here a female voice, bubbly and cheeky as it spoke to him softly.

_Always knew you'd be fine_…_take care of your Dad for me_,_ hun_…

"Hey, who's that?"

As Kieran asked this and pointed towards the empty doorway, Denzel looked and saw nothing but the long hallway that stretched down the ward…with a confused, yet exuberantly relieved and joyful happiness, the man idly ruffled his nephew's spikey mess of black hair.

"Must be the blood loos, huh Spikey?"

Kieran barely heard his uncle's voice for he had just realized who the young woman was and knew why none of the others had been capable of seeing her…though by looking over at his father, the teenager could see the red eyes of Jamie Valentine locked onto the doorway and following the same vision as himself, and then the man looked to his son, who nodded his head and spoke, answering Denzel's statement in an agreeable voice whilst still looking to his father, aware that they had both seen the same person watching them from the doorway.

"Yeah…I guess it must be."

* * *

**Author's Final Note;** That's it, and again I want to thank you all for supporting me throughout all thirty-one chapters; if not for you guys I'd be unknown on this site and I know there's someone out there who's gonna pm me and tell me I'm "Miss Modesty"...again, lol! But the truth is I don't know how to thank you guys enough; I've always wanted to be an author, but I get all self-conscious about my stories and never thought I'd be one and my Mam accidentally clicked into one of my fics and now she tells me I definately could be one- that just means the world to me...but the thing is- I _am_ an author here and with readers like you guys, that's all I need. By reading this fic you've made a sixteen-year-old as happy as Sephiroth at a Reunion, lol!! Thanks again peoples, I'll never be able to thank you all enough. Kas:-) XxxxxxxxxxxX 

**_"You Left Us"-_ Thursday 29/September/2007 Thursday 14/February/2008 Span five months; Thank you all!**

"_YLU; Tifa's Departure_" is still going strong and I sincerely hope all you sound people won't disappear; even if you don't read any more of my fics, know that my inbox is always open for a chat, no matter what it's about- you have a friend in Kas:-) XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX


End file.
